Amor y celos
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: Isabella y Edward tienen una relación destructiva por los celos de Edward, que pasara ahora que Bella tiene un propuesta y podría separarse de Edward por algunos meses ¿Los celos y la distancia destruirán el amor? B/E. Todos humanos
1. Introducción

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mia****

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos<strong>

**Introducción**

Edward y Bella son pareja desde hace dos años.

Edward un novio celoso y posesivo que ama con locura a Isabella, pero que sería capaz de todo por protegerla.

Isabella que ama a Edward con toda su alma, pero esta consiente que su relación con Edward podría llevarla a perder la cordura y que esta relación podría destruir en ella hasta su confianza y su amor propio.

Pero ahora se presenta una gran oportunidad para Isabella, para poder progresar como persona y poder seguir sus sueños, pero para eso tendrá que separarse de Edward por algunos meses. ¿Cómo se tomara esto Edward? ¿Isabella aceptara la propuesta? ¿Su amor será capaz de sobrevivir?

_—Edward necesito que confíes en mí._

_—Y confió en ti Isabella, pero no confió en los demás —respondió Edward, sujetando con fuerza el borde de la mesa, sus nudillos estaban blancos._

_—Sabes que al único que amo es a ti, no debes de preocuparte por los demás y estar celoso de personajes que inventas en tu cabeza por celos._

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco, aun estoy trabajando en el primer capitulo, si les llamo la atención y quisieran que la continuara me encantaría que me enviaran un review. Si la historia se continua gracias a ustedes, tal vez suba capitulo la próxima semana.<strong>

**Asi que dejen un review.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

—Edward—susurré.

Siguió con la mirada a los chicos que estaban en la cancha de baloncesto pavoneándose frente a nosotros.

—Edward —volví a decir con un poco mas de fuerza. Edward no me hacía caso, seguía viendo a los chicos del baloncesto que ya no nos hacían nada de caso.

Estábamos en el patio del Campus, era uno de esos días en el que los dos teníamos clase libre y los utilizábamos para vernos, casi siempre nos sentábamos en el césped o en una banca como en esta ocasión, para conversar sobre nuestras clases o para acurrucarnos uno contra el otro por algunos minutos.

— ¡Edward! Me estas lastimando la mano otra vez—dije tironeando mi mano de entre las suyas, eso lo hizo reaccionar.

—Lo siento amor—volvió a repetir por varias veces mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y empezó a besarla —lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento Bella no se en que estaba pensando.

Quite mi mano de su regazo.

—Lo siento Bella, yo no sé que estaba pensando, es que esos chicos estaban viéndote y yo, yo…

—Esos chicos nada Edward, tu solo te inventas historias en tu cabeza, será mejor que me vaya ya a clase, es tarde.

Me levante de la banca y tome mi bolso.

—Pero todavía faltan treinta minutos para tu siguiente clase—reclamó.

—Tengo que revisar una tarea con Ángela, nos vemos a la hora de la salida —me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla.

— ¿Es en serio, en la mejilla? ¿A qué estás jugando Bella?—volvió a reclamar.

—Cálmate Edward, siento un poco irritado el cuerpo, tal vez me va a dar un resfriado y a lo mejor puedo contagiarte—respondí un poco molesta, me estaba colmando su actitud —Por eso no te bese, ¿contento con mi explicación?—parecía que le estaba explicando a un niño berrinchudo.

—Lo siento.

—Debes de dejar de decir "lo siento", a cada rato lo dices—tome sus manos entre las mías, mi mano derecha todavía dolía.

—Lo siento—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nos vemos a la salida—acaricie su mejilla y me fui hacia mi facultad.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo dieciocho años y estoy estudiando literatura en la Universidad de Seattle, vivo con mi padre Charlie Swan, ex policía de Forks, se mudó conmigo a Seattle para cuidarme, ahora trabaja en la estación de policía de Seattle pero solo en las oficinas, gracias a que acepto mi propuesta de que ya no trabajara en las calles.

Mi madre vive en Florida con su nuevo esposo Phil, el me cae muy bien, hablamos dos veces a la semana y casi diariamente nos mandamos correos electrónicos.

Mi novio es Edward Cullen, el está estudiando medicina en la misma Universidad que yo. El tiene veinte años. Nos conocimos por casualidad hace dos años en una de mis visitas al hospital, en mi pueblo natal Forks, por una fractura en el pie. Después de eso seguimos en contacto, nos hicimos amigos y después comenzamos una relación.

Pero no todo era color rosa, pues a los pocos meses note que Edward tenía un problema con los celos y era un poco posesivo; al principio no me preocupe pues pensé que era normal en una relación que tenía poco tiempo y no era muy estable y como se supone que las parejas deben de aceptarse tal como son y mi amor por Edward es tan grande que lo deje pasar, sin saber las consecuencias que provocaría no ponerle un alto a los celos de Edward.

Aunque se podría pensar diferente, Edward siempre me ha tratado muy bien y nunca le ha faltado el respeto a mi persona, en algunas ocasiones se comporta un poco dramático y puede actuar como un niño pequeño, pero así es él y así lo amo.

Edward es un pelín celoso cuando se refiere a mis amigos varones, aunque no tengo muchos, los pocos que tengo se fueron alejando poco a poco de mí. Al principio yo no sabía la razón de su alejamiento. Hasta que uno de mis amigos Tyler Crowley me confesó todo:

— _¡Tyler!_

_Mire a mi amigo Tyler sacando unas barritas de cereales de una máquina expendedora._

— _¡Tyler!— volví a gritar, desde hace varios días que me evitaba a toda costa y en las pocas palabras que cruzamos siempre estaba viendo hacia todos lados y nunca me miraba a los ojos, además de comportarse de una manera un tanto nerviosa._

_Al parecer escucho mi último grito pues salió casi corriendo, dejando la barra en la maquina, apresure mi paso y tome la barra, seguí a Tyler._

— _¡Hey Tyler, espera!— al parecer se rindió que lo persiguiera por que paro y volteo abruptamente hacia mí._

— _¿Qué sucede Bella? _

—_yo…_

—_Sabes Bella tengo un poco de prisa, que tal si te llamo mas tarde._

—_No Tyler ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas muy distanciado._

—_Mira Bella —empezó a pasar su mano por su cabello—enserio yo te llamo en la noche, nos vemos._

_Y se fue sin dejarme replicar. Pero tal como lo prometió en la noche mientras estaba en mi habitación me hablo por teléfono contándome toda la verdad._

—_Bella lo siento, pero la razón por la que no puedo ni hablarte, es por Edward._

— _¿Edward? ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward con todo esto?_

—_El nos ha amenazado Bella, sabes que tiene muchas influencias y en verdad cuando el tipo se enoja da miedo, has visto como se comporta contigo, es un celoso, posesivo, Bella piensa bien si quieres que su relación continué, antes de que se vuelva enfermiza por parte de él y pueda dañarte a ti._

—_No puedo creer que digas eso de Edward Tyler, el es muy bueno conmigo y el no ha hecho nada, acepta todas mis amistades —le respondí a Tyler un poco enojada por que dijera eso de Edward_

—_Piénsalo Bella. Mira me tengo que ir._

—_Está bien, nos vemos luego._

—_No lo creo Bella, no lo creo— y colgó._

_Trate de preguntarle a Edward sutilmente sobre mi relación con mis amigos y su repentina separación, inmediatamente la mirada de Edward se ensombreció e hizo más fuerte su agarre hacia a mí._

—_Pues ellos no son muy buena influencia para ti Bella, creo que tienen segundas intenciones contigo Bella, es lo mejor que te pudo pasar._

_Lo detuve y lo encare._

— _¿A caso tienes algo qué ver con esto Edward Cullen?_

— _¿Yo? Claro que no preciosa—tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se fue acercando a mi—mi amor, solo digo lo que pienso._

— _¿Estás seguro que no tienes nada que ver?— pregunte para asegurarme que decía la verdad._

—_Claro mi vida—dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero algo me dijo que me mentía._

Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí caminando el salón donde darían mi siguiente clase. Desde ese día donde pude ver que Edward me mentía con relación de mis amigos, pude ver con claridad las escenas de celos que hacia según el sin que me diera cuenta, pero ahora era más perceptiva cuando sucedían esas escenas y trataba de calmarlo.

Yo amo mucho a Edward y nunca le he reclamado por sus celos, pues nunca han llegado a mayores. En ese momento empezó a vibrar el pequeño celular que Edward me regalo –aunque yo le advertí que no me comprara nada- lo saque de mi bolso y vi que era un mensaje.

_Ya te empiezo a extrañar_

_y apenas te has marchado hace dos minutos, te amo,_

_te amo más que mi vida, no sé qué será de mi si_

_Tú te fueras de mi lado._

_Edward_

En algunas ocasiones los mensajes de Edward me llenaban de ternura y me sentía flotar en las nubes pues sabía que él me amaba mucho, pero en algunas ocasiones me daban escalofríos por sus palabras tan profundas y llenas de temores a perderme.

Antes de contestarle pase a comprar un café, para despertarme pues seguía una de mis clases más aburridas. Me dispuse a ser fila y me encontré con Ángela, con la cual inicie un intenso debate entre Orgullo y Prejuicio y Cumbres Borrascosas.

—De verdad Bella, creo que deberíamos dejarlo en empate, cada historia tiene lo suyo y son muy buenas—finalizo Ángela —aunque Cumbres Borrascosas es mejor—escuche que murmuró al final.

— ¡Hey! te he escuchado—le reclame jugando.

—Y sabes que lo he dicho jugando, ahora a pedir nuestros cafés que me muero de ganas por un capuchino de vainilla.

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez con una llamada, era de Edward, debía de haber olvidado enviarle el mensaje de vuelta, Ángela debió de ver mi cara por que dijo:

—Creo que tenemos problemas con Mr. Darcy —esto hizo que riera un poco antes de contestar con voz serena.

—Hola amor.

—¿Amor? ¡¿Donde diablos estas Isabella?¡¿Y con quien estas?¡¿De quién es esa voz de hombre que se escucha al fondo?

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? se que prometí que subiría capitulo hace dos semanas pero me enferme, despues sali de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y luego tuve que encargarme de la inscripcion de la escuela.<strong>

**Gracias a las que agregon a la historia a favoritos espero no decepcionarlas, esto es un poco la introducción de la historia, en los proximos capitulos podremos ver al verdadero Edward.**

**Me encantaría poder recibir mas reviews, pues esta es mi primera historia larga ¿se podría? Animense.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos.<strong>

La voz de Edward me asusto, ¿quién era esta persona? ¿Y dónde estaba mi Edward?

— ¿Edward?

— ¡Quién más crees!, ¿esperas la llamada de alguien?

—Claro que se que eres tú, pero te he desconocido por completo Edward — conteste ya enojada—me entristece y enfurece al mismo tiempo que me hables de esa manera sin darte un motivo.

—Mira Bella— por su tono de voz supe que estaba tratando de controlarse y cómo no, estaba presionando su tabique tratando de calmarse— sé que me propase, pero ¿por qué no contestaste el mensaje? —dijo un poco más calmado.

—Se me olvido, pensaba contestarte un poco más tarde después de comprar un café.

— ¿No ibas a ir con Ángela?— preguntó, pero pude notar un tono enojado esta vez.

—Si —respondí calmada.

—Entonces por qué…

—Mira Edward, eres mi novio y todo, pero no te debo decir cada detalle de lo que hago, además me encontré a Ángela mientras hacía fila.

La línea quedo en silencio por algunos segundos que me parecieron interminables. Ángela me hizo señas con las manos indicándome de que ya era nuestro turno para nuestros pedidos.

— ¿Edward, sigues ahí?

—Perdón amor, no debí hablarte de esa manera, es que me preocupe cuando no contestaste el mensaje, pensé que te había pasado algo durante…

—Edward, para. Tengo que dejarte…

— ¡Qué! Isabella estás loca no me dejes y menos por teléfono, yo te amo mucho, amor no me puedes hacer esto… —empezó a hablar puras incoherencias.

—Cariño, cálmate ¿de qué hablas?

—Me vas a dejar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Dios no! No me has dejado terminar, tengo que dejarte porque es mi turno de pedir el café y me tengo que ir a mi clase. —no pude aguantar soltar una risita al final, Edward llegaba a ser un poco paranoico, en algunas situaciones.

—Está bien, te dejo amor—su voz se pudo notar más tranquila.

—Y Edward, necesitamos arreglar este asunto, nos vemos a la salida. —dije antes de colgar.

Después de pedir nuestros cafés Ángela y yo caminamos hacia nuestra clase, el día estaba siendo muy frio, tanto que mi nariz estaba roja, así que el café me era de gran ayuda en este momento.

— ¿Las cosas están bien con Edward?— Ángela preguntó, dejando de lado mis pensamientos sobre el calor del café.

—Sí, claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?—dije tomando un sorbo de mi café y disfrutando del liquido caliente que se deslizaba por mi garganta.

—Pues parecía que estaban peleando y sus gritos se escuchaban a través del teléfono.

—Oh… eso, no era nada, solo una pelea común de parejas que se solucionan rápidas.

La risa de Ángela se escucho por todo el lugar, mi cara de no saber qué pasaba, hizo que parara abruptamente de reír.

—Bella, ¿es enserio? No escuchaste lo que dijiste— detuvo sus pasos y me tomo por los hombros, negué con la cabeza— Ya sabes— empezó a hacer movimientos raros con sus manos —tu y él, no tengo que decírtelo con palabras para que entiendas.

Una luz se prendió en mi cabeza e hizo que las risas de Ángela y sus señas raras tuvieran sentido.

—Oh…—mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el frio desapareció de mi cuerpo, las risas de Ángela volvieron a explotar, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca.

—Oh Bella eres tan inocente a veces.

—Oh Ángela eres tan pervertida a veces — dije imitando su voz, fallando en el intento —yo me refería a hablar, como personas civilizadas.

Seguimos caminado en silencio, pero a veces Ángela sacaba sus risitas que me estaban colmando la cabeza.

— ¿Bella?—dijo seria Ángela

— ¿Sí, Ang?

—Tú y Edward ya…—trato de preguntar un tanto incomoda.

— ¿yo y Edward qué?

—Tú y Edward… tu y Edward….

—Escúpelo Ang.

— ¿Tu y Edward ya tuvieron… relaciones?, por favor no te enojes, si quieres no contestar no me contestes, pero ver como reaccionaste con mi anterior broma… no se me ha dado curiosidad. — dijo arrepentida al final.

Me quede sorprendida y muda de la impresión por la pregunta de Ángela, el sexo era un tema que estaba en el fondo del cajón de mis pensamientos privados.

—No, ¿eso es algo malo?— aunque era un tema el cual no me gustaba mucho hablar, Ángela era mi mejor amiga, así que sabía que tenía mi plena confianza.

—Por supuesto que no— me abrazo por los hombros — pero bueno, se conocen desde hace dos años, de los cuales uno y medio de noviazgo, tienen una relación tan seria, que parecería que ya… tu sabes—se quedo callada —y además Edward es más grande que tu ¿cierto? —Asentí — bueno pues supongo que el debe de tener ciertas necesidades.

Ya no supe que responder, así que seguimos caminado hacia nuestro salón. La cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas. Las palabras de Ángela resonaban en mi cabeza, era cierto que eras una pareja estable pero yo no me sentía segura con ese tema todavía y se lo había dejado claro a Edward en algunas ocasiones, cuando él quería llevar nuestros arrumacos a otro nivel.

Edward siempre aceptaba mi decisión y no me presionaba.

_Estábamos en el departamento de Edward, el cual sus padres le compraron cuando entro en la Universidad, para que no se trasladara a Forks todos los días._

_Algunos días después de la escuela, veníamos a su departamento a ponernos al día y para comer o ver alguna película en su televisión, como era lo que estábamos haciendo en este momento._

_Estaba sentada con el pecho de Edward como almohada mientras él me acariciaba el cabello, estaba tan embriagada por su olor que no le estaba poniendo atención a la película._

_De repente Edward me tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y me beso, pero ahora de manera diferente un tanto ansiosa, sería una mentirosa si dijera que no estaba disfrutando. Mis manos se situaron en su cuello y lo acerque más a mí. El beso se volvió más demándate tanto que me faltaba el aire, los labios de Edward me dejaron respirar, pero si dirigieron a mi cuello, siguió besando todo la piel que estaba a su alcance._

_De repente me vi recostada en el sillón con Edward encima de mí, me volvió a besar, pero ahora sus manos se movían por mi vientre hacia arriba, los besos de Edward eran más demandantes._

_Mi alerta de comodidad empezó a sonar, no estaba lista, todavía no._

—_Edward —mi voz sonó más como un gemido y le dio a Edward más fuerzas._

—_Bella._

—_Edward, no, para— puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje pero no se movió nada, pero al parecer pareció que reacciono. Pues sus besos se hicieron más débiles hasta juntar nuestras frentes y que él se retirara de encima de mí._

_Edward se sentó en el sillón y yo lo imite, acomodando mi ropa y mí cabello, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Edward empezó a pasar su mano por su cabello, se miraba frustrado, miraba hacia al televisor, mientras trataba de relajarse._

—_Edward lo siento, pero aun no estoy preparada—dije tratando de acercarme a él, pero mis piernas no me respondían._

—_No te preocupes pequeña, fue mi culpa—me dio un beso en la frente, se levanto del sillón y se perdió en la pequeña cocina._

Estas situaciones se volvieron a repetir en algunas otras ocasiones, pero cuando Edward notaba que estaba tensa o ya no respondía a sus caricias él se alejaba de mí, me daba un beso en la frente o en la nariz y yo le daba un rato su espacio, para después volver a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

La clase paso rápida pues estaba metida en mis pensamientos, tome algunos apuntes y cuando estaba quedándome dormida, junto a más de la mitad de mis compañeros sonó el timbre que me otorgaba libertad por hoy.

—Señorita Weber, puedo hablar con usted un momento.

—Hasta mañana Ángela, me tengo que ver con Edward recuerdas.

—Claro, paso por tu casa a las 8, para el trabajo en equipo.

—ok, nos vemos — me despedí de ella con un abrazo y me dirigí al estacionamiento, donde Edward siempre me esperaba para llevarme a casa.

Como siempre Edward estaba ahí antes que yo recargado en su volvo plateado, nuestras miradas se conectaron y no pude de despegar la mirada de él, mientras una sonrisa boba se instalaba en el rostro.

No me di cuenta por donde iba, hasta que algo colisiono contra mí, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Mis libros cayeron primero, así que cerré los ojos esperando el impacto en el suelo pero unos brazos me sostuvieron.

— ¿Ey estás bien?, lo siento chica. —levante la mirada y ante a mi había un chico rubio de ojos azules, con una chaqueta de futbol americano.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—De verdad lo siento, me llamo Mike Newton — me ofreció su mano.

—Bella Swan.

—Me dejarías recompensarte, eres muy linda.

—Yo… — me estaba dando vergüenza con este tipo, era lindo, pero no era mi Edward. Estaba a punto de aclararle que tenía novio cuando, Edward llego a mi lado corriendo, aventándole un puñetazo a la nariz a Mike Newton y aventándose hacia él.

— ¡Maldito imbécil, que tal si se hubiera lastimado! ¡Y encima la invitas a salir! ¡Ella es mía, mía! ¡Y si te acercas de nuevo, la tocas, le hablas o respiras cerca de ella, deformare tu cara, tanto que no te reconocerás! —Edward le siguió dando puñetazos entre palabras, los puños de Edward estaban llenos de sangre, al igual que la cara de Mike, que aunque trataba de protegerse era en vano.

Una aglomeración de gente se empezó a formar alrededor de ellos, al parecer los amigos de Mike llegaron por que los quisieron separar, pero al igual que Mike ellos recibieron uno que otro puñetazo por parte de mi novio.

Las cosas se empezaron a calentar, Edward estaba descontrolado, su mirada llena de furia, estaba descontrolado. Me empezó a dar miedo por Mike y por Edward, que tal si lo mataba, ahí fue cuando reaccione y las palabras pudieron salir de mi boca.

— ¡Edward detente! Lo estas matando —lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a correr por mis mejillas — ¡Basta Edward Cullen!— grite esta ultima parte tan alto, que Edward paro y todo el mundo se me quedo viendo.

Edward pareció reaccionar, por que dejo a Mike en paz, pero aun mantenía sus manos en puño.

— ¡Que es todo este alboroto! ¡Señor Cullen que hace ahí!— uno de los decanos se acerco al barullo de gente y se quedo en shock con lo que vio— ¡Qué esperen llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Los demás largo, váyanse a sus casas o a sus clases aquí no hay nada más que ver!

Solamente el decano dijo esas palabras y todo el mundo se fue o se quedo cerca para ver que sucedía.

—Bella yo lo siento, no sé qué paso, yo… —dijo Edward tratando de acercarse a mí, pero a cada paso que cada yo me alejaba otro.

—Señor Cullen, lo siento pero tendré que detenerlo, estas conductas no se permiten en esta Institución— algunos agentes encargados de la seguridad del campus se acercaron a él y se lo llevaron.

—Señorita Swan ¿me podría contar que sucedió?— me pregunto el decano, a lo cual yo le empecé a relatar todo desde el principio — ¿se siente bien, señorita Swan? Quisiera ir a la enfermería.

—No estoy bien — dije, pero mentí me sentía como en trance. — ya me puedo retirar.

—Por supuesto.

Nomas pronunciar esas palabras salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, por suerte Ángela estaba subiendo a su auto y me vio a lo cual me hizo señas, al verme su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación, me lance a sus brazos en los cuales ella me recibió, y empecé a llorar.

— ¿Bella estas bien?, me estas preocupando —por la voz de Ángela me pude dar cuenta que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

—Es Edward — pude pronunciar apenas.

— ¿Le paso algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Solo llévame a casa Ang.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste, a partir de este capitulo empezaran muchos cambios para Edward y Bella, gracias a las personas que me mandaron reviews y pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz.<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**Que tal si pasan por mis otras historias y me dicen que tal.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Capítulo 3

****Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicacion en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.****

Nota: Sorpresa al final en la nota de la autora.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Después todo se volvió un poco borroso. Angie abrió las puertas traseras de su carro e hizo que entrara, me acomodo para que quedara acostada en los asientos, sollozos escapaban de mis labios, Ángela trataba de tranquilizarme.

— ¡Dios Bella! ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —alcance a escucharla, pero pareciera que estaba muy lejos de mi.

—Llévame a casa, por favor— alcance a pronunciar entre sollozos.

—Está bien pronto estaremos ahí, pero cálmate por favor —suplico.

Ángela cerró la puerta del Auto y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para entrar y arrancar el auto, ya estaba un poco más calmada, mi vista estaba en el techo del auto, podía notar la mirada de Ángela en mí a través del espejo retrovisor.

Miles de preguntas empezaron a asaltarme, ¿Por qué Edward reacciono de esa manera? Nunca lo había visto tan violento en todo este tiempo de conocerlo.

Los comentarios de mis amigos y de mi padre acerca de las anteriores conductas de Edward, en donde me prevenían de que esto podía pasar venían a mí. ¿Se volvería a repetir ese episodio?

Estaba llena de sentimientos confusos, por un lado estaba triste y por otro lado estaba enojada con Edward, también sentía que tenía que haberme quedado con el cómo su novia aunque no soportara esas conductas violentas, pero había una parte de mi cerebro que era tan fuerte como lo que decía mi corazón, que decía que debía de separarme de Edward, que era peligroso, que me podría causar daño, con tan solo pensar en eso mi corazón dolía al pensar en separarme de Edward; mi corazón decía que no, que esa persona que estaba arremetiendo contra Mike no era él, el no era mi Edward.

Con ese pensamiento caí en la inconsciencia.

Desperté un poco desorientada, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —me pregunto Ángela, que estaba a mi lado.

—Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Me lo suponía, toma —me entrego una aspirina con un vaso de agua—has estado llorando, es por eso que te duele la cabeza.

—Gracias Ángela, no te hubieras molestado.

Ángela me respondió con una sonrisa y se quedo en silencio.

Ángela desde siempre ha sido una de mis mejores amigas y siempre ha estado ahí en los malos y en los buenos momentos, en los momentos de alegría y en los momentos de tristeza. Ángela siempre me daba mi espacio.

—Angie…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo esta Edward?

—Acaba de llamar, cuando estabas dormida, me dijo que estaba en la jefatura de policía.

— ¿Qué? Ángela, soy una pésima novia, se supone que debería estar con él en estos momentos, además todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera hablado con Mike, el no hubiera reaccionado como reacciono.

—No Bella, nada de esto fue tu culpa, ¿está bien? El fue el que golpeo a Michael sin ninguna consideración y te dejo en ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

—Angie…no

—No, Bella entiéndelo no tuviste la culpa

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, cada quien sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Bella…creo que Edward no te conviene.

—Angie, por qué dices eso, yo amo a Edward y Edward me ama a mí.

—Pero Bella, tengo miedo de que algo te pase, tengo miedo por mi mejor amiga que eres tú, amabas sabíamos que Edward es celoso, pero lo de hoy es demasiado, al grado de golpear a un desconocido, tengo miedo que Edward te lastime

—Edward no es capaz de hacer eso.

— ¿Estás segura Bella? ¿Viste como actuó hoy?

Las palabras de Ángela resonaron en mi cabeza, Edward era celoso pero lo de hoy era pasarse de la raya, Edward había lastimado a una persona que no se lo merecía y que no había hecho nada malo, la tristeza que sentía en este momento por Edward cambio a furia. Yo no me merecía eso, yo no merecía que me alejaran de mis amigos y que la gente al pasar se retirara de mi lado como una peste, solo porque Edward pudiera hacerles algo. Además ¿Edward sería capaz de lastimarme alguna vez? Esa idea me aterraba.

—Bella tu celular está sonando, es Edward —me dijo Ángela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ya había tomado una decisión, que aunque me doliera en el alma, tendría que llevarla a cabo, por el bien de mis amigos, mi bien propio y por Edward. Esta situación no podría salirse de control.

—Gracias Angie—tome el teléfono y respondí—Hola Edward.

—_Bells, amor lo siento tanto de verdad, perdóname no debí de portarme de esa manera…_

—Edward espera yo… tengo que decirte algo —mire nerviosa hacia Ángela, la cual puso su mano en mi hombro dándome apoyo.

— _¿Estás bien? Te escucho un tanto extraña si es por lo de la tarde, perdóname cariño yo…_

—Edward necesito hablar contigo, no me gustaría hacerlo por teléfono.

—_Bella me estas asustando, además Charlie debe llegar en cualquier momento._

—No te preocupes por él, te espero

—_Llegare ahí en quince minutos_—espero un momento—_Bella, te amo_

—Te espero Edward —colgué.

Alcance a escuchar que dijo una maldición y un rechinido de llantas, aunque sea una cobarde y la palabras estaban a punto de salir no me atreví a decirle _te amo, _sabiendo que en cuanto llegara le podría hacer daño.

—Bella—me zarandeó Ángela.

— ¿Quieres que me quede o quieres estar sola con Edward?— pregunto preocupada levantándose de la cama.

—No quiero causarte más molestias Angie, vete a tu casa nos vemos mañana—me levante para acompañarla a la puerta.

—Bella, ¿sabes para que me hablo el profesor Varner, en la tarde?—negué con la cabeza mientras bajamos las escaleras —pues veras, se ha lanzado una convocatoria para nuestra facultad, sobre un intercambio ya sea en otra ciudad o en otro país como… Inglaterra.

—Angie ¿Qué estas insinuando?—le pregunte cuando estábamos en la puerta.

—yo nada Bells, solo pensé que te gustaría la ideas pues es tu sueño y además tienes buenas calificaciones.

—Angie yo no puedo en estos momentos.

—Bella, yo no te estoy diciendo nada, solo quiero que cumplas tus sueños, piénsalo.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla

— ¡Paso a recogerte mañana!—grito antes de entrar a su auto e irse.

Me quede en el porche viendo como el auto de Ángela desaparecía a la distancia.

Estar con Ángela esta tarde y con el pequeño discurso que me dio llena de preocupación, hizo que cambiara mi forma de pensar referente a la relación con Edward, definitivamente mi amor por él no había cambiado, lo seguía amando con toda mi alma y eso hacia mas difícil haber tomado mi decisión.

Me había dado cuenta que Edward no confiaba en mi y ni en nosotros al tener esos celos posesivos y eso debía cambiar si Edward quería que esta relación acababa de dar cuenta que Edward me lastimaba tal vez no conscientemente pero igualmente dolía, pero ya no me iba a dejar lastimar por el aunque lo haga inconscientemente.

—Hola pequeña—dijo Edward sacándome de mi aturdimiento, trato de acercarse a mí a besarme pero voltee mi cara, haciendo que sus labios cayeran en mi mejilla.

— ¡Hey!—dije saludándolo, ahora que me daba cuenta tenia algunos rasguños en su cuello y las manos las tenia llenas de moretes y otros rasguños.

— ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto preocupado mientras pasaba sus manos por mis brazos — ¿Has estado llorando?

—No pasa nada ¿quieres pasar?

—Claro amor— me tomo de la mano y entramos a tu casa —en tu habitación o en la sala.

—En mi habitación.

Seguimos caminando hacia las escaleras, sabía que debía de comportarme más normal y no a punto de ponerme a llorar.

En cuando entramos a mi habitación me apego a él y presiono sus labios contra los míos, en un beso desesperado y hambriento, pero lleno de amor, me presionaba contra él como si quisiera que nunca desapareciera. Puse mis manos en su cara y lo acerque más a mí, tratando de demostrarle todo mi amor y tratando de decir en ese beso que lo sentía. De repente mis piernas tocaron el filo de la cama y caímos en ella.

Edward se posiciono sobre mí, pero sin que yo soportara su peso y me siguió besando, sus manos entraron por dentro de mi blusa y empezó a tocar mis pechos, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, pero no le tome importancia.

—Bella me encantan este tipo de reconciliaciones—dijo entre besos en mi cuello dirigiéndose a mi clavícula—Bella cuando quieras que me deten…—un sollozo irrumpió en el lugar —Bella estas llorando, yo… amor lo siento, por favor perdóname, soy un estúpido no volverá a pasar. Amor perdóname.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando por todo lo que se avecinaba. Edward se levanto de encima de mí y se sentó en la silla del escritorio que estaba enfrente de mi cama. Tenía las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos, mientras se sostenía apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas.

Como pude me levante de la cama y acomode mi ropa, todavía estaba llorando y ya no podía detenerme, era ahora o nunca.

—Edward—lo llame, el levanto la mirada y me miro directamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento.

—Edward, necesitamos hablar—dije después de varios segundos en silencio.

Pude ver terror en su mirada y como se tensaba. El ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos de nuevos, gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review, agregaron la historia a favoritos, por darle una oportunidad a la historia de verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles ustedes son las que hacen que continué la historia.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es un capitulo de transición pero no por eso menos importante, ahora si, a partir del próximo capitulo veremos al Edward verdadero.**

**¿Qué les parece la historia? eso quisiera saber, y si tienen alguna duda, algun comentario sobre la historia, si notan algun error ortográfico, si tienen alguna idea, si se sienten identificadas por que no dejan un review, yo con gusto atendere sus dudas.**

**Y ademas les tengo una sorpresa una adelanto para el próximo capitulo, para que sigan leyendo la historia y asi esperen con ansias el proximo capitulo, bueno aqui se los dejo:**

— _¡No, no Isabella, No! Tú no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo_

—_Edward no hagas esto mas difícil, para ti y para mi—suplique_

—_Para ti, no me hagas reír Isabella—dijo alzando los brazos al aire y paseándose por el cuarto como un león enjaulado. _

_Pero paro abruptamente de caminar con el auto, mire hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna por lo que pudiera pensar._

_No, no, no, que no piense nada idiota. Pensé_

_Se acerco lentamente a la cómoda y agarro el folleto del intercambio, lo leyó lentamente, un silencio terrorífico se instalo entre nosotros, esperando que la bomba explotara._

— _¡¿Qué diablos es esto Isabella? —grito enojado._

**Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Capítulo 4

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicacion en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.******

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

_Como pude me levante de la cama y acomode mi ropa, todavía estaba llorando y ya no podía detenerme, era ahora o nunca._

_—Edward—lo llame, el levanto la mirada y me miro directamente a los ojos._

_—Lo siento._

_—Edward, necesitamos hablar—dije después de varios segundos en silencio._

_Pude ver terror en su mirada y como se tensaba. El ya sabía lo que le iba a de__cir._

_._

—No, no necesitamos hablar—dijo parándose y pasando sus manos por su cabello.

— ¡Edward! —grite para que reaccionara.

— ¡No! — Empezó a recoger su chaqueta que en el momento de pasión pasado había caído al piso —Mira bebe, mejor nos vemos mañana así recapacitas todo y como si nada—se acerco a mí para besarme pero me aleje.

— ¡No Edward! Vamos a hablar — empezamos un duelo de mirada el cual Edward rompió y se dirigió a la puerta — ¡Si sales por esa puerta, te juro Edward Cullen que nunca en mi vida te vuelvo a voltear a ver!

Edward se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, su espalda estaba encorvada, se miraba abatido, no me gustaba, yo no podía hacerle esto a mi Edward yo lo amaba estaba a punto de tirar todo por la borda y suplicarle su perdón de rodillas si era necesario pero recordé que esto era por nosotros aunque no sabía si saldría algo bueno o malo de esto.

—Muy bien habla— volteo a verme y su mirada verde antes llena de esperanza y brillo ahora estaba opaca.

—yo ehh… — pareciera que toda la valentía que sentía hace algunos segundos desapareciera y las palabras no podían salir. Baje la mirada hacia mis manos.

— ¡Maldita sea! Si vas a decírmelo, dime lo ya, pero mírame a los ojos para ver si no me mientes

—No me hables de esa manera —le dije enojada, pero no podía culparlo por sus palabras.

— ¿y cómo quieres que te hable? Cuando estas a punto de romper mi corazón. —Exclamó —ya sé que tal… mi amorcito porque me haces esto, sabes que te amo, pero sabes que todo estará bien entre nosotros seremos amigos, está bien bebe —dijo con voz de niño pequeño pero irónica —Así está mejor.

—Edward no seas cruel.

—No seas cruel tú Isabella —se rodillo frente a mí y me sostuvo de las manos —sabes que no quieres esto, yo no quiero esto, te amo—se acerco a mí y me beso —te amo—se acerco de manera furiosa a besarme—te amo, te amo.

—No Edward—lo aleje de mi —no te hagas esto, no te desvalores.

—Bella, harás que me vuelva loco, no digas nada, perdóname, por todo pero no me dé... —le costaba decir las palabras, me arrepentiría por siempre por todo el daño que le estoy causando a él.

—Edward —lo levante de mi regazo y me limpie las lágrimas traicioneras—Creo que es mejor que ya no sigamos siendo pareja —al pronunciar esas palabras quedo el ultimo pedazo de mi corazón y de mi alma

— ¡No, no Isabella, No! Tú no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo.

—Edward no hagas esto más difícil, para ti y para mi—suplique.

—Para ti, no me hagas reír Isabella—dijo alzando los brazos al aire y paseándose por el cuarto como un león enjaulado.

Pero paro abruptamente de caminar por el cuarto, mire hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna por lo que pudiera pensar.

_No, no, no, que no piense nada, ¡idiota!_ Pensé

Se acerco lentamente a la cómoda y agarro el folleto del intercambio, lo leyó lentamente, un silencio terrorífico se instalo entre nosotros, esperando que la bomba explotara.

— ¡¿Qué diablos es esto Isabella? —grito enojado.

—Es solo un folleto —dije dirigiéndome hacia él y tratando de arrebatárselo.

—Si seguramente solo un folleto —dijo de forma irónica— no será que tienes a otro hombre haya, que le das lo que no a mí.

—No se dé que hablas, estás loco. Dame ese folleto Edward.

—Y a mí me tienes solo a pan y agua, dándome _tu amor_ el cual no existe, solo me usaste y yo te entregue todo a ti, a ver, ¿te divertiste jugando conmigo? ¿El es bueno en la cama?

—No me faltes el respeto Edward.

—Estoy seguro que cuando "vas" con tu madre a Florida te vas con él y pasas todo el día en la habitación, me das asco.

No pude más y le di una cachetada.

— ¡Cállate, no me faltes el respeto, tú no sabes nada! ¡Eres un loco, celoso! ¡Yo nunca estuve con nadie más!

—Si Isabella —no dejaba su tono irónico — pero que se puede esperar de una mujerzuela como tú. Acaso necesitaba pagarte para tener sexo.

Le volví a pegar otra cachetada.

— ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡Lárgate no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio! ¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!—le empecé a aventar todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. Cuando me quede sin nada que aventarle lo empecé a empujar, fue fácil pues el no ponía resistencia.

—Yo te amaba Bella, te amo porque me haces esto—repetía lo mismo como en trance, mientras lo empujaba a la puerta principal.

Estaba a punto de cerrar pero su pie se interpuso y no podía cerrarla.

—Perdóname, no quise decir eso, no quise decir nada, lo siento, lo siento, vuelve conmigo.

No me moleste en verlo solo en seguir empujando la puerta.

—No lo creo Edward, has arruinado cualquier oportunidad de que pudiera recapacitar.

—No cortemos, tomemos un tiempo—dijo suplicando asomando su cabeza a través del pequeño espacio que quedaba, si hubiera sido otra situación me hubiera dado risa, como alguna vez paso.

—_Ya es tarde Edward, Charlie piensa que ya te fuiste, son más de las once—dije mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta para despedirme._

—_Un rato más, ni se dará cuenta amor._

—_No Edward—empecé a reír—Charlie es policía recuerdas, el siempre se da cuenta, hasta pienso que tiene cámaras en la casa._

—_Vamos amor—me recargo en la puerta y me beso—quince minutos es todo. —le respondí con entusiasmo el beso._

—_No te pases de listo Cullen, es hora de irse, mañana tienes examen._

—_Ya he estudiado, además te puedo estudiar a ti y sería como una práctica —dijo elevando las cejas._

—_Eres un cerdo—golpee su pecho juguetonamente—Adiós._

_Abrí la puerta y salió Edward._

—_Nos vemos mañana._

—_A las seis y media en punto — le conteste._

—_Adiós—dijo al casi cerrar la puerta y digo casi por que interpuso su pie._

—_Edward—le reclame._

—_Necesito un beso, antes de irme—deje un caso beso en sus labios._

—_Adiós—trate de empujar de nuevo la puerta_

—_Creo que no fue suficiente._

_Así seguimos como por quince minutos, trataba de cerrar la puerta y Edward me pedía otro beso, al final Edward se quedo los quince minutos que quería desde un principio , pero en realidad yo no me quejaba sí podía seguir besándolo, tuvimos que separarnos porque Charlie grito desde su habitación que ya había pasado el horario de visita de Edward y que mañana había clases, bueno no lo dijo de esa manera, solo no lo estoy diciendo tan literal, ya que en realidad salieron algunas malas palabras de la boca del jefe Swan y Edward no se apareció en mi casa en tres días y nos tuvimos que ver en parques y en la escuela._

Ahora miraba lo irónico de la situación.

—Perdóname Bella.

—No Edward, hoy no te puedo perdonar.

—Bella, amor….

— ¿Todo bien Bella?—pregunto una voz, era Charlie que acaba de llegar y estaba a un lado de la puerta de su auto, su mano estaba cerca de su arma. Edward debió ver lo mismo, pues se retiro de la puerta.

—Si papá, Edward ya se iba— respondí, Edward me miraba con suplica solo pude apartar la mirada a un lado.

Edward no pudo seguir enfrente de la presencia de Charlie, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¿Todo bien entre ustedes?—dijo Charlie mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a la sala. Me senté junto a él.

—Edward y yo terminamos—al pronunciar las palabras un dolor profundo se instalo en mi pecho, como si me faltara aire.

—Vaya—dijo Charlie, lanzando un chiflido — ¿Estás bien?

Charlie y yo no expresábamos muy bien nuestros sentimientos frente al otro, pero agradecía el esfuerzo de Charlie por preguntar cómo me sentía, aunque fuera incomodo para él.

—Más o menos.

— ¿Quieres que pida pizza?—dijo con la mirada fija en el televisor al igual que yo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, podía jurar que no estaba prestando atención al partido de beisbol del televisor.

—Sí.

Seguimos con la vista en el televisor pero sin tomar en cuenta el programa que estaba viendo Charlie. Los dos estábamos tensos, Charlie abría la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerrada sin pronunciar nada, pareciera como si estuviera en una batalla interna.

No resistía mas sin dejar salir el dolor que existía dentro de mí, sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría y necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, la preocupación de Charlie hacia mí hizo que todos los sentimientos arremolinados explotaran de un momento a otro.

Y como si estuviéramos sincronizados y esa conexión padre e hija se hiciera más evidente Charlie me abrazo contra su pecho y solté a llorar todo lo que tenia contenido en mí interior.

Charlie solo esperaba pacientemente a que me calmara y pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, sin forzarme a hablar, nos entendíamos sin palabras solo con nuestro silencio.

—Gracias papá—alcance a pronunciar cuando pude calmarme.

—De nada campanita.

Beso mi cabeza y seguimos abrazados.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encanto tanto escribirlo y me dio tanta pena Edward y Bella, esperemos que los problemas entre estos se arreglen ¿cierto?<strong>

**Gracias a los que agregaron reviews, ya se los agradecí pues contesto todos, ademas si tienen alguna duda trato de aclarárselas. Tambien gracias a los que agregaron la historia en favoritos me hacen muy feliz.**

**Las invito a que pasen por mis otras historias y también que me dejen un review si les gusto la historia, si tienen alguna observación, si notaron errores ortograficos o si quieren comentarme sobre algo que les llamo la atencion en la historia con gusto contestare.**

**Creo que eso es todo, nos leemos pronto.**

**Saludos**


	6. EDWARD POV

********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicacion en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.********

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Necesitaba a Bella, era y es como una droga para mí, siento la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla de todo y todos.

Sé que no soy un ser perfecto aunque ella lo diga, y tengo miedo de que Bella encuentre a alguien mejor y tan perfecta como ella y me cambie. Si eso sucediera, no sé qué pasaría conmigo. Sin mi Bella, mi vida no tiene luz.

Levantarme todas las mañanas y pensar en ella, que en cuanto nos veamos me va a recibir con su blanca sonrisa y sus pozos de chocolate brillando, me hace poder levantarme y seguir con mi vida.

Puede sonar extremista, pero es la realidad, mi realidad.

A Bella la conocí por casualidad, y doy gracias al destino por encontrar a un ángel bondadoso y hermoso por dentro y fuera.

Bella siempre ha sido un poco torpe, pero ese "defecto" la hace totalmente irresistible y adorable al igual que su sonrojo que siempre me cautiva.

_**Flashback**_

_Me encontraba con mi padre Carlisle en el hospital de Forks, un pequeño pueblo escondido en el estado de Washington, me encontraba en mi primer año de la carrera de medicina, eran vacaciones, las cuales pase con mi familia en este pueblo._

_Durante mi tiempo libre, me gustaba hacer un poco de voluntariado, así que ayudaba a mi padre en algunas leves emergencias en las que podía ayudarlo, si se me requería._

_Las enfermeras del lugar ya me conocían y me saludaban a su paso. Nos dirigíamos hacia emergencias, a mi padre le habían informado que había una persona en el área de emergencias la cual se había fracturado el pie, pero como los otros médicos estaban ocupados, mandaron llamar a mi padre._

_Antes de entrar al cubículo donde se encontraba la paciente, una enfermera le entrego a mi padre un tablón con el informe de la paciente. _

—_Bella ¿Cómo estás?—dijo al entrar al cubículo, me extraño que la llamara con tanta naturalidad como si fueran conocidos desde hace tiempo—parece ser que nos extrañas, pues es tu…_

—_es mi segunda visita en la semana._

—_y apenas es miércoles, todo un record señorita Swan._

_No podía ver a la chica pues mi padre me tapaba con su espalda, hasta que mi padre se movió para presentarnos y sentí que el mundo se detuvo, quede sumergido en esos pozos chocolates, me pregunte si su piel era tan suave como se miraba. Era un ángel y estaba en frente de mí._

—_Bella, el es mi hijo Edward, estará dos semanas con nosotros, el me ayudara a atenderte—me presentó, extendí mi mano y no solo para saludarla sino para tocar su piel._

—_Ho-la Edward, mucho gusto soy Bella—dijo un tanto nerviosa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo._

—_Muy bien Bella, ya sabes el procedimiento, siéntate que en un momento te pondremos un yeso a tu pie._

_Después de esas palabras Carlisle y yo nos encargamos de enyesar el pie de Bella, había ocasiones que nos mandábamos miradas furtivas, ella se sonrojaba y yo sonreía como un tonto. Pero nunca hablamos._

_Después de esa ocasión, Bella siguió apareciendo en el hospital varias veces, me preocupe mucho, pero al parecer era muy normal en ella. _

_A partir de esas ocasiones empezamos a conversar en sus visitas, nos hicimos muy amigos, aunque desde el momento en el cual la vi quise se mas que eso._

_Cada día que pasaba me era casi imposible seguir negando mis sentimientos, hasta que un día ya no pude y le confesé todo. La lleve a un picnic y después de un día lleno de actividades, entre conversar andar en bicicleta y caminar, le confesé mi amor por ella, estaba muy nervioso no sabría si ella aceptaría a alguien como a mí._

_Por suerte para mi Bella correspondió mis sentimientos y me confesó que había estado enamorada de mi desde la primera vez que nos vimos, pero pensó que la brecha de edad entre nosotros-yo tenía dieciocho y ella dieciséis-iba a ser un obstáculo entre los dos._

Todo iba muy bien, yo amaba a Bella y ella me amaba a mí, Charlie su padre, me llamaba hijo.

Pero al crecer mi Bella, cambio su físico de angelical, tierna y un poco infantil a toda una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, su físico seguía siendo angelical y tierna, pero ahora había florecido en ella una sensualidad que no era el único que había notado.

Me hervía la sangre cada vez que algún sujeto posaba su mirada en Bella, en pensar en los pensamientos pecaminosos que tenían de mi dulce Bella. Pero no, no podían ella debería seguir siendo pura y no era merecedora de esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Bella tenia más amigos que amigas, le costaba socializar un poco con las chicas de su edad, pues según en palabras eran muy superficiales, cosa que mi Bella no era.

Los hombres la querían y la deseaban, pero ellos no podrían alejarme de ella.

Sabía que sus "amigos" querían otro tipo de relación con mi Bella y querían alejarme de ella, para quedarse con mi ángel, pero no, antes de eso muerto, así que fui y hable con ellos para que se alejaran y nos dejaran en paz.

Además ellos lastimaría a mi Bella, yo aunque no soy perfecto nunca lo haría pues la amo con toda mi alma.

Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente, pues otros hombres de daban cuenta de la belleza de Bella y no les importaba que yo estuviera a un lado de ella, ¡le coqueteaban en mis narices! Y ella no hacía nada. Lo cual me molestaba.

Tal vez ella también ya se estaba aburriendo de mi y por eso no hacía nada al respecto, tal vez ella me estaba engañando y me miraba la cara de tonto. Esos pensamientos siempre inundaban mi mente aunque tratara de llevarlos al fondo de mis pensamientos.

Pero desde ese fatídico día todo se arruino para mí y mis sospechas casi se dejaron al descubierto.

Ver como ese chico tal Mike Newton con fama de Playboy chocaba con mi Bella hizo que me molestara, pero verlo platicar con Bella y que ella lo disculpara tan rápido hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

Una furia se apodero de mi, ya no era yo. Arremetí contra el tal Mike, sentía como miraba todo desde afuera pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era yo el que daba los golpes, el chico debería ser castigado por quererme robar a Bella.

La voz de Bella se escuchaba muy lejos, mi mente me decía que parara pero otra parte de mi, decía que debía ver muerto a Mike.

Sus amigos se metieron a la lucha, pero no me importo y no sentía sus golpes, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina.

— ¡Edward detente! Lo estas matando —escuche la voz de Bella a lo lejos, debía de parar pero mi monstruo interior no me dejaba, me pedía seguir luchando por lo que es mío— ¡Basta Edward Cullen!— reaccione de inmediato.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando me llevaron a la dirección, voltee a mi alrededor y Bella no estaba, tal vez la había asustado y la comprendía en cuanto saliera de esta iría a verla a su casa y arreglaríamos todo.

Pero tenía un presentimiento que no me dejaba estar cómodo.

— Lo siento señor Cullen, pero no puedo permitir este tipo de comportamientos, en esta institución, quedara suspendido una semana y además no puedo dejar que esto quede impune una patrulla de policía vendrá por usted.

_¿Qué? _pensé.

Nos quedamos en silencio, una patrulla de la policía de Seattle me llevo a la delegación, con la llamada a la que tenía derecho hable a mis padres, los cuales le hablaron al abogado de la familia.

Cuando llego y después de hablar con las personas correspondientes el abogado me dijo que tenía que pagar la fianza pero que además debía de permanecer seis horas en arresto.

La condena paso demasiado lento, quería estar con mi Bella, la necesitaba después de estar tanto tiempo separados, necesitaba escuchar su voz, sentía que en estos momentos debía que estar con ella y consolandola, consolándonos mutuamente.

En cuanto salí de la delegación marque a Bella, su voz se escuchaba diferente, se notaba nerviosa, sabía que algo andaba mal y más cuando le dije _Te amo_ y ella no respondió.

_¡Maldición! _ Tal vez estaba más enojada de lo que pensaba, sí estaba enojada, no pasaría nada entre nosotros, le pediría perdón y todo estaría bien, no hay por qué preocuparse.

Pero todas mis esperanzas quedaron rotas y olvidadas cuando llegue a su casa y ella estaba distante.

Por un segundo pensé que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, cuando la bese y me correspondió, pero cuando empezó a llorar, la realidad me golpeo.

Alguien iba a salir con el corazón roto esta noche.

Cuando me dijo que teníamos que hablar, me volví loco. Empecé a dar vueltas por su habitación y de lo que más me arrepiento le dije muchas cosas que pensaba mi inconsciente pero que siempre las callaba porque sabía que no eran verdad.

Y luego el folleto de intercambio llego para arruinar todo, mis sospechas quedaron al descubierto ella se iba con otro y no ya no nos pertenecíamos nunca más.

Discutimos como nunca antes en nuestras vidas, mi corazón decía que me detuviera que nos estábamos haciendo daño y cada vez la herida se abría más.

Reaccione, no podía vivir sin ella, no me importaba que me hubiera engañado, yo la perdonaría con tal de que estuviera conmigo y me dejara ser parte de su vida. Podríamos empezar desde cero. Pero ella no lo permitió, me cerró su corazón y la comprendía completamente.

Definitivamente mi corazón fue el que salió roto, esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo a todos, si lo se que me tarde mucho, pero hace algunas semanas creo que 3 entre a la escuela y he estado muy ocupada, ademas de que la mayoria de las materias que me dan, son total nuevas para mi, ademas de que me dejan mucha tarea.<strong>

**Gracias a todos y todas las que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el fic, agregarlo a favoritos y dejar Reviews, enserio que se los agradezco mucho.**

**Y bien que les pareció, se que la forma en la que escribí este capitulo esta un poco raro, pero lo escribí asi, pues como sabemos Edward es un poco inseguro con sus pensamientos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nunca he escrito desde el punto de vista de un hombre y menos de un hombre tan complejo y celopata.**

**Asi que para no alargar mas esto, me despido, tratare de actualizar mas pronto la proxima vez. ¿que les parece si me dejan un review o pasan por mis otras historias?**

**Nos vemos, saludos.**


	7. Capítulo 5

********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicacion en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.********

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos.<strong>

20 días, 480 horas, 28800 minutos, 1728000 segundos y contando.

15 llamadas al día y bajando; 10 mensajes de texto al día y miles de miradas furtivas.

Bella Swan, se sentía como un drogadicto sin haber probado la heroína. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de lanzar todo por la borda, pero no se lo permitió, sabía que podría resistir aunque su alma doliera como mil demonios.

Los primeros días no lo vio, pues estaba suspendido, pero constantemente mientras caminaba por la calle se sentía observada, se sentía perseguida, pero más que sentirse temerosa, se sentía protegida pues esa presencia, esa vibra que mandaba esa persona o eso, la podía reconocer desde kilómetros.

Las llamadas iniciaron desde que ella lo saco de su casa, una tras otra solo paraban en la noche y durante sus clases, los dedos le picaban por agarrar el teléfono y contestar, pero sabía que no, aun no era el momento, aun no podía hablar con él sin ponerse a suplicar por su perdón, por el dolor que le causo.

En la Universidad no se hablaban o bueno ella daba la vuelta y escapaba como cobarde cuando él la mirada y trataba de acercársele. _Gallina_, pensaba. Pero eso no impedía que para que sus miradas se conectaran por algunos segundos en el comedor o cuando lo miraba de lejos.

Su vida a partir de ese día había cambiado drásticamente, ya no se conocía. Simplemente ya no era la persona que solía ser.

Charlie ya la había amenazado con mandarla con Renne a Florida, la había acusado de prácticamente comportarse como un zombie.

Ángela, se mantenía al margen de la situación pero se daba cuenta que la situación estaba empezando a preocupar a su amiga. Pero no había nada que podría curarla en este momento, tal vez con el tiempo. Tal vez.

.

.

—Ya sabes quién esta volteando hacia acá—hablo Ángela, rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban las dos amigas, se encontraban en una mesa en el patio tratando de realizar un trabajo, pero la mente de Bella estaba en otra parte, como siempre desde hace casi un mes.

—Bella, ¿me escuchaste?—volvió a preguntar a su amiga.

— ¿Qué? lo siento Ángela estaba un poco distraída—trato de disculparse.

—Lo sé Bella, es como si tu cuerpo solo estuviera aquí, me preocupas amiga…Edward Cullen esta volteando hacia acá.

El pecho de Bella empezó a doler, sintió como le faltaba el aire y un gran agujero se abría en su corazón, trato de disimular la mueca que hizo su rostro sin mucho éxito.

—De verdad—trato de sonar despreocupada, pero fallo—deja de mirarlo, tal vez piense que lo estamos acosando.

—Pues yo creo que es al revés…Bella, se nota triste, hasta desarreglado, esto los está consumiendo de más a ti y a él… nunca creí que dijera esto, pero Bella creo que deberías regresar con él o por lo menos intentar ser amigos. Solo te digo que tu mundo no gire alrededor de el. No puedes depender tanto.

—Ángela, Ángela, hablas como si fuéramos a volver—hablo con voz sombría—le hice mucho daño, no creo que me perdone.

—Bella, ¿Hablas en serio? El hombre te come con la mirada, sigue todos tus movimientos, te marca todo el día… ¿qué crees que busca? ¿Venganza?

—Puede ser Ángela, no lo sé…además el también me lastimo, me dijo muchas cosas horribles, que no se si podre olvidarlas.

— ¡No me habías hablado sobre eso! Hijo de…

—Basta, Ang, ya no tiene importancia—Bella nunca había odio hablar a su amiga de esa forma y la sorprendió.

—Mira Bella, creo que los dos dijeron cosas que no deberían de haber dicho y si yo influí en tu decisión de separarte de él, lo siento. Pero a que el te dijera esas cosas hay un trecho muy grande, así que piensa si lo perdonarías o que le dirías si estuviera frente de ti.

—Ang, ¿de qué hablas?

—Edward viene hacia acá —Bella abrió los ojos asustada, las manos le empezaron a sudar —Bella, solo quiero verte feliz, y si solo lo logras con Edward, adelante. Pero recuerda por un momento pensar en ti primero, en tu salud emocional antes que los otros. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No por favor y gracias por preocuparte por mi Angie— Ángela no alcanzo a contestar pues ante ellas estaba Edward Cullen en persona.

La distancia y los recuerdos de Bella no le hacían justicia, Edward siempre había sido hermoso, pero en esta ocasión aunque lo seguía siendo, tenía un aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

—Hola Bella, Ángela—saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenos días Edward—respondió Ángela por las dos, pues Bella no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

—Bella ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

—Lo siento Edward, solo me iré si Bella me lo pide—respondió Ángela a la mirada que le lanzo Edward al dirigirse a Bella. Edward suspiro.

—No sé cómo empezar —paso las manos por su cabello cobrizo—Bells, estos días he tratado de alejarme de ti como tú querías, pero no puedo…amor, no puedo olvidarte, no puedo vivir sin ti. Estos días han sido un infierno, pensando que tú me odias y sé que tienes toda la razón de estarlo después de todas las cosas que te dije… pero no sé que me paso no era yo, se que… te falle y de verdad lo siento, perdóname por todas las cosas que te dije, merezco el peor de lo castigos y ese fue el que te alejaras de mi. Sé que debo de confiar en nosotros pero eres demasiado perfecta Bella, casi irreal. Así que si me dices que aun sientes algo por mí, tratare de luchar por tu amor, pero si no me amas ya… no se qué haría.

Bella Swan no sabía que sucedía, las palabras no salían de su boca, trataba de procesar todo rápidamente. Edward le estaba pidiendo disculpas a ella, todo parecía tan irreal, el momento que pensó que nunca llegaría llego, de nuevo tendría a su Edward a su lado, por fin se pertenecerían de nuevo.

—Bella, cariño perdóname, por favor.

Estaba feliz, su corazón volvió a latir, se sentía feliz, pero había algo. Sentía que no era lo correcto, que Edward llegara ahí y solo dijera su discurso y ya que luego lo perdonaría. Era como el viejo Edward, el que arreglaba todo con solo una disculpa, unas palabras cariñosas y ella caí a sus pies.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo el alma, estaba a punto de perdonarlo, pero si lo hacía volverían a caer en ese círculo vicioso, él la daña, ella y el lloran desolados por un tiempo, luego él le pide disculpas y lo perdonaba.

Era ese típico sí, pero no, lo amaba pero ya no era tan tonta, sabía que Edward tenía un problema y esos eran los celos. Ella sabía que no podía cambiar la forma de ser de las personas aunque todo el mundo decía que con amor todo se puedo, ella sabía que mientras no haya voluntad por parte de la otra persona para cambiar, ni la fuerza de todo el mundo podría cambiarlo. Además ella ya no quería ser la novia lastimada, ya no quería que Edward le viera la cara, que pensara que todo se arreglaba así, no… así no funcionaban las cosas ahora.

Edward y Ángela esperaban impacientes la respuesta de Bella, miraba el infinito casi sin pestañear.

Hasta que volteo con Edward, y él pensó que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Edward… te perdono

_Gracias, s_usurró Edward acercándose a Bella para Besarla en los labios como él había extrañado.

—Pero no olvido Edward…me es imposible—Edward se quedo paralizado.

—Amor… yo

—Déjame terminar Edward, tu ya tuviste tu tiempo de hablar—Bella no sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje, las palabras de Ángela tal vez la habían ayudado, ya no quería ser aquella típica novia sumisa, que se dejaba mangonear por nadie — Edward, te amo, pero todo lo que me dijiste me lastimo…mucho, pensé que estaba claro que te ibas a enojar pero no que me tratarías de esa manera y que dijeras todas esas cosas que son mentiras. Pensé que me conocía, pensé que tenias una mejor idea de quién soy, después de perjurarte mi amor.

—Bella…

—Callate—dijo entre dientes exasperada—crees que todo se arregla con un lo siento, con un "no era yo", Edward siempre esa es tu excusa, cuando mejor porque no aceptas que no tienes confianza en mí, en nosotros, las cosas no se arreglan a si Edward, tal vez antes pero ya no. Lo que hiciste fue demasiado, golpear a una persona ¡Casi matarla! Solo porque me empujo, el chico me pidió disculpas.

— ¡Te estaba seduciendo! —estaban empezando a gritar, los alumnos que estaban más cerca miraban la situación disimuladamente, otros no tanto.

— ¡Eso no lo sé Edward! No me puedo percatar de eso, cuando solo pienso en ti, cuando estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

—Bella yo…

—Edward si quieres mi perdón ya lo tienes, no te preocupes….pero si tienes esperanza en nosotros y confías en nuestra antigua relación te esperare con los brazos abiertos —le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente como en los viejos tiempos, Edward cerró los ojos ante el tacto.

—Creo en nosotros Bella…

—Yo también Edward, pero aun no podemos estar juntos, aunque la herida se está cerrando gracias a ti por volver, necesita cicatrizar. Cuando creas que ya sanaste también tus heridas, podremos volver a ser Edward y Bella.

—Pensé que somos Edward y Bella. —dijo mirando a los pozos chocolates de Bella.

—Pronto amor, pronto.

Se empezaron a acercar lentamente, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, las manos de ambos no abandonaban sus mejillas.

—Te amo Bella.

—Yo también te amo Edward.

Y cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, el timbre sonó, haciendo que se separan de un brinco.

—Tengo clase. —dijo parándose mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba al hombro al igual que Ángela. —Nos vemos pronto Edward.

Bella se empezó a alejar. Edward se quedo en shock, estaba a punto de volver a probar su elixir de la vida y la volvió a dejar ir….

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —grito a Bella que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Bella voltio y empezó a caminar de espaldas.

—Solo confianza, cariño. Solo eso.

Y sonrió como tonto, pues le había dicho cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, una super gigantesca disculpa, de verdad lo siento... la escuela me consume demasiado, entre tareas, ir a estudiar ingles y ademas sacar buenas calificaciones para la universidad, me esta secando el cerebro literalmente. y si se que paso más de un mes. Pero en serio,ni tiempo para leer, ademas de que la inspiración no llegaba y tenia un capitulo pero ugh era totalmente sin chiste y obviamente no lo iba a subir, pero este esta mejor... no se cuando volveré a subir capitulo, pero espero que pronto, este es un puente largo y no tengo clases hasta el jueves 3 de noviembre, así que pueda subir algo en esos días (pero como dije, la escuela me consume y tengo exámenes y trabajos que entregar para ese día) pero tratare de hacer lo posible. Espero que el fic no tenga errores y si los tiene háganme saber <strong>

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta y las demás historia, también por agregarla a favoritos y dejar un review... para ser pocos capitulos llevamos un buen numero de ellos.. no son 100 ni 50 pero estoy agradecida con cada una de las personas que dejan un review y me animan a continuar ¿que tal si dejan uno?**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	8. Capítulo 6

_********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicacion en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.********_

* * *

><p><em>Y cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse, el timbre sonó, haciendo que se separan de un brinco.<em>

—_Tengo clase. —dijo parándose mientras tomaba su mochila y se la colgaba al hombro al igual que Ángela. —Nos vemos pronto Edward._

_Bella se empezó a alejar. Edward se quedo en shock, estaba a punto de volver a probar su elixir de la vida y la volvió a dejar ir…._

— _¡Bella! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —grito a Bella que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia. Bella voltio y empezó a caminar de espaldas._

—_Solo confianza, cariño. Solo eso._

_Y sonrió como tonto, pues le había dicho cariño._

_._

_._

Para Bella Swan y para Edward Cullen, todo parecía tener un nuevo comienzo. El lapso de tiempo que habían pasado separados, les había ayudado para replantearse su situación.

Isabella se había dado cuenta que estos años anteriores en su relación con Edward, se había portado como el tipo de mujer que más temía convertirse: sumisas, dispuestas a hacer todo lo que su hombre decía y complacerlos, aquella mujer que pareciera que no tuviera cerebro y dependía del hombre.

Edward Cullen, trato e intento no sacar ese monstruo cuando su amada Bella hablaba con sus compañeros de clase, aunque lo logro algunas veces, falló la mayoría; lanzando dagas por los ojos cuando alguien miraba a su Bella o en el peor de los casos, acorralándolos en algún rincón y casi estrellar su puño en su cara y digo casi pues la voz de Bella le recordaba que de él dependía que la relación funcionara.

— ¡Edward!— grito Bella al ver a Edward fuera de su facultad, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo emocionada— ¿Qué haces aquí, no tenias hoy tu grupo de estudio?

—Hola cariño—Edward beso el tope de la cabeza de Isabella, desde aquel día en que lo perdono no había vuelto a probar los apetecibles labios de Isabella.

Pareciera como si volvieran a iniciar su noviazgo desde el principio, tratándose con timidez especialmente por parte de Bella, solo se abrazaban, se tomaban de las manos y se daban pequeños besos en la mejilla. En algunas ocasiones iban a comer o al cine pero a las 8:00 de la noche, Isabella estaba en su casa por órdenes estrictas de Charlie, que no había perdonado aún a Edward por haber lastimado a su nena. Tampoco podía entrar a la residencia Swan.

—Hoy es viernes, dejar los estudios por un día no hace daño, además me apetecía verte, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar?—dijo Edward ilusionado, hoy era el día que le diría a Isabella sobre sus "progresos" en su control de la ira y los celos y le pediría retomar su relación en el punto donde estaban, no le gustaba tener una relación como de adolecentes primerizos.

—Lo siento Edward he quedado con Ángela, vamos a estudiar en mi casa, pediremos pizza y se quedara a dormir.

—Wow, creo que tienes todo el día ocupado —dijo algo molesto, pero trato de disimilar su enojo, tomo las manos de Isabella entre las suyas — ¿tienes planes para mañana, podemos ir al cine y luego tener una cena romántica?

— ¡Diablos Edward!—las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeron de rojo—no puedo, mañana acompañare a Charlie a la reserva, se lo prometí, además hace mucho que no miro a Billy, a Jake, a los chicos de la reserva—Isabella no podía creer que estuviera rechazando a Edward por segunda ocasión.

Edward sentía que la sangre le hervía, su Bella iba a estar rodeada de chuchos, de adolescentes hormonales, además parecía que lo estuviera evitando a propósito, no se supone que ella quería empezar otra vez, ¡como rayos lo iba a ser! Si siempre estaba ocupada.

— ¿Estás bien?—Isabella puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Edward— estas hirviendo, creo que tienes temperatura.

—Bella ¿me estas evitando? ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? Supuse que tú querías que esto funcionara —respondió con los dientes apretados, Isabella se separo de él y lo miro con el seño fruncido.

—Claro que quiero que esto funcione, pero eso no significa que cancele mis planes hechos hace semanas y deje de ver a mis amigos, solo por que a ti te apetece salir Edward—respondió enojada Isabella.

—Cuida tu lenguaje—le advirtió Edward, con los puños apretados.

— ¿O que Edward? ¿Me vas a golpear, encerrar como un cavernícola? —dijo Bella entre dientes, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que Edward la escuchara. —No quiero pelear —suspiro cansada—será mejor que me vaya antes de que digamos más cosas que nos lastimen, nos vemos el lunes Edward.

Bella se despidió con la mano de Edward, mientras caminaba hacia Ángela que la esperaba unos 10 metros atrás.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto Ángela a Bella preocupada, mientras comía una rebana de pizza. —Estas demasiada callada.

—Sabes estoy excelente, más que excelente—le respondió Bella con una sonrisa. A continuación paso a platicarle toda la conversación que había tenido con Edward, en donde la parte posesiva de Edward salió a flote y como ella le contesto.

Por primera vez en su relación con Edward no se sentía una inútil, se sentía diferente. Aun amaba a Edward, su amor por él no había cambiado en absoluto, es mas aumentaba cada día que pasaba con él, pero ahora no se sentía tan dependiente a él, se sentía libre. Sabía que había algo afuera más allá de Edward Cullen el amor de su vida.

— ¿Cómo crees que se tome Edward si le digo que vaya a terapia?

Ángela casi se atraganta con su pedazo de pizza.

—Pues tal vez al principio no acepte pero si es por ti, seguro que ira.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta y siguió comiendo su pizza.

Tal vez muchos pensaran que estaba loca por seguir con Edward con esa actitud, pero ella sabía que detrás de todo eso, había un chico tímido e inseguro, un chico totalmente enamorado y entregado, alguien que le recitaba poemas al oído, que disfrutaba tanto como de un picnic en su prado, una cena preparada por ella o hasta de una cita en su restaurante.

También amaba esos silencios que decían tanto cuando estaba con él y como se perdían en ambos cuando se miraban a los ojos, amaba su risa, la forma tan tierna en la que se comportaba cuando estaba con ella, amaba la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos cuando la tomaba de la mano o cuando ponía un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja antes de besarla.

Amaba cuando le decía cuanto la amaba y le decía todas sus promesas de amor, amaba al chico juguetón, que de un momento a otro al estar recostados en el sillón empezaba con una guerra de cosquillas; amaba su lado sexy y coqueto cuando lo acompañaba a su departamento y se paseaba en bóxers como si no pasara nada, cuando le lanzaba esos guillos nada disimulados que la hacían sonrojarse y le decían lo apetecible que estaba, también su lado chef cuando intentaba prepararle la cena pero resultaba quemada y tenían que pedir comida china.

Amaba a Edward Cullen de eso estaba segura.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ángela se despidió de Bella y a las pocas horas Bella partió junto con Charlie a la reserva.

—Así que Sue…—comenzó Bella una conversación con Charlie en el camino. Sue era la viuda de Harry Clearwater.

— ¿Cuál Sue? —Charlie tomo el tono escarlata en su cara, el cual había heredado a su hija Isabella.

—Char…papá, he visto el recibo telefónico, 50 llamadas de más de 1 hora a la casa de los Clearwater, no creo que tengas que llamar al pequeño Seth todos los días a la una de la mañana.

—Bella, hija yo te quería decir, pero…

—Está bien papá lo comprendo.

Durante el resto del camino no se hablo más en el auto de los Swan.

Al llegar a la reserva Bella salió corriendo al encuentro de su mejor amigo y casi hermano Jacob Black, después del emotivo encuentro entre los amigos paso a saludar a Billy y a los demás chicos de la reserva. Charlie, rojo de la vergüenza presento a su novia Sue oficialmente a Bella.

Los dos siguiente días pasaron volando para Bella, entre paseos al mar, mini torneos de futbol, fogatas al anochecer, ayudar a Jake a arreglar su coche y por supuesto pasando el tiempo conversando con su amigo Jacob.

—Así que rompiste con tu noviecito—confirmo Jake en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvieron esos dos días.

—Algo así, pero volvimos a empezar desde cero —confirmo Bella cabizbaja.

—Bella, te quiero como mi hermana y lo sabes, espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, voy a aceptar cualquiera que sea tu decisión.

—Gracias Jake, eso significa mucho para mí—Bella abrazo a Jacob.

— Bueno basta de demostraciones de afecto, vuélveme a contar como le dijiste a Charlie sobre que conocías la existencia de Sue.

.

.

.

El domingo en la tarde Charlie y Bella partieron de regreso a Seattle. Al llegar a casa Bella telefoneo a Edward para ver si podían quedar en algún lugar para comer, si bien Edward era el que tenía que tener más confianza en ellos y esforzarse para que funcionara, ella también tenía que poner un poco de esfuerzo también y si quería ser una mujer independiente y moderna tenía que tener la iniciativa de invitarlo a salir y por qué no, pagar la cuenta.

Al tercer tono Edward Cullen contesto un tanto preocupado.

— ¿Bella? Cariño por fin hablas, me tenias preocupado.

—Hola Edd, lo siento mi teléfono se quedo sin batería—Isabella se quedo por un minuto en silencio al igual que Edward— ¿Te gustaría ir a comer?—pregunto rápidamente con el temor de que al dejarlo plantado por dos días, ahora el decidiera que no quería salir.

— ¿En este momento?

—Sí, pero si no puedes… —respondió avergonzada por invitarlo a salir sin anticipación.

—En este momento voy a tu casa cariño, nos vemos en 15 minutos —Una sonrisa se curvo por la cara de Isabella al escuchar a Edward tomar las llaves de su auto.

Lo que no sabía Isabella es que Edward había pasado prácticamente pegado al lado del teléfono esperando por alguna llamada de ella, solo se levantaba para ir al baño y para prepararse algo de comer pues comía a un lado del teléfono, por no saber nada de su razón de existir.

La ansiedad lo carcomía, sudaba frio estaba a punto de hablar a la comisaria el sábado cuando no recibió ni un mensaje, también estuvo a punto de tomar su automóvil e irse a la Push aunque no fuera bien recibido por nadie; pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tenía que darle su espacio, dejarla respirar.

Así que cuando recibió la llamada de Bella ese domingo a las 4:15 de la tarde sintió que su alma regreso a su vida. Acepto sin dudar la invitación de ella, lo único que desea era verla, abrazarla, tocar sus mejillas y besarla.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Swan, Charlie revisaba el correo, mientras Bella iba a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y maquillarse un poco.

Una sonrisa se puso en el rostro de Charlie al ver una carta de la universidad de su hija. Sabía que era un delito federal revisar el correo de otras personas pero no le importo. Hace unas semanas habían hablado de la universidad para preguntarle sobre su aprobación para que Isabella participara en la convocatoria de un intercambio; al ser una de las mejores calificaciones fue elegida automáticamente sin necesidad que ella hiciera todo el papeleo, solo necesitaban la autorización de su tutor legar para ingresarla al sorteo.

Charlie sin dudarlo y sabiendo el potencial de su hija, acepto sin dudarlo, además ir a Inglaterra era uno de sus sueños.

Y ahora en sus manos estaba el sobre que tal vez cambiaria el futuro de su hija.

— ¿Qué tienes en la mano papá?

—Es para ti pequeña, espero que no consultarte no te moleste.

—Sabes que nunca me molestaría contigo pá'—respondió Bella a su papá con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la carta que Charlie le extendía.

Isabella vio extrañada la carta que le extendía Charlie, no entendía por qué su universidad le enviaba una carta, con aviso de urgente en fin de semana.

—Vamos pequeña ábrela.

Isabella rasgo la carta, sacando su contenido lentamente, al sentir la emoción de su padre se puso nerviosa y todo el contenido se le resbalo de sus manos cayendo al piso. Soltó una risita nerviosa al igual que Charlie que le ayudo a levantar todo. Isabella tomo la carta con manos temblorosas, la vista se le puso borrosa, no podría creer lo que decía la carta, la leyó tres veces.

En las esquinas superiores tenía el sello de la Universidad de Seattle y en la otra esquina de la Universidad de Liverpool.

Después de varios nombres de las dos instituciones y de saludos decía:

_Señorita Isabella Marie Swan, nos complace anunciarle que usted ha sido seleccionada, para ser participe en el programa de intercambios que se lleva en nuestra escuela cada año. En donde solo los alumnos más destacados como usted son acreedores a esta oportunidad, que sabremos qué será de gran experiencia para usted y traerá más prestigio a nuestra universidad._

_Usted ha sido seleccionada para realizar un intercambio con la Universidad de Liverpool, ubicada en Liverpool, Inglaterra. _

_Esperamos su presencia en la dirección de nuestra facultad, el día lunes del mes y año en curso a las 1:45 p.m para discutir y aclarar todas sus dudas, sobre este viaje que nos llena de orgullo._

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, su vista se empaño y recogió el folleto sobre la universidad que estaba aun en el piso.

— ¿Y bien que dice Bells?—pregunto Charlie emocionado con los sentimientos a flor de piel, al igual que Isabella.

—Me voy a Inglaterra —respondió con una sonrisa y llorando de emoción.

En ese momento se escucho un carro parar en la acera, y luego toques insistentes a la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos, lo siento por la demora, pero estos semanas pasadas no me sentía emocionalmente bien para escribir, ni para nada, pero con ayuda ya estoy saliendo adelante. Ademas puede que no sea excusa suficiente ya que tambie odio cuando se tardan en actualizar, pero bueno, he estado yendo a la universidad para pre-inscribirme y antes mi cabeza estaba muy ocupada pensando en que estudiar, al principio quería Literatura, pero me di cuenta que era mas un hobby para desahogarme y si trabajaba toda mi vida en esto, tal vez perdería la magia y lo miraría mas como una obligación. <em>**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y mas el final. ¿que ira a pasar? por fin nos acercamos al núcleo de la historia y donde todos los problemas empezaran a iniciar. Ojala que haya llenado sus expectativas, nos vemos la proxima actualización. Si les gusto déjenmelo saber por un review, si tienen sugerencias de situaciones también, sí también son feministas como yo, en fin para lo que quieran._**

**_Saludos._**


	9. Capítulo 7

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>_

_Bella no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, su vista se empaño y recogió el folleto sobre la universidad que estaba aun en el piso._

— _¿Y bien que dice Bells?—pregunto Charlie emocionado con los sentimientos a flor de piel, al igual que Isabella._

—_Me voy a Inglaterra —respondió con una sonrisa y llorando de emoción._

_En ese momento se escucho un carro parar en la acera, y luego toques insistentes a la puerta._

.

.

Isabella rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Charlie la miro extrañado.

— ¿Esperamos a alguien?—pregunto Charlie, mientras seguían escuchando el insistente golpe en la puerta

—Es Edward, podrías abrirle papá, mientras yo aguardo esto— Isabella tomo los folletos y los guardo en un pequeño cajón en la alacena, no quería que volviera a suscitarse la escena de hace algunas semanas cuando Edward vio el folleto que en su momento pensó que no iba a cambiar nada en su vida.

Quería a Edward, y mucho y sabia que esta noticia tendría un impacto en su relación que estaba de nuevo volviendo a tomar forma. Tenía que tener mucho tacto al decírselo y no debía de retrasarlo más.

—Pero cariño, pensé que tu y Edward…ya sabes, habían terminando.

—No papá, lo volvimos a intentar—dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz— ¡Dios debo de verme horrorosa!—rio—papá podrías abrir.

Bella se dirigió al baño de la planta baja, a calmarse y arreglarse un poco mientras su novio entraba. Hoy era su día y nadie ni nada podría arruinarlo, por fin en pocas semanas su sueño de viajar a Inglaterra se haría realidad. Todos esos años estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, toda esa fiesta a las cuales no asistió, valieron la pena, se sentía orgullosa, este merito era solo suyo. Rio de nuevo al verse en el espejo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa que no podía quitar aunque hiciera muecas frente al espejo se retoco.

La noticia se la daría cuando estuvieran cenando, esperaba que Edward se pusiera contento por ella.

En la sala había una escena completamente diferente a la de Bella.

—Edward—dijo Charlie al abrirle la puerta.

—Jefe Swan—saludo cortésmente, quedándose aun fuera de la casa—Buenas noches.

Charlie suspiro, a el no le gustaba Cullen, principalmente por ser el que le arrebataría a su pequeña, si aunque él no lo aceptara sabia que esos dos jóvenes estaban destinados a estar juntos. También le daba un poco de terror como padre celoso la forma en la que el joven Cullen miraba a su hija, sabía que estaba obsesionado con su hija, pero de la forma en la que se ama con locura, esperaba que este viaje y la distancia hiciera que pudieran no ser tan dependientes el uno del otro. Aunque no le gustara admitir _Edwin_ era el mejor hombre para cuidar, proteger y amar a su pequeña.

—Pasa muchacho— Charlie lo invito a pasar, aunque no le cayera bien, era el novio de su hija.

Recordar a su hija y su cara de emoción cuando leyó la carta hizo que su corazón brincara de alegría. Aunque le doliera alejarse de ella, sabía que tenía que dejarla volar y cumplir sus sueños.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres chico?—pregunto viendo como Edward movía el pie nervioso.

—Están muy bien jefe Swan.

—Llámame Charlie.

Antes de que Edward pudiera agradecer por esa muestra de confianza apareció Bella, que había escuchado con atención el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres que amaba.

—Bella—Edward se paró de su asiento al igual que Charlie.

No respondió nada solo se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Bien chicos, ya va a empezar el partido así que, espero que ya se vayan—bromeo Charlie, _tienes que dejarla volar, _se repitió.

—Si papá—asintió Bella, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla—Nos vemos más tarde.

Edward le dio un apretón de manos y juntos se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Te quiero en casa a las 10 jovencita ni un minuto más, aunque si quieres sí minutos menos—Charlie los acompaño a la puerta, cuando se subieron el auto, el cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Saco una cerveza y se sentó en el sillón para disfrutar del partido de futbol americano. Su pequeña estaba creciendo, miro alrededor, sabía que en algunos años, sus nietos de pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate estarían correteando, le ardió el estomago al pensar en el proceso para que eso sucediera. Antes de seguir pensando el teléfono sonó.

—Residencia Swan—el rostro de Charlie se torno rojo al escuchar el saludo de la persona al otro lado del teléfono—Ho-hola Sue, yo también te amo.

Las manos de los jóvenes seguían entrelazadas, mientras se lanzaban miradas esporádicas cada cierto tiempo.

—Edward para a un lado de la carretera—dijo Bella ansiosa y con el rostro rojo.

— ¿Para qué Bella?—pregunto preocupado, pensando que tal vez su amor cambio de idea y ya no quisiera pasar tiempo con él.

—Solo páralo, amor—con esa palabra su inseguridad se esfumo y paro el auto cerca de la banqueta de la calle desierta.

— ¿Qué pa...?—antes de terminar siquiera la pregunta, Bella estaba en su regazo besándolo con ferocidad. Edward estaba sorprendido por el ataque de lujuria de su novia, que no se dio cuenta que no estaba respondiendo a las caricias, hasta que Bella se separo de él.

—Yo lo sient…—Bella trato de explicarse pero ahora fue el turno de Edward de interrumpirla atacando con igual ferocidad los labios de Bella tal como ella lo había hecho hace algunos momentos. Bella rápidamente siguió su ritmo y empezaron una danza con sus labios, en las que el amor, la alegría, el anhelo y el deseo estuvieron presentes.

Sus lenguas hicieron contacto y los dos gimieron. Las manos de Bella estaban en el cabello cobrizo de Edward, mientras que las manos de este estaban en las caderas de la mujer tratando de acercase mas aunque fuera físicamente imposible.

Bella mordió el labio de Edward mientras se dirigía a su camisa y empezaba a desabrocharla, mientras se movía en el regazo de Edward, estaba cegada por el torbellino de emociones que nunca había sentido y que hacían cosquillas en su vientre, totalmente diferente a las mariposas que sentía cuando miraba a Edward, ahora era esa necesidad de fundirse con él, de ser uno mismo.

La alerta de Edward sonó, si no la paraba esto podía terminar muy mal y además no quería que sucediera así. Así que empezó a bajar el nivel del beso, hasta que solamente fueron pequeños besos dados esporádicamente.

—Te amo—le dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados y con sus labios a milímetros, sentían sus respiraciones agitadas. Edward sonrió antes las palabras de su novia, quería volver a asaltar sus labios pero se compuso.

—Yo te amo con mi vida Bella Swan—Edward la beso suavemente para morderle el labio y sonreír, Bella rio, el amaba ese ruido.

A los pocos minutos los dos estaban riendo, Bella escondida en el cuello de Edward, mientras él le pasaba la mano por su espalda.

—Aunque me guste mucho esta posición—Bella volvió a reír—Creo que si no nos damos prisa perderemos nuestra reservación.

Bella recordó la cena y rápidamente paso a su asiento con la ayuda de Edward.

— ¿A dónde vamos?—dijo después de unos momentos de silencio, ahora estaban en el centro de Seattle.

—Pensé que te gustaría comida Italiana—dijo Edward mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y le daba un beso.

Cuando entraron al restaurante Bella se dio, de la mirada fría y calculadora que Edward le enviaba a cada hombre del lugar. Así que le dio un apretón en su mano, provocando que Edward volteara, así que se paro en puntitas y le dio un suave beso, provocando que mágicamente el ceño fruncido de Edward se relajara.

—No recordaba que había tantos camareros—dijo Edward aun tenso, al ver que el mesero que tomo su orden no dejaba de ver a Bella.

—Pues yo no recordaba que la chica de la entrada fuera demasiado guapa—dijo Bella haciendo un puchero y bromeando un poco con el tema de los celos. Edward rio, mientras con su dedo volvía a la normalidad los labios de Bella.

—Puedes apostar que ni la voltee a ver.

—Pues ella no hacia lo mismo—Bella volteo la mirada.

—Pues podrá seguir haciéndolo toda la vida, porque nunca le haría caso, solo tengo ojos para ti Bella—dijo mientras volteaba su cara para besarla lentamente.

—Al igual que yo solo tengo ojos para ti Edward Anthony Masen Cullen—dijo riendo al ver el rostro de su novio al pronunciar su nombre completo que no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

—No es lo mismo—tomo la mano de Bella y empezó a jugar con los dedos de su novia, sabía que Bella tenía razón, pero algo dentro del lo hacía dudar de nuevo.

—Oh si señor es lo mismo—bromeo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano libre— ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que te quiero?—Edward empezó a dudar solo cerraba y abría la boca— ¿Qué te adoro? ¿Que te amo?

—Tal vez si me lo dices todo el día…—Edward le sonrió.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando llegaron sus bebidas. Bella seguía contenta y nerviosa, no sabía cuál sería el momento perfecto para decirle a Edward sobre su próximo viaje.

— ¿Y por qué estas tan contenta hoy?—pregunto Edward al ver la sonrisa de su novia que no había quitado en todo el momento que se habían visto, tomo de su limonada.

Isabella supo que este era el momento.

—Oh… es una gran noticia—dijo tomando las manos de su novio.

—Y se pude saber cuál es—Isabella se mordió el labio nervioso, no sabio que tan grande iba a ser la bomba que iba a lanzar.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño?

—Casarte conmigo—dijo Edward en un momento de valentía, con los ojos llenos de esperanza y anhelo. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Isabella, que olvido todo el discurso que iba a decirle a Edward.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto con voz ahogada— ¿Es enserio?—pregunto nerviosa viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ella sabía que quería casarse con Edward, pero no esperaba que el también soltara la bomba así como así, además ellos nunca habían pensando en eso, aunque suponía que al terminar la carrera hablarían de eso.

—Claro que es enserio—dijo Edward acercándose más a ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo más Bella, continuo—pero sé que aun estamos estudiando así que tómalo como una promesa—Bella solo puedo asentir contenta conteniendo las lagrimas, aunque algunas alcanzaran a salir, pero fueron limpiadas rápidamente. Edward la beso en la frente y la abrazo.

— ¿Y bien que ibas a decirme sobre tu sueño? Perdón por interrumpirte pero ya no podía aguantar.

—Tu propuesta sobre pasa a lo que te voy a decir, nunca me lo espere…. Pero como te decía, sabes que mi sueño es ir a Inglaterra—Edward asintió.

—Claro que sí, siempre que vemos una película inglesa lo dices—Edward sonrió acusando a su novia, las mejillas de esta se tornaron rojas.

—Si lo sé….estoy muy emocionada así que te lo diré directo, hoy recibí una carta—dijo lentamente para que Edward captara toda la idea—Esta carta era para un intercambio para mi, ¡Para ir a Inglaterra!—termino por decir Isabella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y temblando como nunca por los nervios.

Edward solo se quedo callado viendo como sonreía. Su Bella se iba a ir, ahora que las cosas estaban sumamente mejor entre los dos, se iba a ir, sentía mucha alegría por ella, por fin su sueño se iba a cumplir, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Parecería que no quería estar con él, como si se quisiera alejar. Quería responderle algo, pues miraba que al pasar los minutos su rostro se entristecía mas, pero no podía, nada salía de su boca, aun estaba muy sorprendido.

Antes de que Bella hablara con Edward llego el mesero con su comida, la conversación quedo pendiente mientras comían los alimentos, aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera hambre.

— ¿Desean algo de postre?—pregunto el mesero que estaba absorto en su libreta de apuntes solo esperando a que le dijeran que querían estos jóvenes los cuales solo esperaba que se fueran para poder recoger la propina e irse a su casa.

Pero para Edward el chico estaba tratando de coquetear con su novia y ver su discreto escote. Bella seguía preocupada porque Edward no había hablado ya en toda la velada.

—Sí, un rebana de paste de chocolate para festejar—dijo Edward sonriéndole a su novia, mientras estaba levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba con un gracias en sus ojos, la sonrisa gigante de toda la tarde volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

El mesero se fue, por fin después del postre los adolescentes hormonados se irían.

—Gracias Edward—lo beso castamente.

—No hay de que preciosa, es tu sueño y debes de cumplirlo

Bella vio cabizbajo a su novio y se preocupo.

—Algo te atormenta… ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo…tengo miedo Isabella—la miro a los ojos.

— ¿miedo a qué?

—A que me olvides, amor yo te amo mucho, pero no estaré ahí contigo, tal vez conozcas a alguien y…. —Edward empezó a divagar en sus palabras enfurecido.

—Edward necesito que confíes en mí.

—Y confió en ti Isabella, pero no confió en los demás —respondió Edward, sujetando con fuerza el borde de la mesa, sus nudillos estaban blancos.

—Sabes que al único que amo es a ti, no debes de preocuparte por los demás y estar celoso de personajes que inventas en tu cabeza por celos.

Edward se quedo en silencio, las palabras de su novia rondaron en su cabeza. El pastel de chocolate llego y comieron entre miradas cómplices.

Mientras se dirigían al auto Bella lo abrazo con ganas

—Sabes que esto es muy importante para mí y que tú seas parte de esto, lo hace aún mejor. —Bella lo beso repetidamente en la mejilla.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ti nena. —Edward retiro un mechón de la frente de Bella.

—Lo sé, por eso te amo.

— ¿Qué? Creo que no escuche bien—dijo Edward riendo mientras ponía las manos en la cintura de su novia.

—que te amo.

—Lo siento creo que estoy sordo—dijo metiendo su dedo meñique a su oído.

— ¡Edward, eso es asqueroso!—rio su novia, mientras le pegaba juguetonamente en el pecho—Te amo, ya te lo dije—respondió más fuerte.

—Creo que así será suficiente, hay muchos celosos por estos lugares—se refirió a si mismo riendo, siguieron abrazados por unos cuantos minutos solo disfrutando de ellos mismos.

—Mañana necesito ir a la dirección de mi facultad, ¿estarás conmigo?

—Tanto como tú quieras, cariño—dijo mientras abría el coche para que entrara su novia.

Había una parte cavernícola de él, que quería tomar a Bella sobre su hombro y esconderla en una cueva para que nunca se apartara de él, quería tomarla por los hombros y decirle que no, que no iría a ese viaje….pero sabía que si hacia eso, solo lograría que Bella se pusiera realmente triste y lo odiaría igual que él se odiaría a sí mismo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Estas palabras no son suficientes para decir como siento por el retraso, estoy muy arrepentida, pero mientras más me forzaba nada salía, seguiré escribiéndola antes de que me pase la inspiración.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a los Reviews, a las aletas, suscripciones, a las que leyeron, a todas gracias.**

**Juro solemnemente ya no tardarme en actualizar, pueden mandarme mensajes amenazadores, eso me hará apurarme.**

**Pues al parecer Edward se está reponiendo ojala que siga así. **

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, alguna duda sobre esta historia, no duden en dármela yo la aceptare totalmente y les responderé, pasen por mis otras historias si gustan.**

**Saludos.**


	10. Capítulo 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_

_**Antes de todo debo de hacer una observación, el fic en su principio era clasificación T y pues se dieron cuenta ahora es clasificación M, creo que ya saben porque y lo encontraran en este capítulo, no está detallado gráficamente, pero bueno a algunas personas les incomoda este tipo de escenas, solo es un pedacito pero hace referencia, así que por eso la advertencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos <strong>

**Capitulo 8**

Un mes, solo un mes la separaba de su gran sueño, la idea de irse tan pronto le entristecía y la llenaba de nerviosismo, pero también estaba entusiasmada y contenta, los días siguientes a la cena que tuvo con Edward fueron de los más felices de su vida, se sentía totalmente plena.

Al parecer Edward había cambiado y para bien, seguía siendo celoso pero no era violento con los demás como antes, ahora se controlaba mucho mejor y solo necesitaba que le dijeran "Te amo" para calmarse y volver a abrazar a su novia y olvidarse de los hombres que querían quitársela.

Edward sentía que este mes, se le estaba yendo demasiado pronto y rápido, pronto estaría despidiéndose de su amor en la terminal del aeropuerto y aun no quería pensar en ese día. Al pensar en cómo podría estar los siguientes seis meses sin su Bella, sin poder verla o tocarla hacia que se le fuera la respiración. Aunque intento por todos los medios poder irse con ella, buscar un intercambio, hacer el internado ahí o sus prácticas en Inglaterra, siempre encontraba negativas o solo hasta el próximo semestre, lo cual no le servía de mucho pues espera que para esas fechas Bella ya estuviera de nuevo en sus brazos.

— ¿Me vas a visitar cuando este en Londres? Mi sueño también es que estemos los dos juntos—dijo Bella viendo a su novio. Los dos estaban en el sillón del departamento de Edward, ella recargada en el pecho de él y el rodeándola con su brazo.

—Sabes que si por mi fuera iría contigo, pero me es imposible.

—Lo sé—Bella lo beso—aunque los pasajes son muy caros yo tratare de venir cada vez que pueda, o tu puedes visitarme si quieres.

—La idea me encanta y créeme que tratare de visitarte todo lo que pueda—la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la beso lentamente para después separarse y seguir viendo la película.

Siguieron viendo la película por varios minutos más, Isabella estaba nerviosa por la propuesta que le iba a hacer a su novio, desde la cena lo había estado pensando. Edward noto la tensión en su novia, se empezó a preocupar.

— ¿Pasa algo cariño?—él la beso en la mejilla, la cual sintió caliente, Bella negó—vas a provocar que me preocupe—Bella gimió, cuando sintió a su novio dándole un masaje para que se relajara, el sonido hizo que Edward se tensara.

—Edward—Bella se separo de él y lo tomo por las manos—Quiero que intentemos algo —Edward más o menos suponía a donde quería llegar su novia, pero quería estar seguro.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Edward paso saliva con nerviosismo. Bella no sabía cómo decírselo sin parecer una niña.

Desde el día que lo ataco en el coche, sentía cosas diferentes por Edward, sentía amor por él, pero ahora multiplicado por mil, era un sentimiento casi desconocido que lo había sentido un poco cada vez que Edward y ella se besaban, pero ahora era más potente, sentía su piel demasiado sensible y cada vez que miraba una película en donde aparecían escenas de dos personas compartiendo la cama solo pensaba en ella y Edward. No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que sintió cuando beso a Edward en el carro. No sabía cómo decirle a Edward que quería intentar llegar a algo más.

—Bella—Edward interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—Espera, no sé cómo decirte eso—no solo las mejillas de Bella estaban tornándose rojas sino también su cara y su cuello. No encontraba las palabras suficientes para decirle a Edward que lo deseaba, que lo deseaba como una mujer desea un hombre, no sabía cómo decirle que quería fundirse en uno solo con él. Sabía que si seguía pensando no llegaría a ninguna parte y se acobardaría. Así que mejor decidió actuar.

Tomo la mano de Edward y lo puso en su pecho, mientras se acercaba para besarlo. Edward rápidamente le siguió pero siendo dulce, tratando de controlar el beso feroz de su novia, para llevarlo a un ritmo más lento.

— ¿Estás segura?—pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, pero Bella volvió a la carga atacando su cuello.

—Sí, pero estoy nerviosa—le respondió con la verdad.

—Ya sabes que no tienes que sentirte obligada por que te vas a ir, podemos esperar.

—No quiero esperar—dijo la chica sobre su regazo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Bella mordí su lóbulo y le conto en susurros al oído como se sentía desde aquel fogoso beso y como su cuerpo le clamaba que se uniera a él.

El libido Edward subió rápidamente no aguanto más y tomo a su novia por las piernas en su hombro y se dirigió a la habitación, dejándola suavemente sobre la cama.

—Si quieres parar en cualquier momento solo tienes que decírmelo y yo parare ¿Ok? Tratare de ser muy suave.

Bella solo asintió, tomo a Edward por el cuello y lo acerco mas a ella para poder besarlo, estaba ansiosa por poder hacer el amor con su novio.

Edward trato de ser cuidadoso, esta sería la primera vez que ella estuviera con alguien y también sería la primera vez que estuvieran juntos.

Pronto los dos estaban desnudos y entregados en las caricias que se daban, las inseguridades pasaron a segundo plano.

Edward toco su intimidad y bella se movió contra él.

—Por favor—suplico Bella, lo necesitaba. Esta lista, pero Edward quería que estuviera a punto de llorar por el placer, para que no le doliera cuando rompiera su barrera.

—Seré muy suave—dijo mientras la besaba y entraba en ella, dolió un poco, para que mentir, pero no como pensó que dolería, una lagrima salió de su ojo, Edward la beso en la frente, en las mejillas, la nariz y en los labios. El dolor rápidamente se transformo en placer y solo quería que Edward se moviera, Edward así lo hizo y casi llegaron juntos a la cima.

.

.

Los dos estaban abrazados en la cama de Edward cubiertos por una cobija.

Bella se despertó y se encontró con el pecho desnudo de su novio el cual beso a la altura del corazón.

— ¿ya estas despierta dormilona?—pregunto Edward aunque era evidente que ya se había despertado de su sueño.

Se sentía diferente y no solo con su cuerpo, sentía que ahora tenía una relación espiritual con Edward, como si sus almas se hubieran tocado y ahora fueran uno solo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Edward preocupado, esperaba no haberle hecho daño a su pequeña.

—Bien, solo arde un poco—se incorporo para quedar a la altura del rostro de su novio—Gracias amor, fuiste muy amable y cuidadoso conmigo, me alegro que fuiste el primero— y lo beso ansiosa, ya tenía suficientes energías como para empezar una segunda ronda.

.

—Nos vemos mañana—dijo Edward mientras sostenía la mano de su novia frente a la puerta abierta de su casa.

—Si, a la misma hora—bella se acerco tímidamente a él para darle un beso en los labios, pues su padre miraba toda la escena desde la sala.

—Adiós.

—Adiós—Edward se separo de ella y camino hacia atrás aun viéndola, hasta que tuvo que ingresar a su auto.

Bella cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella, suspirando de alegría, estaba más enamorada que nunca.

— ¿Cómo la pasaron tu y Edward?—casi brinca del susto al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Bien, solo vimos una película.

Charlie Swan tenía más de 20 años de servicio ejerciendo en la policía. Aunque ahora estaba detrás de un escritorio, el sabia reconocer cuando alguien le mentía, sabia identificar las emociones y leer los rostros.

Sabía que algo había cambiado en su ahora ya no pequeña niña. No sabía si debía correr tras Cullen y golpearlo por arrebatarle a su niña o solamente dejarlos ser.

— ¿Ya comiste? Puedo preparar algo rápido—dijo Bella mientras se dirigía a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, su padre Charlie, la seguía de cerca.

—No, comí con Billy unas hamburguesas.

—Ok, creo que me iré a bañar y luego dormir, buenas noches papá—Bella se dirigió escaleras arriba pero su padre le hablo.

—Bella, espero que se estén protegiendo.

Bella lo observo con los ojos como plato y con la cara roja de vergüenza igual a la de Charlie.

—yo…yo—no sabía ni que decir.

—Buenas noches cariño—Charlie decidió irse casi corriendo a la sala, aun temblaba.

Mientras tanto Bella se quedo pasmada.

_¿Cómo lo había descubierto?_

No quiso darle más importancia al asunto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, Bella ya tenía todo listo para su viaje, estos días para ella habían sido los más geniales. La confianza entre ella y Edward había crecido considerablemente y no solo en el ámbito sexual, sino que ahora Edward no se guardaba sus emociones y miedos, se las contaba y juntos trataban de resolverlo, era igual al revés.

Aunque cada vez que Edward iba a casa, Charlie lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Solo esperaba que su relación siguiera igual de bien como estaba ahora cuando estuviera lejos y que la distancia no creara más problemas entre ellos.

Edward se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto, Bella le mando un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaban ahí, aun faltaba una hora para su vuelo, pero al ser un vuelo internacional tenía que estar mucho antes.

Recordó con una sonrisa estas semanas, desde que habían descubierto los placeres en la cama, su novia se había convertido en prácticamente una adicta, no lo dejaba ni respirar cuando estaba de nuevo atacándolo, le sorprendió esta nueva faceta de Bella, nadie al ver a la Bella tímida pensarían que fuera tan seductora en la cama, y más vale que no lo pensaran por que el mismo aplastaría sus cabezas.

Había veces en el que él tenía que sacarla de la habitación y hacer cosas de novios normales y pasar momentos tranquilos, siempre que estaban juntos lo sorprendía y eso le encantaba.

Desde que volvió con Bella trataba de calmarse y pensar siempre en Bella diciéndole que lo ama, para que los celos no lo invadieran.

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos para llegar a la terminal a la cual le había indicado Bella que estaba, traía un obsequio dentro de su chaqueta.

—Edward—Bella corrió hacia él, brincando en sus brazos, Edward alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que cayera—pensé que no vendrías—le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Te prometí que vendría no es así—Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio—Pues aquí estoy—la beso en la frente.

Bajo a su novia, pero esta camino a su lado abrazándolo, pasó a saludar a su suegro.

—Buenas días Charlie—lo saludo con un apretón de manos.

—Hola Edward.

Platicaron un rato los tres juntos, antes de que se acercara la hora Edward le pidió a Bella hablar a solas.

—Recuerdas que nos hicimos una promesa—le pregunto Edward viéndole a los ojos, no podía contenerse de la emoción.

Bella sonrió al recordar el día de la cena, cuando Edward le hizo la promesa de que se casarían pronto.

—si lo recuerdo.

—Bien, pues vengo a confírmalo—dijo mientras metía la mano dentro de su chaqueta, saco una caja rectangular y la abrió mostrando una gargantilla con una lagrima azul como colgante.

—No puedo aceptarlo—dijo Bella negando mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Si puedes, además no gaste mucho, lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades, ¿sabes que es gracioso?—dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, pero haciendo muecas en el intento—que en cuanto entre a la tienda el señor que la atendía me dijo que tenía el regalo perfecto para mi novia, aun sin decirle a que iba.

Bella lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro libremente.

—Te amo, Edward, nunca lo olvides —le dijo mientras sostenía con dulzura su cara y luego lo besaba, sin importar que estuvieran en un aeropuerto lleno de gente.

—Déjame ponértelo—Bella se puso de espaldas a él y recogió su cabello, mientras Edward le ponía el collar, cuando se lo puso le dio un beso en el cuello —siempre acuérdate de mí, Amor…te estaré esperando. —puso su frente contra la de ella.

Se abrazaron por un largo rato, solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que separaran. Se acercaron a Charlie, al cual no le paso desapercibido los ojos rojos de su hija, además de la sonrisa que cargaba y un collar que nunca había visto.

Una voz alerto a los que iban a tomar el vuelo hacia Londres, Bella abrazo a su padre y volvió a llorar mientras Charlie le decía que se cuidara y que lo llamara todas las noches.

—Cuídate mucho cariño—La beso en la frente y la abrazo—nos vemos en Navidad cariño—Charlie le dijo y se separo de ella para que los enamorados se despidieran.

Edward se acerco a Bella y la miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de trasmitirle todo su amor e inseguridades.

Bella empezó a llorar mientras se mordía el puño para no sollozar fuerte.

—No amor no llores—le dijo mientras la abrazaba y repartía besos en su cabeza.

—Dime que no quieres que vaya y no iré Edward, dímelo y me quedo contigo—dijo sosteniéndose de él.

El hombre cavernícola le dijo que sí, que dijera que se quedara con él, que era de él y que no podía ir a ningún lado sin él.

Pero no el no podía aprovecharse de este momento de debilidad, el no podía hacer desgraciada al amor de su vida, aunque le doliera en el alma, y el cavernícola rugiera enojado dentro de él. No podía decirle eso.

—No puedo decirte eso Bella, debes de cumplir tu sueño, debes de conocer el mundo—se agacho a su altura, Bella asintió—prométeme que te vas a divertir, que vas a tomar muchas fotos y me las mostraras, que vas a hacer amigas, que me hablaras todos los días y que me vas amar.

Bella solo asintió a las palabras de su novio.

—Además prométeme que no caerás en los brazos de ningún ingles que te cegué con el acento—dijo bromeando pero en parte lo decía enserio, Bella rio y negó.

—Solo me gusta el acento cuanto tú hablas como ingles.

—Te amo pequeña—dijo besándola dulcemente. Charlie aparto la mirada incomodo—nos vemos en navidad cuando regreses.

Bella en ese momento ya no podía ni hablar solo asentía a todo lo que le decía Edward.

—Te amo—dijo entre hipitos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente,

Volvieron a avisar del vuelo de Bella, tenía que irse.

—Es hora de irse amor —dijo Edward separando sus brazos lentamente.

—Ven Bells—Charlie le dijo a Bella para la despedida real.

—Papi, dime que me quede—volvió a decir Bella entre los brazos de su padre—Dime que me quede por favor—al volver a escucharla decirle papi, volvió a la infancia de Bella cuando llegaba corriendo llorando porque se había caído y el la consolaba.

—Escúchame bien Bells—Charlie la aparta del abrazo—tú vas a tomar ese vuelo porque es tu sueño, te vas a ir y patear unos cuantos traseros. Ok

Bella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego tomo la mano de Edward y el la acompaño lo más lejos que le permitían.

—Te amo Bells—dijo besándola y luego el collar que le acababa de dar.

—Te amo Edward—lo beso también y repitió la acción de besar el collar.

Llego el turno de Bella en fila, así que este era el último adiós.

—Señorita sus documentos.

Bella se mordió sus labio y le dio sus papeles nerviosa, cuando estuvo al otro lado no puedo hacer nada, solo se despidió de su papá con la mano y de Edward también.

Así que camino hacia el avión que la llevaría a sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios cuanto lo siento… el otro día estaba revisando cuando subí el primer capítulo de la historia y me di cuenta que fue hace casi un año. Siempre les pedía disculpas cuando subía capítulos, pero ahora se los digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.<strong>

**He aquí una pequeña explicación de porque tardaba tanto y pues si algunas leen mis otras historias se dan cuenta que aunque no son iguales tienen algo en común: la inseguridad o el miedo de perder a alguien (así es los celos son inseguridad). Pues bien tal vez en ese momento no me di cuenta pero ahora después de un año miro todo más claro.**

**En esos momentos estaba en una época "muy oscura" tan oscura que pensé que me iba a volver loca (lo digo literal), pues bien para no hacer largo esto y porque muchos no lo leerán, pues el año pasado pues sufrí dos perdidas en mi familia. Así que desde octubre del 2010 venía padeciendo de ansiedad ya saben, no quería salir ni de mi propia casa por miedo de que me pasara algo, pensaba que me seguían, que cualquier persona me querría asaltar o hacerme algo malo, al igual que cada vez que mis padres o hermanos salían, si tardaban mucho pensaba que les había pasado algo malo y pues con lo de mi tía empeoro todo, no podía dormir en la noche por pensamientos pesimistas y llenos de muerte, en fin sufrí ansiedad (con dos ataques incluidos) y a punto de entrar en depresión. Pero con ayuda voy saliendo hace dos meses. Así que una pequeña razón de mi atraso y del porque trato estos temas en mis historias.**

**Entonces tomemos a partir del siguiente capítulo algo así como la segunda temporada. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, próximo capítulo llegada a Londres y nuevos personajes se vienen, ¿como se lo tomara Edward cuando realmente acepte que Bella está al otro lado del mundo?. ¿Les gusto mi sorpresa del medio del fic?, no quise hacerlo muy grafico porque antes era T y pues no lo creí necesario, gracias por sus comentarios, por suscribirse y por esperarme todo este tiempo.**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Capítulo 9

**_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos <strong>

**Capitulo 9**

—_Te amo Edward—lo beso también y repitió la acción de besar el collar._

_Llego el turno de Bella en fila, así que este era el último adiós._

—_Señorita sus documentos._

_Bella se mordió sus labio y le dio sus papeles nerviosa, cuando estuvo al otro lado no puedo hacer nada, solo se despidió de su papá con la mano y de Edward también._

_Así que camino hacia el avión que la llevaría a sus sueños._

Eran un poco más de las 10 de la mañana cuando Bella aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Londres, aun le esperaba un viaje de cuatro horas en automóvil. Estaba un poco nerviosa, mientras caminaba por la terminal la mano que sujetaba su bolso de mano iba temblando.

Se suponia que sus nuevos compañeros de piso iban a ir a buscarla, ambos iban en la misma universidad aunque en diferentes carreras.

Se sentía exhausta aunque había dormido la mayor parte del vuelo su trasero estaba adolorido, se paro y miro hacia todos lados buscando a sus nuevos compañeros, hasta que cayó en cuenta, como iba a saber quiénes eran, si no los conocía. Permaneció parada y volvió a mirar a su alrededor a alguien que estuviera buscando a alguien igual que ella.

—Hola ¿tú eres Isabella?—una voz le hablo desde atrás, Bella brinco del susto, cuando se calmo volteo hacia atrás y miro a una chica con el cabello negro corto apuntando en todas direcciones, tenía las facciones finas y parecía un hada. —Oye, ¿eres Isabella?—volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Qué? lo siento, Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan—Bella extendió la mano pero la pequeña hada la abrazo fuertemente provocándole que se le fuera el aire.

—Perdón— sonrió la hada—Soy Alice Brandon, tu nueva compañera de departamento. Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas Isabella

—Hola Alice, puedes decirme Bella no me gusta mucho Isabella…es muy largo—dijo un tanto incomoda ante el entusiasmo que Alice sacaba por los poros.

— ¡Hey Alice! ¿Encontraste a Isabella?—pregunto a Alice un chico un tanto bohemio tenía el cabello rizado y rubio bajo un gorro de lana gris, traía una chaqueta negra junto con unos pantalones holgados y unos zapatos un poco raspados de enfrente, traía puestos unos lentes y un libro bajo el brazo traía consigo dos tazas de café.

—Hola Jasper—los ojos de Alice brillaron al encontrarse en la presencia de Jasper. —Te presento a nuestra nueva amiga americana, Bella Swan. —Bella sonrió con timidez, sentía que estaba rompiendo el momento entre Jasper Alice.

—Hola, mucho gusto—le entrego un vaso de café a Alice y paso a saludar con un apretón de manos a Isabella— ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Bien, gracias.

—Creo que será mejor irnos, tenemos un largo camino por delante —Jasper hizo un ademan como un caballero para tomar la maleta de Bella, Bella lo miro raro y Alice rio quedito.

—Vamos Jasper no hagas el tonto frente a Bella, pensara que estamos locos —Alice miraba a Jasper como si fuera el único ser viviente en la tierra, Bella aparto la mirada incomoda, pero sonriendo en sus adentros.

—Oh querida Alice, estamos en Inglaterra el hogar de los caballeros de armadura y príncipes encantadores, no querrás privar a Bella de eso—abrazo a Alice por lo hombros, esta se sonrojo intensamente—tengo que hacerlo por el bien de los hombres de mi país.

—Eres un tonto Jasper Hale—dijo Alice mientras se separaba de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y riendo.

Pronto los tres estaban en el pequeño coche que manejaba Jasper, gracias a Alice ya se había enterado de la vida de los dos y ellos la de ella.

Sabía que Jasper Hale vivía en Londres pero se mudo a Liverpool a estudiar Historia y Política, tenía 22 años y era soltero, le gustaba la historia, la poesía, la escritura y la música por lo cual sabia tocar la guitarra y el chelo, algunas noches tocaba en un pub, cerca de la universidad.

Alice tenía la misma edad que Bella, tenía 18 años y estaba estudiando Arquitectura, su pasión era la moda y el arte, decidió venir a Reino Unido por la belleza de sus edificios, Alice era de Los Ángeles.

— ¿Bellita tienes novio?—pregunto Alice totalmente interesada

—Sí, se llama Edward ¿y tú?—pregunto Bella de vuelta.

—No—Bella pudo percatarse de que su mirada fue fugazmente hacia Jasper, el cual estaba concentrado conduciendo en la mojada carretera.

Bella se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía entre esos dos o por lo menos se notaba más de parte de Alice.

—ya se… ¡por qué no hacemos una comida en casa hoy! e invitamos a Rose y a Emmett—Alice sorprendió con su propuesta repentina.

—Ali, querida…Bella debe estar muy cansado lo mejor es que la dejemos descansar.

Alice suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—No te preocupes Alice, en unos días estoy como nueva.

— ¡Sí!—la chica aplaudió y casi brincaba en su asiento.

Entre conversaciones, chistes y juegos las cuatro horas de viaje pasaron volando. Ahora Jasper se encontraba abriendo la puerta del pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar. A tu derecha encontraras la cocina, espero que sepas cocinar porque nos turnamos todas las semanas, a tu izquierda esta nuestra cómoda sala—Alice se sentó en el sillón e hizo una extraña pose— y esa puerta de ahí es el baño, no entres ahí pues aun está un poco radioactivo después de que este señor—señalo a Jasper—no lo ha limpiado en un mes.

—Creo que lo anotare—bromeo Bella, estar con Jasper y Alice era tan fácil, se sentía como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre.

—Acompáñame arriba—Alice siguió dando el tour—esta es mi habitación, cuando quieras hablar de chica a chica solo toca, el cuarto de enseguida es de Jasper y este es tuyo, está limpio aunque le falta un poco de decoración, lo siento— Bella vio su cuarto, era un cuarto de tamaño promedio totalmente suficiente para ella, tenia lo básico una cama, un escritorio, un closet y algunas cajoneras. —El baño esta al fondo del pasillo…dejaremos que te instales.

—Gracias.

—Y Bella bienvenida.

Bella asintió mientras entraba a su cuarto y Alice y Jasper iban hacia diferentes caminos. Definitivamente debía de preguntarle a Alice que pasaba con Jasper, la idea le hizo sonreír.

Pronto empezó a acomodar todas sus pertenencias, en su mesita de noche puso un portarretrato de su papá y otro con Edward y ella. Pronto recordó que tenía que llamarles. Primero decidió hablar con Charlie, pues sabía que con Edward tardaría horas hablando.

— _¿Sí?_—respondió una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—_Lo siento creo que me equivoque de numero_—respondió confundida Bella.

—_No espera, ¿eres Bella?_—Bella separo su oreja del teléfono para ver el numero, efectivamente era el numero de su casa.

—_Si ¿Quién habla?_

—_Lo siento querida, soy Sue, deja comunicarte con tu padre_—se oyó un poco de alboroto del otro lado del teléfono. _—Hola hija_—Bella pudo identificar rápidamente la voz de su padre, la cual sonaba un poco avergonzada — _¿Cómo te fue en tu vuelo?_

—_Padre no trates de distraerme… ¿Acaso era Sue, la Sue de Forks?_—Bella fingió molesta aunque por dentro estaba más que alegre.

—_Si cariño._

—_Me alegro por ti papá, Sue es una buena mujer y los dos se necesitan_—Bella recordó como Sue había sufrido con la muerte de su esposo Harry hace algunos años.

—_Lo sé hija, gracias por tu consentimiento._

—_No necesitabas mi consentimiento pa' con que tú seas feliz yo soy feliz. —_ se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio.

— _¿Cómo fue tu viaje?—_ pregunto Charlie realmente animado.

Bella empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles desde que subió al avión y aterrizo encontrando a Alice y Jasper, le describió como eran sus amigos y el departamento en la que vivían, compartió algunas anécdotas que le había contado Alice.

—_La verdad esta ciudad es perfecta papá, además de que Jasper y Alice me hacen sentir como en casa._

—_Necesito hablar con ese jovencito Jasper y hablar sobre la seguridad de su departamento, además saber si tiene algún entrenamiento o si es seguro._

—_claro papá no te preocupes._

—_Te dejo Bells, descansa y espero tu llamada mañana._

—_Adiós papa, te quiero_

—_Te quiero cariño._

Bella colgó y sintió que las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, extrañaría a Charlie; por muchos años habían sido ella y el contra el mundo. Al principio le daba pesar dejar a su padre solo, pero ahora que sabía que Sue estaba con él, se quedaba más tranquila.

Busco entre sus contactos el número de Edward.

— _¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?_—la voz de Edward se escuchaba agitado.

—_Hola Ed, ¿Cómo estás?_

— _¿Cómo estoy? Preocupado, aterrizaste hace cinco horas pensé que me ibas a llamar en cuanto aterrizaras._

—_Cierto, pero llegaron Alice y Jasper y no pude contactarme contigo_ —Bella trato de darle explicaciones.

— ¿Quién_ es Jasper?_ —Bella noto el tono sarcástico que uso Edward al hablar de su nuevo amigo.

—Edward, contrólate…es m compañero de apartamento, si vas a seguir así…mejor corto la llamada y hablamos mas tarde.

—_No cariño, lo siento… es que sin tu presencia aquí me descontrolo. Te extraño—respondió Edward arrepentido._

—_Yo también te extraño amor, pero por favor, ten un poco mas de confianza en mí, acabo de llegar y tu sospechas de mí, me haces sentir mal._

—_De verdad lo siento, debes de estar cansada y yo aquí haciéndote sentir mal, tienes razón no sé de donde salió esa desconfianza —_Pero Bella sí que sabía, ella ya sospechaba que pasaría algo de esto cuando volara a Londres, que los celos y desconfianza de Edward regresarían, pero fingió vivir en un mundo de fantasía mientras durara.

—_No te preocupes Ed, presiento que Alice está interesada en Jasper._

—_Eso me hace sentir mejor—intento bromear Edward._

—_Ed… cariño recuerda que a ti es el que te amo._

Bella le paso a contar como había ido su día y como eran sus amigos al igual como lo había hecho con Charlie.

Jasper toco la puerta para después abrirla.

—Bella, la cena esta lista.

—Gracia Jasper—le agradeció Bella con una sonrisa.

—_Ed tengo que dejarte._

— _¿Qué? Pero Bella, solo hemos hablado por muy poco, tus amigos pueden esperar._

—_Cariño, ellos han sido demasiado amables conmigo no puedo hacerles esperar y comportarme como una diva, hablamos mañana._

—_Cariño…—_Como sabia que ya no tenía argumentos, Edward ya no siguió discutiendo—_Esta bien, te amo, Bella._

—_Te amo Ed._

Edward siguió en su habitación sosteniendo el teléfono en el que segundos antes estaba hablando con Bella.

Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Inhalo y exhalo.

Desde que Bella entro a ese avión se sintió intranquilo, sentía como si tuviera algo presionando su pecho que le imposibilitara respirar con normalidad.

Su departamento no se sentía el mismo, después de estas semanas en las que Bella había dejado su sello en cada cosa, Edward solo se quedaba viendo al vacio rememorando todas las cosas que vivieron.

Si él pudiera se hubiera mantenido durante todo el trayecto hablando con ella, escuchando su voz, pero le era imposible.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche esperando la llamada de Bella, así que cuando le llamo a las 7:00 de la mañana no le importo haber estado en vela toda la noche.

Brinco desde la cama y corrió hacia la sala donde estaba su celular cargando. Escuchar su voz fue como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo.

Pero cuando le nombro a un tal Jasper la sangre le hirvió, hubiera corrido hacia el aeropuerto a tomar el vuelo más pronto si la voz de Bella no lo hubiera detenido.

Le conto que era su nuevo compañero, no quedo muy contento, pero tenía que aguantarse las ganas de refunfuñar como un niño pequeño.

_¿Cómo dejaban que dos señoritas, se quedaran solas con un hombre?_

Ese mismo sujeto no permitió que siguiera hablando con su novia, le molesto…a penas estaban comenzando a ponerse al corriente cuando los interrumpen y lo peor es que fue como si no le importara a Bella.

Volvió al presente, la única forma de descargar su furia era yendo al gimnasio, se dio una ducha y salió hacia la calle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, un capitulo cortito, de transición, pero no menos importante.<strong>

**Ya hemos presentado a dos nuevos personajes, me encanto Jasper con su estilo bohemio, me encantan los chicos así, pero bohemios intelectuales no bohemios vagos. Ok me salí del tema. ¿No son encantadores esta pareja de Alice y Jasper? Creo que lo bueno de este viaje para Bella es que se hará más independiente tanto en su propia vida como en su relación con Edward.**

**Y el pobre Edward, no sé ni que decir de él, tratare de no hacerlo sufrir mucho. Y Charlie, no tardo mucho en meter a su nueva novia a la casa, es todo un caso especial.**

**En los próximos capitulo Bella por fin disfrutara de ser una adolescente y no una princesa encerrada en su torre.**

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron un review, agregaron a alertas o simplemente leyeron, estoy tan agradecida.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**


	12. Capítulo 10

********_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._******Amor y celos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Una semana había pasado exactamente, Bella se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a sus nuevos compañeros, a su nueva ciudad y al nuevo horario. Las llamadas con su padre habían disminuido pues Bella alegaba que eran muy caras y Charlie tendría que pagar. En cambio a Edward pareciera que no le importara el costo pues había días en la que le hablaba dos veces al día incluso cuando se suponía que en Estados Unidos era madrugada y el debería de estar dormido.

—Buenos días—Bella entro a la cocina el viernes. El lunes empezaba su primer día de universidad.

—Hola Bellita…te tengo excelentes noticias—Alice exclamó emocionada. Bella tomo un tazón y se sirvió cereal— ¡Hoy vamos a ir a bailar! Espero que hayas traído ropa—le guiño un ojo.

—Alice…—Bella hizo una mueca extraña.

—No me digas que no te gusta bailar. Además irán Rose y Emmett.

—No es que no me guste bailar sino que me da vergüenza.

— ¿Vergüenza? No te preocupes estos lugares casi siempre están medio oscuros ¿Nunca habías ido a un club?

—No soy una persona que le guste mucho ir de fiestas…además a mi novio no le gustan esos lugares.

— ¿A tu novio? ¡Que novio más raro Bella, suerte que él no está aquí!—intento bromear.

—Hola bellas damas—Entro Jasper a la cocina con el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre. Alice se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada—Buenos días—Jasper miro a Alice y esta esquivo su mirada empezando a lavar los platos, Bella la observo y se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Cómo son Emmett y Rosalie?—pregunto Bella tratando de que la tensión entre Jasper y Alice se acabara.

—Eh…Bueno, los dos son pareja y están casados—Bella se sorprendió—Rosalie estudia lo mismo que Alice y Emmett está estudiando ingeniería.

— ¿Qué tipo de ingeniería?

—No lo sé…él nunca nos ha querido decir—Jasper frunció el ceño para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Ambos son buenos chicos, Rose ha sido mi amiga desde que llegue aquí. Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte —hablo Alice.

—Muy bien iré con ustedes.

—Te vas a divertir Bella. Te lo aseguro.

Bella le sonrió a Alice mientras comía cereal.

.

.

—Bellita—Alice toco la puerta y asomo la cabeza— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bella se encontraba parada frente a su ropero observando las pocas prendas que quedaban en el pues el resto estaba en la cama o en el suelo.

—Alice ¿Qué tipo de ropa te pones para ir a un club? —Alice la miro con la boca abierta.

—Así que no estabas mintiendo—Bella negó con la cabeza—echemos un vistazo a tu ropa.

Alice y Bella pasaron casi dos horas haciendo que Bella se probara casi toda su ropa, al final Bella tenía algunas prendas en una bolsa que iba a tirar pues no le iban a servir mucho en la ciudad, también había intercambiado ropa prácticamente nueva con Alice que a Bella no le gustaban pero a Alice sí.

—No puedo creer que no te guste esta blusa—Alice poso la blusa en su pecho midiéndosela.

—No es de mi estilo…mi amiga Ángela me la regalo en mi anterior cumpleaños —Bella empezó a doblar su ropa, por suerte había encontrado junto con Alice la blusa que llevaría.

— ¡Espera!—Bella se asunto con el grito de Alice—Tengo la prenda perfecta para ti—Alice salió corriendo de la habitación para regresar de nuevo en pocos segundos pero ahora despeinada y con la respiración agitada —Toma.

Bella extendió las manos hacia la prenda que le ofrecía Alice.

—No puedo aceptar esto Alice—Bella se vio con unas pantalones que parecían ser de algún material parecido al cuero.

—Sí, si puedes y te los pondrás. Te miraras súper rockera con la camisa a cuadros. Míralo como un trueque de ropa

—Creo que se mirarían mejor en ti.

—No caeré en esa trampa Bella, esos pantalones no me quedan y son de tu talla. Mídetelos.

Bella no tuvo más que aceptar los pantalones y medírselos para que Alice diera el visto bueno.

Aunque no se sentía cómoda mientras se subía los pantalones en el baño. Le encantaba esa situación tan surrealista que nunca había vivido. Ángela y ella eran personas muy reservadas e incluso tímidas y no les importaba mucho la moda. Nunca pensó verse en esa típica situación que muestran en las series en las que las amigas se divierten pasando el tiempo midiéndose ropa o prestándosela.

— ¿Estas lista? —pregunto Alice impaciente.

—No me siento cómoda—Bella abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomo por ella. Caminaron juntas hacia el cuarto de Bella.

—Pero te ves genial—la alabo Alice.

—No lo sé…—Bella empezó a dudar, mientras miraba su trasera en el espejo y se acomodaba mejor el pantalón de las piernas — ¿No me miro rara?

— ¡Claro que no! Te ves genial. Te los regalo.

—No

— ¿No qué? Tú me regalaste una blusa, yo te regalo unos pantalones.

—Bien. —Bella y Alice sonrieron.

—Vaya si que el tiempo se fue volando, tenemos que estar listas a las siete, vamos a ir primero a cenar y luego a bailar—Alice empezó a bailar en la habitación de Bella, esta empezó a reír.

—Alice—la chica dejo de bailar—Muchas gracias, nunca me la había pasado tan bien.

—No hay de que Bellita, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, cuando me necesites para cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo, ya sabes para contarnos cosas de chicas o hablar de chicos— Alice guiño.

—Hablando de chicos… que pasa con…—Bella intento comenzar una conversación que la había llenado de curiosidad desde que llego. Alice se tenso al ver el rumbo de la conversación.

— ¡Mira la hora que es! Hoy es mi turno de hacer la comida, tengo que irme Bellita más tarde hablamos—Alice empezó a moverse nerviosa intentando no hacer contacto visual con Bella. Bella solo pudo negar divertida.

—Ve Alice. —Alice salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

.

Unos cuantos minutos antes de las siete Bella bajo a la sala, ahora se sentía mas cómoda con la ropa que usaba, Alice además le había prestado unos tacones no muy altos, pero si perfectos para verla estilizada.

—Bella, te ves muy linda—la elogio Jasper.

—Gracias Jasper, pero deberías ver a Alice—Bella le guiño a un Jasper sonrojado.

Bella se sentó en el sillón de la sala para enviarle un mensaje a su novio. Edward le había casi prometido que le avisaría de cada movimiento que hacía, Bella le dijo que si para tranquilizarlo, pero la verdad es que no estaba cumpliendo. El era solo su novio ni Charlie le había pedido tanto.

_Hola Cariño, hoy saldré con los chicos a un Club a bailar,_

_¿No es emocionante? Me gustaría que estuviera aquí._

_Te extraño. Bella._

En cuanto pulso el botón de enviar, llamaron a la puerta y Jasper fue a abrir. Se escucharon algunas risas y golpes amistosos en la espalda, Bella se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre gigante y una mujer rubia a su lado.

El hombre gigante mantenía a Jasper en una llave.

—Emmett, déjalo en paz— Hablo la mujer que debería ser Rose al darse cuenta que tenían compañía.

—Hola—Saludo Bella extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer.

—Hola, tú debes ser Bella. Alice no ha parado de hablar de ti. Lindos pantalones.

—Emm…gracias, supongo, los chicos tampoco han dejado de hablar de ustedes.

—Espero que solo cosas buenas—El grandote interrumpió —Soy Emmett —extendió su mano.

—Bella.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está el torbellino de Alice? Se nos está haciendo tarde.

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar algo, Alice bajo las escaleras luciendo espectacular, la vista de todos se dirigió hacia ella, pero como si Rose, Emmett y Bella estuvieran sincronizados ambos fijaron su atención a la reacción de Jasper, los tres se sonrieron al verse descubierto.

— ¡Rose!—le grito horrorizada Alice, todos salieron de su aturdimiento— ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?—pregunto triste. Rosalie se sintió cohibida al ver todas las miradas puestas en ella. Se toco su corto cabello que le quedaba un poco más arriba de los hombros.

—Pues bueno, fui al salón de belleza a hacerme esas _mechas californianas _ que están de moda y creo que no resulto muy bien y tuve que cortarme el cabello.

— ¡Oh dios! Lo siento Rose, yo te dije que te las fueras a hacer—Alice tapo su boca aun en shock.

—Yo creo que te miras bien—Bella le sonrió a Rose. Los dos hombres estuvieron también de acuerdo.

—Gracias Bella.

—Pero Rose…tu cabello estaba tan largo.

—Alice…es solo cabello, volverá a crecer y ahora vámonos porque me estoy muriendo de hambre —Rose dio por finalizada la conversación.

Jasper abrazo por los hombros a Alice que aun se encontraba cabizbaja, el gesto no fue desapercibido por ninguno. Mientras todos salían de la casa el celular de Bella empezó a vibrar de nuevo.

_Cariño sabes que no me gustan esos lugares,_

_está lleno de borrachos y hombres que se propasan._

_¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en casa y hablamos por Skipe?_

_Extraño tu voz. No me gusta que salgas sin mí. Edward._

Bella se sintió molesta con el mensaje de Edward así que rápidamente le escribió una respuesta.

_Creo que tendré que rechazar tus planes._

_Los chicos me han invitado muy amablemente_

_Además tengo muchas ganas de divertirme. Ellos me cuidaran. _

_Hablamos mañana. Bella._

—Bella ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Alice preocupada al ver a su nueva amiga con el ceño fruncido viendo el celular.

— ¿Qué? Si, vayámonos a divertirnos—dijo esto último para todos. Emmett levanto su puño en acuerdo.

Los chicos fueron a cenar a un restaurant no tan lujoso donde el centro de atención fue Bella contestando las preguntas de todos los presentes. Bella no paro de reír en toda la velada con las ocurrencias de Emmett y Alice.

Después de comer se dirigieron a pie al club que estaba a algunas cuadras.

— ¡Esta noche va a ser genial!—Hablo Emmett mientras se dirigían hacia el inicio de la fila, Emmett saludo al guardia y los dejaron entrar.

—El chico de la puerta es Jasón es compañero de Emmett—Rose le susurro a Bella. Bella asintió a lo que le dijo Rose.

Pronto los chicos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron bebidas.

—Creo que iré por una botella de agua—Bella hizo el intento de pararse.

— ¿No tomas?—Pregunto Jasper mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

—Prefiero no tomar, digamos que mi cuerpo no aguanta las bebidas con alcohol.

—Oh eso sería genial de ver —Edward se froto las manos.

— ¡Emmett!—le reprendió Rose.

—Nosotros te vamos a cuidar Bella—le dijo Alice—Además nunca tomamos mucho, pero si quieres una botella de agua deja que alguno de los chicos te la compre— Bella dudo.

—Creo que no me hará daño una bebida ¿verdad?—Bella dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba entre sus manos una bebida de color azul igual a la de Alice.

.

.

— ¡Bella, detente!—grito Alice mientras le quitaba la copa de la mano a Bella.

—Pero Alié, solo una y ya—Bella levanto su dedo índice mientras se movía inestable, hipo y se empezó a reír.

Cuando Alice volvió a la pista, Bella se dirigió a la barra para pedir una nueva bebida…estaba demasiado feliz y sedienta.

— ¡Oiga, Oiga!—llamaba a los chicos que están al otro lado de la barra pero están demasiados ocupados.

— ¡Dame dos cervezas! —grito un hombre atractivo al lado de ella —Toma preciosa —Esta vez se dirigió a Bella y le entrego la bebida.

—Aww, gracias—Bella le sonrió y tomo de la botella.

— ¿De dónde eres linda?—El hombre se dio cuenta de la condición en la que estaba Bella y se aprovecho de esto.

—Estados Unidos.

—Una chica americana ¿Eh?—El hombre pasó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Bella.

—mmh—Bella seguía tomando de la botella. — ¡Oh mira ahí están mis amigos! Gracias por la bebida—El hombre volteo hacia donde señalaba a Bella y vio a Emmett que lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar—Gracias—Bella hipo de nuevo y le entrego la botella.

— ¡Oye!—Le grito el chico mientras Bella caminaba hacia sus amigos.

— ¡Adiós!—Bella volteo a verlo mientras agitaba su mano. Bella llego con sus amigos riéndose y jalándolos a la pista de Baile.

—Creo que será mejor que nos retiremos—grito Alice por el fuerte sonido de la música —Bella ya está un poco pasadita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya nos vamos? Yo me quiero quedar—Bella siguió bailando—Si quieren váyanse yo me quedo.

—Oh claro que no señorita, tu padre me mataría—dijo Jasper recordando la vez en la que el Jefe Swan hablo con el amenazándolo no tan sutilmente.

— ¡No es justo! Nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto—el labio de Bella empezó a temblar.

—Créeme mañana me lo agradecerás.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la salida, Emmett los alcanzo después pues venia con una botella de agua para Bella, Emmett le entrego la botella a Alice. Emmett y Rose se despidieron de los chicos.

—Me encanto conocerte Rosie—Bella tenia abrazada demasiado fuerte a Rose—Eres una muy buena persona, ya te quiero—Bella dijo con la voz rota y los ojos de Bella empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

—Cariño, yo también te quiero…serás mejor que vayas a descansar. Bien—Rose le hablo como a una niña pequeña. Bella asintió. Rose y Emmett se subieron a un taxi y se fueron.

Alice y Jasper hicieron lo mismo, teniendo que soportar a una Bella que se quedo dormida en cuanto entraron al taxi.

.

.

—Ponla en la cama, yo la ayudo a vestirse—Bella sintió que era depositada en una superficie plana y suave, se sentía en una nube—Gracias Jazz. Bella despierta tienes que ponerte el pijama.

—No _quielo—_ Alice rio al escuchar a su amiga, que se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

—Vamos, sino tendré que desvestirte yo—Bella se desperezo al escuchar eso —Bien iré por un café descafeinado para que te pase un poco la borrachera que tienes—Bella asintió aun con los ojos cerrados.

Se paró de la cama y el mundo le dio vueltas, camino agarrándose de todos los muebles hasta llegar a su closet y tomar su pijama. Cuando estuvo cambiada, Alice llego con un café y Bella se lo tomo de un trago.

—Muy bien ahora descansa, esperemos que no tengas un tremendo dolor de cabeza aunque lo dudo.

Bella recostó su cabeza en la almohada, se volteo de lado y miro su celular que reposaba en la mesita de noche. Se acordó de Edward y le dio unas terribles ganas de escuchar su voz pues lo extrañaba. Se estiro un poco y cogió su celular, busco entre los contactos de números el de Edward y le marco no importándole la hora que fuera en Seattle.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Edward?—Bella sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Estás bien?

—mmh—Bella recordó las últimas semanas en las que convivieron, su cuerpo se empezó a sentir caliente y deseo volver a casay estar junto a el

—Te escuchas rara, Amor…

—Solo estaba pensando —se empezó a mover incomoda en la cama —Sigue hablando por favor…

—Cariño, estas de lo más rara, ¿Tomaste verdad? —Pregunto Edward, Bella soltó un jadeo — ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Tomaste!

—Solo un poquito. Te extraño—dijo con la voz entrecortada, volviendo a jadear.

En Seattle, Edward estaba casi subiéndose a las paredes de desesperación, primero: al saber que Bella había ido a un Club, lleno de hombres borrachos y que solo se aprovechan de las chicas; segundo: Porque Bella había tomado y nadie podía controlarla cuando estaba un poco achispada y tercero: Por las insinuaciones de Bella al otro lado del teléfono.

Deseaba tenerla a su lado en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, muchas gracias por esperar esta semana, con lo que paso de Kristen y Rob la inspiracion del romance y drama se esfumo... asi que espero que les haya gustado esta Bella borracha. En el fic del pequeño de mamá dije que iba a actualizar el miercoles, pero lo subo esta madrugada del jueves.<strong>

**¿Que les parecio?Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias. **

**Muchas gracais a las personas que dejan su review, alertas y etc. etc.**

**Nos vemos el domingo.**


	13. Capítulo 11

**********_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._******Amor y celos****

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos.<strong>

**Capitulo 11.**

Bella abrió los ojos y se sintió realmente confundida ¿Qué habría pasado la noche anterior? No recordaba ni como había llegado a su habitación. Paso sus manos por la cara para despertarse y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su celular en la mano. La preocupación la embargo ¿A quién le habría marcado? Miro entre las llamadas recientes y miro que el primer número de la lista era el de Edward, esperaba no haberle dicho nada vergonzoso.

Sabía que no debía de tomar, pero en su fase de "_adolescente rebelde lejos de casa"_ no le importo tomar una copa o tres, o no sabía cuántas.

Miro la hora en su celular y casi se cae de la cama, eran las ¡12:00! Se levanto como un rayo de la cama pero sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, se sostuvo del cabecero de la cama y espero a que pasara el dolor aunque sea un poco, empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia el baño, cuando sintió unas tremendas nauseas, no le importo mucho el dolor de cabeza y corrió hacia el baño antes de que sucediera un accidente.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien? —Alice hablo por fuera del cuarto del baño.

Bella enjuago su boca y salió a su encuentro con Alice.

—Hola, buenos días—Bella abrió la puerta y miro a Alice que le extendió un vaso de agua y una aspirina.

—Creo que lo necesitaras.

—Muchas gracias Alice—Bella hizo el intento de sonreír pero le salió una mueca, sentía su cerebro moverse por toda su cabeza. Se tomo la pastilla y se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

—Dime que no hice nada vergonzoso por favor.

—Bueno depende de lo que para ti sea vergonzoso. —Bella gimió por lo bajo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzada.

—Alice, te juro que no soy una alcohólica.

—Y te creo, Bella—Alice rio—Y no te preocupes, solo estabas un poco más feliz y desenvuelta que de costumbre.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, enserio. Ahora vamos a desayunar.

.

.

Era jueves, ya había pasado cuatro días desde que había asistido a clases en la Universidad de Liverpool, la universidad y los maestros le encantaban, todos parecían ser muy profesionales y de verdad estaban interesados de que los estudiantes aprendieran algo, se sentía mas participativa y activa en esa universidad que en la universidad de Seattle, había conocido a varias personas realmente interesantes y algunas veces iba a tomar café después de clases con ellos para iniciar acalorados debates de los escritores que veían en clases.

—Bella tu eres americana tienes que ayudarme…—el chico se dirigió ahora a una chica pelirroja—Elizabeth, es que es ¡Edgar Allan Poe! No puedo creer que no te guste.

Todos miraban a Bella expectantes para que apoyara a Edmund sobre su opinión del afamado escritor. Bella dejo su taza de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa.

—Pues la verdad…no he leído mucho de él.

Todos rieron sobre el comentario de Bella, Bella miro a su nuevo grupo de amigos los cuales eran cinco y vestían un tanto parecido a Jasper. Edmund se sentó abatido en su silla.

—Pero eso no significa nada—replico Edmund señalando a Elizabeth y Bella para dar por finalizada el acalorado debate.

—Enserio chicos, ustedes tienen nombre de personaje de libros antiguos—señalo Sophie.

Edmund, Elizabeth y Bella se vieron y sonrieron. Bella miro la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que era tarde.

—Me retiro chicos, es tarde—Bella se levanto y se empezó a despedir de todos.

—Quédate un rato más Bella—hablo Andrew—Estoy segura que estos dos—señalo a Edmund y Elizabeth—seguirán peleando por un buen rato.

—Es tarde y quede con mis compañeros de departamento, los siento chicos—Bella se despidió también de Nadia una chica india que le recordaba a su amiga Ángela.

Bella ajusto su bufanda y salió a la fría calle, aunque aun no era invierno, hacia más frio que en Seattle, se apretó más en su abrigo y camino hacia el departamento.

— ¡Ya llegue!—grito Bella mientras abría la puerta y quitaba la llave de la cerradura.

—Hola Bells—La voz de Emmett retumbo por toda la casa.

—Creo que hoy tenemos casa llena—Bella entro a la sala y miro a Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett sentados.

—Hola, Bella—Rosalie se paro y la abrazo.

—A lo que me recuerda…—Emmett saco su celular del bolsillo y toco algunas teclas —Acércate a mi, hija mía. —Bella rodo los ojos y se puso atrás de Emmett que estaba sentado en el sillón de dos plazas. Emmett siguió picándoles a algunos botones más y le tendió el celular a Bella.

Del celular empezó a sonar una música ruidosa todos miraban expectantes la cara de Bella, nadie sabía que tenía entre manos Emmett.

— _¡Vamos Bella, baila!—_la voz de Emmett sonó distorsionada en el teléfono y después se escucho el grito de una chica, todos recordaron ese día y reconocieron el grito eufórico de Bella, luego se escucharon unos vidrios caerse.

—_Upsi_—se escucho después de unas risas. El sonido se acabo y de nuevo empezó a escucharse voces distorsionadas. La cara de Bella era un poema. Aunque no estaban viendo el video, escucharon exactamente el momento en el que Bella casi lloraba cuando se despidió de Rose.

El video acabo y todos miraban la reacción de Bella. Su cara estaba pálida y aun seguía viendo la pantalla fijamente.

—Emmett eres un bruto—le recrimino Rosalie —Bella discúlpalo.

—Bella, di algo—esta vez suplico Alice.

—No puedo creer que haya hecho eso—Bella camino hasta sentarse en un lugar disponible—Chicos si los avergoncé…

—No te preocupes Bells, fuiste muy divertida…—Emmett la abrazo por los hombros. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Pediremos algo de comida, no tienes por qué cocinar hoy—le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Muy bien…iré a ponerme algo de ropa cómoda —Bella se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, en el camino abrió su celular…tenía que contarle a Edward su aventura, seguro que se reiría con ella. Entro a su cuarto y miro que tenía seis mensajes y todos correspondían a Edward, abrió el más reciente.

_Bella ¿Por qué no contestas?_

_Si no contestas en las últimas dos horas,_

_Hablare con Charlie y te reportaremos como desaparecida._

_Edward._

Bella rodo los ojos, Edward era un exagerado, miro la hora en la que fue recibido el mensaje y se dio cuenta que solo habían pasado quince minutos, miro la pantalla de su teléfono y se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en silencioso desde que estaba en clases. Quito esa configuración y le escribió un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no había escuchado el teléfono. Empezó a desvestirse y a los pocos minutos recibió una llamada, miro el identificador y se dio cuenta que era Edward.

— ¿Hola?—Bella contesto poniéndose el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, mientras se ponía unos pantalones más calientes.

— _¿Solo hola?—_respondió Edward molesto. Bella suspiro y tomo en su mano el teléfono.

—Hola amorcito—respondió juguetona.

—_Bella, esto es serio ¿Dónde estabas?_

—Edward, por favor, estoy de buen humor, no lo arruines. Ya te dije olvide quitar el silenciador, fui al café después de clases con los chicos—Edward bufo—y después vine a casa.

Edward trato de tranquilizarse, todo lo que le decía su novia sonaba coherente, su voz interior le dijo "_te lo dije". _Los pensamientos malos y pesimistas quedaron en el fondo de su mente.

—_Lo siento cariño—_respondió totalmente avergonzado. Bella se sentó en su cama para tratar de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué te he dicho Edward?—se quedo en silencio la línea—confianza.

—_Lo sé cariño, pero te amo, no puedes evitar que no me preocupe por ti._

—Yo también te amo, Edward y lo que yo sé es que tú estabas pensando que estaba con otro hombre—Edward intento interrumpir—No me interrumpas Edward, te conozco y yo sé que es así.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, Edward….Te amo

—También te amo, cariño—Ambos sonrieron. Bella empezó a relatarle lo que había pasado en la tarde cuando vio el video de su borrachera en el club, ambos empezaron a reír juntos, pero Edward le hizo prometer que ya no tomaría. Bella le pregunto con cautela que le había dicho en la llamada que le hizo en la madrugada, Edward le conto y las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron furiosamente.

—Me gustaría estar contigo Bells, te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño Ed, pero ya faltan dos meses para navidad, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

—Te extraño a ti, extraño tus besos y tus caricias—hablo Edward. Bella se puso nerviosa.

—Yo también extraño todo eso de ti, Ed—la voz de Bella sonó ronca.

—Te dejo Bells, creo que es hora de que comas—Edward recordó el horario en el que ambos se encontraban.

—Y tú debes dormir—Bella señalo.

—mmh—murmuro—Nos vemos, te amo.

—Te amo Ed —Bella colgó

Y mientras tanto en Seattle, Edward colgaba el teléfono totalmente frustrado, ya solo faltaban dos meses para verla. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha fría.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pues como vieron, es uno de los más cortitos. Tratare de compensarlo en el próximo.<strong>

**¿Que les pareció? Bella esta mas relajada en su nueva ciudad con sus nuevos amigos, Edward esta poco a poco superando sus celos y miedos. Esperemos que continúen así. Pero las cosas están muy calmadas, después del próximo capitulo llegara el drama de nuevo.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario, a sus alertas, a los que se suscribieron y a los que leyeron, ¡muchas gracias! Ya saben si tienen algún comentario, duda, sugerencia lo pueden hacer mediante un review o un MP.**

**Ahora malas noticias, las actualizaciones de dos veces por semana se acabaron, entro a la universidad este lunes, y como es una nueva experiencia para mi, no se si mi carrera sera muy pesada a no. Aun no se que dia voy a actualizar, pero el día que actualice sera el día regular de actualizaciones, recuerden que también tengo otra historia y ambas son muy diferentes, así que muchas veces hasta me mareo yo sola, cuando escribo. Muy bien eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. **

**Saludos**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos.<strong>

**Capitulo 12.**

Un mes tres semanas después.

— _¿Cuándo sale tu avión cariño?_— pregunto Charlie a través del teléfono.

—El próximo sábado papá—Bella puso su teléfono celular contra su hombro mientras buscaba una chaqueta.

—_Te estaré esperando con ansias._

—Yo también papá…te extraño.

—_Yo también te extraño Bells, pero ya nos veremos pronto ¿Quieres que pase por ti al aeropuerto?_

—Eso sería genial papá. Te dejo, saldré a cenar con los chicos.

—_Claro cariño, diviértete. _

Bella colgó el teléfono y siguió arreglándose. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había llegado a Liverpool y el tiempo se le había ido demasiado rápido.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su padre y a Edward. Los extrañaba demasiado y aunque había disfrutado mucho su estancia en Liverpool ya deseaba reencontrarse con ellos por algunas semanas antes de volver a regresar a la escuela.

—Bella, ¿estás lista?—pregunto Alice, mientras se asomaba un poco por la puerta.

—Sí, solo necesito buscar mis botas —Bella guardo su celular en su bolso y camino en calcetines hasta el closet.

— ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Claro Alice ¿Qué necesitas?—Ella y Alice se habían hecho muy cercanas y grandes amigas desde que vivían juntas. Bella miro Alice y se preocupo por la cara de esta ultima — ¿Estás bien, Alice?

Alice negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio y su barbilla temblaba.

—Cariño ¿Qué tienes? —Bella cerró la puerta y le puso seguro para que nadie las molestara. Abrazo a Alice y la llevo a la cama para que se sentara — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —Bella se empezó a preocupar al notar el silencio de su amiga.

— ¿Bella? ¿Tú amas a tu novio verdad? —Alice miraba fijamente a Bella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Si ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Edward en esto?—Alice se mordió el labio.

—Yo amo a Jasper

—Ya me lo imaginaba

—No… es que tu no entiendes… a él le gustas tú.

— ¡¿Qué?! —grito Bella—No Alice, creo que estas equivocada —Bella bajo la voz, estaba a punto de decirle sus sospechas de que Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice, pero no quería hacerle falsas esperanzas a Alice.

—Bella, el siempre habla de ti—Alice limpio la comisura de sus ojos —De lo buena que eres en todo… "Bella hizo esto…" "Bella esto…" y yo solo tengo que sonreí aunque me ese muriendo de celos por dentro.

—Alice, yo no sé qué decirte, creo que estas confundiendo la actitud de Jasper, el solo es un amigo, como un hermano.

—Pero Bella, toda esta situación me pone muy mal, deprimida, yo no soy así…. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero pelear contigo por un chico.

—Y no tienes que hacerlo Alice.

—Tal vez, después de estas vacaciones me quede definitivamente en Los Ángeles.

— ¿Qué? Oh no Alice, no puedes hacerte esto, no te puedes quedar en Los Ángeles, si tus sueños y tus estudios están aquí.

—Pero es que es doloroso, Bella —Alice se tiro a la cama de Bella de espaldas y se tapo la cara.

—Lo sé cariño —Bella la imito, pero quito las manos de Alice de su cara para mirarla fijamente —Pero no puedes tirar todo a la borda por un chico, que tal si te equivocas, ¿Le has dicho a Jasper de tus sentimientos?—Alice negó con la cabeza— Por qué no te tomas estas vacaciones para pensar.

—Jasper solo me ve como su hermana pequeña, pero tiene razón en lo que me has dicho. Gracias, Bella. —Alice abrazo a su amiga y Bella le correspondió.

—De nada Alice, eres mi mejor amiga —Había tenido grandes amigos, como Ángela, pero nunca una mejor amiga y con Alice, sentía que era aun mucho más que su mejor amiga.

— ¡Yey!—Alice abrazo mas fuerte a Bella y le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora, es tiempo de irnos… ya es tarde.

Juntas salieron del cuarto de Bella y se dirigieron hacia la sala donde estaba Jasper afinando su guitarra.

—Tardaron demasiado chicas —hablo Jasper, mientras seguía entretenido con su guitarra.

—Bueno, teníamos algunas cosas de chicas que charlar, ¿no es así Alice?—Bella abrazo a Alice por los hombros.

—Si —respondió tensa. La situación entre los tres se estaba volviendo incomoda.

— ¿Vas a tocar la guitarra, hoy Jasper?

—Sí, mi amigo Peter me pidió que tocara en el Pub. Sera mejor que nos marchemos, Rosalie y Emmett, nos estarán esperando allá.

Los tres se dirigieron caminando hacia el Pub en un completo e incomodo silencio. Se sentía la tensión y cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

—Están muy calladas —hablo Jasper mientras los tres se sentaban en la mesa, para esperar a los demás —En especial tu Alice, ¿Tienes algo?

—No Jasper, no te preocupes. Iré al tocador.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto Bella a su amiga.

—No, quédate aquí… tengo que hacer una llamada.

Alice se levanto de su silla rápidamente y se mezclo entre las demás personas.

—Alice está un poco rara. —Afirmo Jasper.

—Tiene muchas cosas en que pensar.

—Me preocupa, antes éramos muy buenos amigos y nos contábamos todo. —Jasper seguía con la vista fija en el lugar por el que había desaparecido Alice. Bello volteo hacia él y noto el ceño fruncido de Jasper.

— ¿Jasper?, necesito preguntarte algo.

—Claro.

— ¿Qué es Alice para ti? —pregunto rápido.

—Yo... ¿por qué preguntas eso?—hablo Jasper nervioso — ¿ella te dijo algo?

— ¡No!, pero…. Es simple curiosidad, lo siento por preguntar, no sé en que estaba pensando, olvídalo por favor.

—Bella, no te preocupes yo…

— ¡Jasper, amigo! —Un hombre joven con el mismo estilo bohemio de Jasper se acerco a su mesa.

—Oh, Hola Peter, te presento a mi amiga Bella.

—Hola Bella —Peter extendió su mano y se la ofreció a Bella.

—Mucho gusto Peter.

— ¿Americana eh?

—Así es —Respondió Bella, ya se había acostumbrado a que siempre le confirmaran su nacionalidad solo con su acento.

—Bella, me tengo que llevar a nuestro gran amigo Jasper, entra en 30 minutos.

—Lo siento Bella, te juro que te contare —Jasper se acerco a ella y le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

—Está bien ¡Suerte!—Jasper sonrió y se dirigió junto a su amigo Peter a los camerinos.

Bella se quedo un momento sola en la mesa, tomo una servilla y empezó a romperla en pedacitos.

—Vi como Jasper se despedía de ti —Bella levanto la visa de la mesa.

—Alice, solo se despido y ya, no hagas de esto un gran asunto no fue nada.

—Yo lo siento Bella, se que tu amas a tu novio, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, no estoy molestan contigo o algo, sino con Jasper…el solo me confunde.

—Los hombres son muy confusos —respondió Bella y ambas rieron.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron Rosalie y Emmett y se sentaron junto a ellas, Emmett fue por algunas bebidas mientras esperaban a que empezara la presentación de Jasper.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar de cómo había ido su semana y lo que iban a hacer en sus próximas vacaciones. Rosalie y Emmett, estaban pensando en mudarse a un departamento más grande y Alice le conto su plan de quedarse un poco más de lo acordado en Los Ángeles.

— ¿Es por Jasper cierto? —Pregunto la rubia.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

—Alice te conozco y sé que desde que llegaste a esta ciudad estas enamorada de Jasper —Rosalie le sonrió y tomo su mano —Si yo fuera tu, ya hubiera ido por el —Rosalie le guiño un ojo.

— ¿Se me nota mucho?

—A los ojos de los demás sí, pero parece ser que Jasper es ciego y necesita más aumento en sus lentes.

Alice y Bella rieron.

— ¿De qué se ríen chicas? —Emmett llego con las bebidas para las cuatro, se sentó en su lugar y beso a Rosalie.

—Solo cosas de mujeres Em—Se vieron las tres y empezaron a reír.

—Muy bien, necesito ir al tocador.

—Te acompañamos —dijeron Rosalie y Alice al unisonó.

Las tres se dirigieron al tocador y mientras Bella hacia uso del baño, las chicas se retocaron su maquillaje.

— ¿Estas emocionada por ver de nuevo a Edward? —le pregunto Rosalie a Bella, mientras esta última se lavaba las manos.

—Sí, mucho. Estaba pensando en preparar algo para él.

— ¿Cómo una cita o algo así?—pregunto Alice emocionada.

—Sí, antes de venirme me dio las llaves de su departamento.

—Espera… ¿entonces tu y el ya…?

—Si —Bella respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Muy bien continúa.

—Pues tenía pensado darle una sorpresa y prepararle una cena.

—Eso es muy romántico Bells, tal vez debería intentarlo con Em —Las tres salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

.

.

—Bellita, te llamaron y creo que tu novio está enojado.

— ¿Edward? ¿Como sabes que está enojado?

—Por que le conteste tu teléfono.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Rosalie reprendió a su esposo, pues Bella le había contado lo celoso que era su novio.

—Lo siento Bells, no sabía que tu novio reaccionaria así— Emmett estaba totalmente arrepentido.

—No te preocupes Em, yo hablare con él, si me disculpan — Bella tomo el teléfono y se dirigió a un lugar apartado donde las voces de las personas casi no se escuchaban, marco el numero de su novio y espero a que le contestara el teléfono.

—_Estoy muy cabreado Bella, no me hago responsable por lo que diga._

—Antes que nada, no sé lo que paso para que estés enojado, Emmett, mi amigo y el esposo de Rosalie, solo contesto mi celular.

—_Pues es muy amiguito tuyo no crees._

—Edward te estás pasando.

— _¿Qué estaba haciendo el con tu celular?_

—Lo olvide en la mesa, mientras fui al baño con las chicas.

—_Pues se toma muchas atribuciones para solo ser tu amigo._

—Edward ya te dije que fue lo que paso. Si no me crees no me queda más que colgarte. Te estás comportando muy inmaduro.

—_Bella, no quiero pelear contigo._

—_Y yo tampoco, pero tú siempre empiezas las peleas ¿Qué es lo que pasa, eh?_

—_Estoy celoso, ok…Lo único que quería hacer este día, es hablar con mi novia tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción y con lo que me encuentro es que un hombre contesta la llamada, no estás en tu casa, sino en un Pub de mala muerte y que además de todo fuiste a escuchar al tal Jasper tocar la guitarra. _

—No hay razón para sentirse así, Ed.

—Lo sé —Edward suspiro —Lo siento cariño… la distancia me está matando y la ansiedad de no verte me carcome diariamente.

—A mi también Ed, pero ya falta mucho menos para vernos.

— ¿Aun no tienes fecha para regresar? Ya casi pasan los dos meses.

—Aun no, Amor…aun tengo que quedarme en la ciudad alguno días antes de ir a casa para vacaciones —Bella cruzo los dedos —En cuanto tenga una fecha exacta, yo te llamo.

—Muy bien amor, esperare con ansias tu llamada diciéndome cuando regresas. —Bella vio como Jasper subía al escenario con su guitarra y tocaba el micrófono probando el sonido.

—Ed., te tengo que dejar, Jasper va a empezar a tocar. Nos vemos, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Bella —hablo Edward resignado, al saber que solo pudo hablar con su novia diez minutos.

Bella colgó y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

— ¿está todo bien?—pregunto Rosalie.

—Sí, no se preocupen.

Jasper se sentó en el banco de madera que estaba en el medio del escenario.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Jasper y tocare algunas canciones para ustedes. Esta canción se la dedico a una persona muy importante para mí a la cual quiero mucho y está aquí entre el público. Esta primera canción es sobre un amor imposible.

Todos aguantaron la respiración y se miraron entre ellos.

Alice tomo su vaso de vidrio y lo apretó contra su mano fuertemente.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! A todos, perdón por la grandisima tardanza en esta historia, lo siento mucho, pero ya se acercan las vacaciones y los dias feriados, así que aprovechare para escribir, la escuela me agota, en lo unico que pienso es en estudiar, hasta mientras duermo (no bromeo); ademas creo que esta historia es un poco más completa que la otra historia que tengo.<strong>

**En fin, a partir de ahora el tiempo que pasa en los capítulos aumentaran de velocidad, pero solo un poco. El próximo capitulo sera la llegada de Bella a Seattle en sus vacaciones de invierno. Ahora sobre el fic ¿De quien estará enamorado Jasper? Ya saben que para cualquier cosa me pueden dejar un MP o dejar un review.**

**Saludos**

**Y gracias a todos los que dejaron review, agregaron a favoritos y alertas, ademas a todos los que leyeron y siguen leyendo. **


	15. Capítulo 13

************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos.<strong>

**Capitulo 13**

Bella POV

La noche anterior fue un total desastre. Después de que Jasper empezara a cantar, Alice decidió retirarse alegando que tenía dolor de cabeza, por supuesto ni Rose ni yo le creímos; Emmett se ofreció acompañarla pero ella alego que estaba bien y se alejo corriendo antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

—Alice ¿Puedo pasar?—toque la puerta de su habitación, la noche pasada intente hablar con ella, pero la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y nadie respondió; aproveche sabiendo se iba a levantar temprano pues aun tenía que ir a la escuela por sus últimas calificaciones antes de volver a su ciudad. — ¿Alice?

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y ante mi apareció una Alice con unos gigantes lentes oscuros y sus dos maletas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunte preocupada aunque presentía cual era su respuesta.

—Me voy a casa, las clases ya terminaron y extraño mucho a mi familia.

—Alice… no hagas esto por Jas…

—No es por el—me interrumpió —es por mí, necesito pensar, me hace daño estar más tiempo aquí, Bells. Necesito el cariño de mi familia—Alice solo miraba sus pies.

—Te entiendo pequeña —solo pude más que abrazarla, ella me rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a sollozar —No cariño, no llores… me vas hacer llorar —ella rio —solo tomate tu tiempo y cuando te sientas lista regresa.

—Gracias Bella, eres mi mejor amiga —ambas bajamos las escaleras.

— ¿No te vas a despedir de…?

—No lo creo —Alice hizo una mueca —Y Bella…antes de irme quisiera decirte que no estoy enojada ni molesta contigo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —suspire con alivio.

—Nos vemos Bella— justo cuando abrace por última vez a Alice, llego su taxi — Te quiero, mi regalo para ti está en mi habitación, no lo abras hasta el 25—bromeo por última vez.

—Te quiero Alice, mucha suerte y ¡Feliz Navidad!

Cerré la puerta y me recargue contra ella; esperaba que el corazón de Alice sanara y pudiéramos tener de nuevo a la Alice sonriente y saltarina por el departamento. Nunca había estado en medio de un problema amoroso y eso me hacía sentir culpable, pero por otra parte solo quería golpear a Jasper por ser tan tonto y meterme en problemas.

—Buenos días—y hablando de él… Mire a un Jasper sonriente entrando a la sala — ¿Buenos días? —Volvió a repetir al no escuchar respuesta de mí — yuju Bella, ¿acabas de llegar de la tienda? No tenemos leche.

—Alice se acaba de ir —me cruce de brazos, el rostro de Jasper se desconfiguró

— ¿Qué? —me aparto de la puerta y salió al frio clima de la calle. Salí corriendo detrás de él, para verlo corriendo descalzo y sin suéter una cuadra más adelante.

— ¡Jasper, ella se fue! Regresa —Jasper paro de correr, me abrace más a mi suéter y camine para posicionarme a su lado.

— ¿Va a volver?—pregunto mirando a la nada, guarde silencio por unos segundos.

—Sí, solo necesita tiempo para pensar—pase mi brazo por su cuerpo—vamos a casa, te vas a enfermar. Hare chocolate caliente.

.

.

—Debí decirle lo que siento por ella — Jasper se encontraba en el sillón cubierto por una manta, le entregue su taza con chocolate y le dio un sorbo, me senté frente él.

—Jasper, ¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Yo…la amo desde el momento en que la vi llegando en el aeropuerto, cuando la vi llegar con sus miles de maletas y me recibió con un abrazo sin conocerme y decirle que era su nuevo compañero de departamento —Jasper sonrió sin ver a la nada. —Perdón por haberte usado para darle celos —Jasper me miro —Yo no sé en que estaba pensando, solo estaba desesperado porque Alice solo me miraba como su amigo.

—Dios, ambos fueron tan ciegos —negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Te…te dijo algo?

—Tendrás que preguntarle tú mismo cuando vuelva —Jasper asintió— ¿Cuándo regresas a casa? —le pregunte.

—Mañana, solo me estaba quedando por ustedes ¿Cuándo te vas tú?

—Hoy en la noche—mire preocupada Jasper — ¿estás bien?

—Si… me tengo que ir, quede en ir a practicar con los chicos. Tal vez nos veamos en la noche. —Jasper se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

—Adiós cuídate.

Jasper salió treinta minutos después azotando la puerta y sin despedirse, de verdad esperaba que Jasper y Alice se arreglaran pronto.

Empecé a arreglar mi maleta y cuando menos lo espere ya faltaban cinco horas para mi vuelo, baje por un bocadillo y seguí guardando las cosas que me llevaría. Marque el número de Charlie para darle la sorpresa de que mi vuelo se había adelantado y que pronto estaría en casa.

— ¿Cariño?

—Hola papá, hoy sale mi vuelo.

— ¿No era la próxima semana? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Bells?

—Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa.

—Cariño, que buena sorpresa, ¿a qué hora sale tu vuelo para poder recogerte?

—Mi vuelo sale en cinco horas, pero papá… no le digas a Edward.

— ¿Están enojados?

—No, solo que quiero darle una sorpresa.

—Gracias por la sorpresa cariño, nos vemos en unas horas.

—Adiós papá, nos veremos pronto.

Cuando termine de hacer la maleta, Jasper aun no llegaba, por lo cual no me quedo más remedio que dejarle una nota en la cocina.

Pedí un taxi y este me dejo en el aeropuerto, en el lugar había mucha gente al tratarse de vacaciones de invierno, así que dure aproximadamente cuarenta minutos haciendo el papeleo. Dos horas después estaba subiendo al avión que me llevaría de nuevo con mi familia y Edward. Me quede dormida en cuanto inicio el vuelo, por lo cual no me percate del largo trayecto que hizo el avión.

Cuando llegue a Seattle sentí que todos mis músculos estaban tensos, pero en cuando vi a Charlie esperándome todas las molestias se fueron y corrí a su encuentro.

— ¡papá!

—Bells, cariño te extrañe mucho—Charlie me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Yo también pá, es bueno estar en casa.

—vamos. —Charlie cargo mi maleta mientras caminamos abrazados.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me encontré con que la cena estaba hecha por lo cual no tuve que cocinar.

—la comida esta deliciosa papá

—Pues la verdad es comida china del restaurant que está cerca de aquí —Charlie se sonrojo.

—No importa, gracias por la cena papá

Después de cenar, vimos la televisión por un rato mientras conversábamos de todo lo que habíamos hecho estos meses separados, para las 11 de la noche subí a mi habitación, como no tenia sueño, me dedique a acomodar la ropa de mi maleta en los cajones, pronto recibí un mensaje de Edward.

Le conteste vagamente, porque sabía que hablaría de más y la sorpresa seria arruinada, se que Edward se molesto en los últimos mensajes cuando me despedí rápidamente de él y no acepte hablar por skype, le escribí que lo amaba para bajar un poco su mal humor, cuando no me contesto de regreso supe que estaba molesto conmigo, pero esperaba que con la sorpresa de mañana, su mal humor desapareciera. Pronto me empezó a dar sueño, por lo cual me quede dormida casi instantáneamente.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté pude notar que la luz de mi celular brillaba, toque algunas teclas y me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Edward de minutos antes de irme a dormir, en este él me pedía perdón por enojarse conmigo; solo pude rodar los ojos.

Baje a desayunar y Charlie ya tenía hecho un rico desayuno a base de Omelets, lo único que sabía cocinar.

Las vacaciones de Charlie aun no comenzaban por lo cual tuvo que ir a la oficina por el resto del día, me pidió disculpas por eso.

Cuando Charlie se fue tome las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero para ir al centro comercial a comprar lo que necesitaba para la sorpresa que le iba a dar a Edward. Prepare un poco de comida y me cambie mi ropa a una más decente.

Decidí dejar mi auto en casa de Charlie e ir en taxi al departamento para que así Edward no viera el auto en su edificio. Como tenía sus llaves entre sigilosamente, sabiendo que en ese momento aun estaba en clases. Entre y me quede sorprendida al ver el desastre en el departamento de Edward. Las veces que había estado en su departamento esté estaba impecable. Acomode y limpie algunas cosas, puse a calentar la comida que había preparado en casa de Charlie.

Cuando apague la comida de la estufa, la cerradura de la puerta sonó anunciando que Edward acababa de llegar.

—Mamá ¿Estas en casa?—pregunto Edward, escuche sus pisadas que se dirigían a la cocina — ¿Má?

Edward entro a la habitación y se me quedo viendo sorprendido sin decir nada, el silencio me estaba matando.

— ¿Hola?—pregunte tímida, esperaba que no se haya enojado por entrar a su departamento sin permiso. Edward me siguió viendo, se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento azotando la puerta. Me puse nerviosa ¿habré hecho algo malo? ¿Tal vez no le gusto la sorpresa? Cuando mis pensamientos se estaban volviendo más pesimistas, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y Edward volvió a entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Eres real?

— ¿Si?...

Se acerco a mí, puso sus manos en mis mejillas, pasando su dedo dulcemente por mi nariz, mis parpados, frente, hasta terminar en mis labios.

—Mi Bella, mi dulce Bella.

—Estoy aquí, Edward.

—No puedo creerlo, estas aquí, conmigo, debo estar soñando…—Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, mírame, soy real, bésame Ed.

— ¿Pero si te beso y despierto? Prefiero quedar así para siempre.

—No va a suceder nada, porque estoy aquí, contigo —me acerque lentamente a él, se notaba el terror en su mirada, en pocos segundos nuestros labios estaban juntos, tocándose tímidamente. Solo ese toque basto, para que Edward se diera cuenta de que no era un sueño y que yo estaba ahí, con él.

—Eres real, mi Bella, regresaste —me abrazo con tanta fuerza que pensé que los pulmones saldrían de mi, empezó a reír por lo cual yo también lo hice.

—Me encanta tu risa —ambos dijimos al mismo tiempo y volvimos a reír. Edward me silencio con un beso, el cual rápidamente se volvió más intenso y demandante.

—Te extrañe mucho —me dijo en un segundo que tomamos aire, sus manos que estaban en mis mejillas pasaron a mi cintura para acercarme más a él, pase mis manos por su cuello y empece a jugar con su cabello. El beso se volvió fiero y el calor empezaba a surgir por nuestros cuerpos.

—quisiera ser un caballero y conversar de tu viaje pero no creo que pueda resistir —Edward mordió mi labio inferior.

—No seas caballero, vamos a tu habitación.

Edward me cargo y enrede mis piernas en su cintura, durante el camino seguimos besándonos y sin darme cuenta yacía acostada en su cama. Edward se posiciono arriba de mi, pase mis manos por su espalda hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de su camisa y sacársela.

Mis manos pasaron por su pecho, haciendo que Edward gimiera por lo bajo mientras nos seguíamos besando.

—Te amo —Edward beso mi cuello.

—Te amo más —atraje su cara de nuevo hacia mí.

Pronto la ropa desapareció y ambos nos encontrábamos en un sincronizado baile lleno de éxtasis y pasión. Pronto yacíamos ambos en la cama abrazados, mi cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Edward.

—Tienes barba—le dije mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

—Sí, me he descuidado un poco

—pero estas mas fuerte—pase mis dedos por sus brazos.

—He ido un poco al gimnasio.

—Es bueno estar en casa—me acurruque más contra él y suspire, Edward afianzo mas sus brazos a mi alrededor — ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? —pregunte esperanzada.

—Me ha encantado pequeña, gracias… te amo.

Nos besamos de nuevo.

—Entonces…estás listo para una segunda ronda —mi mano bajo por su pecho hasta perderse debajo de la cobija, Edward se tenso.

—He creado a un monstruo —bromeo mortificado.

—Tu monstruito—le sonreí juguetona.

—La cual me encanta.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, he estado un poco atorada con la escuela, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y espero subir por lo menos un capitulo a la semana si no es que dos.<strong>

**Bella regreso a casa ¿qué pasara? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, lo que sea, ya saben por un review o por un MP, si tienen preguntas las contesto casi inmediatamente cuando me llegan, así que ya saben**

**Casi 100 reviews, muchas gracias por eso, gracias a todas las personas que mandaron reviews, MP, agregaron a favoritos o alertas, a las personas que estuvieron pendientes de la actualización y preguntaron, ustedes son los que hacen que siga publicando la historia. **

**Saludos a todos. **


	16. Capítulo 14

************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos<strong>

**Capitulo 14**

_—Es bueno estar en casa—me acurruque más contra él y suspire, Edward afianzo mas sus brazos a mi alrededor — ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? —pregunte esperanzada._

_—Me ha encantado pequeña, gracias… te amo._

_Nos besamos de nuevo._

_—Entonces…estás listo para una segunda ronda —mi mano bajo por su pecho hasta perderse debajo de la cobija, Edward se tenso._

_—He creado a un monstruo —bromeo mortificado._

_—Tu monstruito—le sonreí juguetona._

_—La cual me encanta._

.

—Edward deja de moverte—reí apartando mi cara, estaba sentada en su regazo tratando de rasurarlo —vas a ocasionar que te corte la cara —volvió acercarse a mis labios— ¡Basta, deja de besarme! — reí, mientras me volvió a apartar él, era imposible rasurarlo así que deje los utensilios que estaba usando en el lavabo.

—Lo siento nena, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí —me abrazo y recargo su cabeza en la curvatura de mi hombro. Se separo de mí y me dio un casto beso en los labios

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte, habíamos pasado toda la tarde en su departamento y la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasamos en su habitación.

—mmh…no lo sé, temprano—Edward empezó a dejar besos por mi barbilla hasta alcanzar mis labios.

—Es todo menos temprano, está oscuro afuera —dije semi volteando a la pequeña ventana del baño mientras seguía besando a Edward.

— ¿No puedes quedarte, cierto?

—Papá me espera, hoy tuvo que ir a trabajar así que espero tener tiempo de hacerle la cena.

—No te vayas, aun no hemos platicado de tu viaje—Edward empezó a bajar su mano hacia la curva donde terminaba mi espalda.

—Lo menos que vamos a hacer es conversar —me pare de su regazo —nos vemos _Edward-media- barba —_ Me di la media vuelta dispuesta a salir del baño cuando sentí que mis pies no tocaban el suelo y me vi en el hombro de Edward.

—Edward, no seas un cavernícola—dije entre risas, Edward me tumbo en la cama y se puso sobre mí —De verdad, me tengo que ir —Lo bese dulcemente y acaricie su cara.

—Me parece tan irreal que estés aquí—Edward delineo mi cara y yo cerré mis ojos, sentí sus largos dedos pasar por mis parpados, por mi frente apartándome el flequillo, por mis mejillas, por mi nariz y por mis labios —Te amo, gracias por esta sorpresa. Yo…yo no te merezco amor —Edward se separo de mi y se sentó en la cama.

Extrañe su cercanía y me senté sobre mis rodillas en la cama acercándome a él y abrazándolo por detrás.

—Hey no digas eso—Lo bese en su mejilla —ambos nos merecemos por eso estamos juntos, aquí —Mire a nuestro alrededor —y aquí—toque su corazón.

—Te amo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, sentí que moría cada día sin poder verte y tocarte —Edward me tomo por los hombros, su mirada se encontraba ida —No dormía, no comía, me quedaba días enteros encerrado mirando tu fotografía…y ahora estas aquí—me tomo por las mejillas—No me vuelvas a dejar o me quedare loco —lo mire a los ojos y algo en ellos me hizo hacerle creer sus palabras.

—No digas esas cosas—aunque preocupada aun por sus palabras le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, el solo seguía mirándome fijamente como si fuera un espejismo —Vamos —me pare de la cama y extendí mi mano —tengo que quitarte esa media barba antes de irme con mi padre —Edward suspiro, tomo mi mano y volvimos a el lugar donde estábamos antes.

.

.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —le dije a Edward en la puerta, Charlie estaba cerca de nosotros "ignorándonos" mientras miraba la televisión.

—Mañana nos podemos ver ¿cierto?

—Claro —entrelace mis dedos con los suyos.

—Pasare por ti a las 8:00 de la mañana.

— ¿No podría ser más tarde? —le pregunte nerviosa.

— ¿Ya tienes planes? —el me vio con el seño fruncido —Si no quieres ir conmigo a alguna parte solo dímelo y ya — Volteo hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar mi mirada.

—Oye déjame terminar. Parece que Charlie le va a pedir matrimonio a Sue y quiere que este con él.

—Oh…está bien.

—Si quieres nos puedes acompañar —lo invite sonriendo, aunque estaba alegre por el gran paso que iba dar Charlie, no me agradaba mucho la idea de estar sola entre tantas pareja juntas, además quería pasar este momento con Edward —y después podemos dejar a la parejita feliz e irnos a cualquier parte que tú quieras.

—Claro que me encantaría—Edward sonrió como niño pequeño en navidad y me beso fuertemente sin profundizar.

—Muy bien chico, es hora que te vayas— Papá llego hacia nosotros —aunque Bella no haya estado durante algunos meses, las mismas reglas siguen en pie. Nos vemos mañana a al medio día, si no llegas a esa hora nos vamos aunque Bella patalee como cuando tenía cinco.

—¡Papá!

—Claro que si Jefe, nos vemos mañana, adiós cariño, te amo.

—Adiós, te amo —Cerré la puerta tras de mí y vi a Charlie mirándome.

— ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy?

— ¿Yo? Muy bien papá.

—Parece que Edward ha cambiado —Charlie se asomo por la ventana y vio como Edward se subía al auto.

—Creo que sí, para mi sigue siendo el mismo Edward que amo —me encogí de hombros.

—Solo… ten cuidado— Lo mire con el seño fruncido —Oye solo me preocupo por ti, si eres feliz, dejare de molestar —Me tomo por los hombros —ahora necesito tu ayuda… ¿Crees que debería llevar corbata?

…

Abroche el botón medio del suéter café que me había puesto sobre el vestido casual que estaba usando, todo por órdenes de Charlie que quería que la comida fuera perfecta y eso incluía a Charlie con un traje y corbata y Bella con vestido. Rodé los ojos ante el nerviosismo de mi padre.

Un auto se detuvo frente nuestra casa, me levante y fui hacia la ventana de mi cuarto que daba a la calle principal y pude ver a Edward bajando de su volvo. Busque mis zapatos bajos del mismo color de mi suéter y baje hacia la sala.

Mire como Charlie se secaba la frente antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Bella! Edward ya está aquí—grito Charlie pero ya estaba en el último escalón.

—Ya se papá, cálmate.

—Bien, si… Hare eso—Charlie dio vueltas tres veces en su mismo lugar—yo... He... iré a prender el auto —Y salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia la cochera, negué divertida por el nerviosismo de Charlie.

—Hola Ed—recordé a mi novio que estaba frente a mí y fui hacia sus brazos. Me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo aunque lo sentí tenso

—Hola amor.

— ¿Estás bien?—me levante sobre las puntas de mis pies para acercarme a sus labios.

—Creo que tu vestido está muy corto y deberías cambiártelo —su mirada se dirigió a mis piernas desnudas y al mínimo escote que tenia.

—Yo no lo creo —Mire mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba cerca de la entrada, el vestido verde que estaba usando estaba apenas encima de mis rodillas.

—Enserio, no puedes salir con ese…ese vestido—hablo despectivamente, conteniendo la voz y hablando en susurros.

—Yo voy a salir como se me dé la gana—me cruce de brazos hablando al mismo tono que el —Si, este vestido fuera corto, créeme que sabría porque yo odio usar vestidos.

—Además está siendo frio fuera, un pantalón estaría mejor —Edward me empezó a mover hacia las escaleras.

—Edward, no—dije entre dientes, su forma de actuar me estaba cansando, podría soportar sus celos infundados, pero nunca que me dijera como actuar o vestirme.

—Isabella, si no quieres que golpee a cada hombre que te mire, deberías hacerme caso —me hablo con los ojos negros.

—Si confiaras en mi no deberías de golpear a cada hombre que me mire —Edward me miro procesando lo que había hecho y lo que le acababa de decir.

—Yo… lo siento

— ¿Sabes por qué me vestí así?—Lo mire a los ojos, Edward negó con la cabeza—Por ti, solo por ti… quería verme bonita para mi novio que no veo desde hace meses y solo recibo tu estúpida actitud de hombre neardental.

—Cariño —intento tomarme de las manos.

— ¡Chicos hora de irnos! —Charlie grito desde la cochera.

—Sera mejor irnos—me aparte de su lado y me dirigí hacia la voz de mi papá sin darle un vistazo a Edward.

No estaba enojada con él, solo no sabía que pensar de su actitud, Edward nunca me había dado su opinión referente a la ropa que usaba y la cual no debería de usar. Alice y Rose me habían ayudado un poco con mi vestuario para regresar y que Edward estuviera prácticamente babeando. Pero él no lo había visto así, lo había visto como una forma de llamar la atención de los demás, cuando solo quería la de él.

Entre a la cochera y Charlie tenía abierta la puerta trasera para que entráramos Edward y yo, aun no me sentía capaz de hablar con Edward sin derramar lagrimas, por lo cual abrí la puerta del copiloto y me metí ahí sin decir una palabra. Pude sentir la mirada de Charlie, pero negó con la cabeza y entro a nuestra casa, para poner la alarma. Cuando el entro, Edward salió cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Supongo que esperaba encontrarme en el asiento trasero, porque su mirada se volvió más triste aun, entro al auto y se quedo en silencio. Mire por el espejo retrovisor como se abría y cerraba su boca intentando decir algo.

—Amor, lo siento. Tienes razón. Nunca debí decirte que cambiaras tu ropa. Es solo que realmente te miras hermosa y si yo no puedo apartar los ojos de ti, seguro que ningún otro hombre lo hará —Nuestras miradas se conectaron a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Si solo me hubieras dicho lo de verme hermosa, te abría besado muchas veces en tus labios y te hubiera dicho lo mismo —Lo mire con una sonrisa —Y como lo has dicho, te digo gracias. Hazte a un lado. —Edward no entendió lo que le dije, hasta que vio como pasaba entre los dos asientos, para llegar al trasero. — ¡que!, me dio flojera abrir la puerta.

—Cariño, te vas a lastimar —Edward negó con la cabeza, pero me tomo por la cintura para poder llegar a su lado y sentarme en su regazo.

—Hola—le dije.

—Hola —el me devolvió el saludo.

Le di muchos besos cortos en su cara y en sus labios tal como le había prometido.

— ¿Y eso por qué ha sido?—me pregunto sonriendo—No es que me queje.

—Te has disculpado, me has dicho hermosa y además te amo… todo en un solo día—le sonreí.

—Si me agradecerás así, creo que lo repetiré todos los días de mi existencia.

—No exageres Cullen— pique su mejilla —Te amo —lo bese en el mismo lugar.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Charlie llego y subió al auto, Edward me hizo sentarme a un lado de él pero con nuestras manos unidas, Charlie no dijo nada por mi cambio de lugar. Salimos de nuestro hogar con destino a La Push, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir hacia la carretera, Charlie detuvo el auto abruptamente.

— ¡He olvidado el anillo!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Hola? Hay alguien ahi.<strong> **Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, no tengo perdón pero en mi defensa, termine mis otras historias para concentrarme en esta. La mitad del capitulo había estado desde hace algunas semanas, pero por más que trataba escribirlo, no podía. Además esta semana ya empezaron las tareas enserio... es más justamente en este momento deberia estar haciendo una exposición, pero estoy aquí, subiéndoles este capitulo y esperando su perdón.**

**Creo que el chico celoso volvió a la acción y estará por algunos capítulos más. Veremos que pasa en La Push.. y pobre Charlie, estaba muy muy nervioso.**

**¿que opinan de la actitud de Edward, de querer influir en la vestimenta por Celos? ¿estuvo bien la reacción de Bella?¿Ustedes que hubieran hecho?**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y alertas y por leer, de nueva cuenta pido perdón por la tardanza, tratare de no tardar mucho la próxima vez. Saludos.**


	17. Capítulo 15

**************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos<strong>

**Capitulo 15.**

El camino hacia La Push transcurrió en un agradable silencio. Charlie repetía su discurso en voz baja mientras manejaba y Edward y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás acurrucados observando el verde paisaje.

Pronto se empezaron a ver pequeñas casas de madera y Charlie disminuyo la velocidad del auto hasta estacionarse frente a una casa roja de madera.

—Papá respira—puse mi mano en su hombro.

—Sí, claro—sonreí.

Edward abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a salir de él. Nunca había estado en esta zona de La Push, los únicos lugares que conocía eran la casa de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black y la playa.

Nos acercamos a la puerta blanca y Charlie toco despacio, aunque estaba siendo un día frío la frente de Charlie estaba perlada en sudor.

—Charles, hola — Sue, la novia de mi padre nos abrió la puerta, se acerco a él y dejo un beso en su mejilla —Tú debes de ser Bella —se giro hacia mí y me abrazo.

—Buenas tardes Sue, el es mi novio Edward Cullen, Edward ella es Sue Clearwater —Sue tomo la mano de Edward en un apretón, después nos invito a pasar a su casa.

Su hijo Seth de trece años estaba viendo la televisión. Aunque le tomo un poco de tiempo aceptar a Charlie ahora se llevaban bien. El padre de Seth había muerto cuando el solo tenía 9. Cuando Charlie llego a su vida hace un año atrás pensó que mi padre sustituirá al suyo, pero después de ver que Charlie solo quería ser su amigo y un apoyo, la relación de ambos había cambiado para bien.

—Hola Seth, ¿Qué tal el juego?—le pregunto mi padre.

—Hola Char… lo de siempre, perdimos. Estoy pensando en cambiarme al equipo de futbol.

—Vamos espera, tal vez solo necesiten practicar más —mi padre lo apoyo.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros —Hola Bella—me saludo. —hola extraño.

—Hola Seth —despeine su cabello —el es mi novio Edward. Edward, el es Seth.

— ¿Dónde está Leah? —pregunto Charlie, ella era la hija mayor de Sue. Leah era solo un año menor que yo.

—Salió a comprar unas cosas que necesito para la cena. No debe tardar en llegar. —Sue nos sonrió —Seth ve a tomar una ducha.

—Pero mamá —Seth miro la mirada matadora de su madre—bien.

—Bella, ¿por qué no llevas a Edward a conocer los alrededores?—ahí fue cuando supe que era nuestra señal de salir y darles un tiempo a solas.

—Por supuesto, volvemos en un rato. —le guiñe el ojo a Charlie quien se sonrojo.

Edward y yo salimos tomados de la mano, la playa estaba cerca así que podríamos ir caminando y llegar en poco tiempo.

—Se puede notar que tu padre y Sue están muy enamorados.

—Sí, estoy muy contenta por mi padre, se que serán muy felices.

Pronto llegamos a la playa y nos sentamos en un tronco cerca del agua, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward y el paso sus manos por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Seguimos en silencio por unos minutos solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad del movimiento de las olas.

—No puedo esperar más tiempo para pedirte que seas mi esposa —las palabras de Edward me sorprendieron, paso su mano hacia arriba y debajo de mi brazo, me beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Enserio? —No lo mire, aun era muy pronto, todo era muy pronto.

—Tranquila nena, ya sé que aun falta tiempo, solo te estoy adelantando mis planes. —Me tomo por los hombros y me volteo hacia él — pero prometo que algún día tendrás un anillo en tu dedo y serás Isabella Cullen —yo solo puede asentir mientras contenía las lagrimas.

—Te amo —me tomo por mis mejillas.

—Te amo—susurre al no poder hablar. Se acerco a mí lentamente y sus labios tocaron los míos. Trato de profundizar y yo lo deje, el beso se estaba poniendo más intenso cuando una pelota de plástico que golpeo a Edward hizo separarnos.

No pude evitar reír cuando unos niños de ocho años se acercaron pidiendo disculpas a Edward. Cuando se fueron me acerque a Edward y bese su ceño que estaba fruncido.

—Fue bueno que la pelota nos haya golpeado—Edward me vio sin entender— estamos en un lugar público amor, ya sabíamos cómo iba a terminar esto.

—Tienes razón—Edward me abrazo fuertemente en sus brazos y beso mi mejilla —será mejor que nos vayamos, está haciendo frio y tu indecente vestido no cubre lo demasiado.

Solo rodé los ojos porque sabía que él estaba bromeando. Tome la mano que me ofrecía y caminamos de nuevo hacia la casa de Sue, ya les habíamos dado más tiempo del necesario a los tortolos.

—Olvide mi bolso en el auto—le dije a Edward— ¿por qué no te adelantas?

—Claro —me beso castamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta del coche y encontré mi bolso tirado en el piso.

— ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a Belli-Bells!

Saque mi cuerpo del auto y solo mire el gran cuerpo de mi mejor amigo y casi hermano Jacob Black a unos metros de mí.

— ¿Jacob, Jacob Black? —pregunte para estar segura.

—El mismo, vaya Bells no creo que haya cambiado tanto en seis meses, es eso u ocupas lentes.

El abrió sus brazos y yo corrí hacia él, lo había extrañado tanto estos meses. Jacob me tomo en sus brazos y me dio vueltas como cuando éramos niños. Jasper y Alice eran de mis mejores amigos, pero ninguno como Jake, mi Jake.

El sabia mis mayores secretos, mis miedos, mis sueños, el conocía toda mi historia, al igual que yo conocía toda su vida. Incluso el me conocía mejor que yo y era como mi conciencia en el exterior.

—Te he extrañado demasiado —lo abrace por el cuello, las lagrimas ya estaban escapando de mis ojos.

—Yo también Bells, tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte —escondí mi cara en su pecho, el acaricio mi cabello—vamos campanita, no llores. Siempre tendrás al gran Jake a tus servicios.

—Eres un tonto —sonreí.

—No enserio, deja de llorar. Creo que tu novio quiere pegarme un puñetazo.

Levante mi cara del pecho de Edward, para ver como Edward ponía su mano en el hombro de Jacob, sí hubiera sido otro momento me hubiera dado gracia la diferencia de tamaños.

—Suelta. A. Isabella —sus ojos se pusieron de un color negro que muchas veces había notado.

—Edward —le pedí pero fui ignorada.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —Jacob le siguió el juego, yo sabía que lo estaba probando pues tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

—Jake—fui ignorada de nuevo.

—Isabella, aléjate de este —Jacob apretó sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de mil pero sin hacerme daño.

—No, Belli-Bells hará lo que ella quiera.

—Alto los dos —me separe del cuerpo de Jacob —Ambos compórtense —la respiración de Edward era errática y tenía sus manos en puños, cundo hable no aparto la mirada de Jacob.

—Jacob, el es mi novio Edward Cullen —Jacob levanto la mano pero al no notar respuesta de Edward volvió a bajarla, no quitaba la sonrisa arrogante de su cara.

—Edward—hable lentamente —El es mi mejor amigo y casi hermano Jacob Black.

Cuando las cosas parecían que se iban a calmar, Edward tomo en sus manos la chaqueta de Jacob y quedaron frente a frente. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

—Edward suelta a Jacob—le exigí, con miedo de que golpeara a Jacob. Mi amigo seguía sin inmutarse y continuaba sonriendo.

— ¿Tu amigo? El no quiere ser tu amigo, voy a quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

— ¡Suelta a Jacob ahora! —tome sus manos y trate de separarlo del cuerpo de Jacob.

Seguimos en ese juego, yo intentando quitar sus manos de mi amigo, Edward intento matar con la mirada a Jacob y mi tonto amigo seguía sonriendo.

—Esto es una estupidez, Jacob es solo mi amigo. —Edward soltó a Jacob de un empujón, que casi lo hace caer.

— Cariño, ¿todo está bien? —una mujer morena con el cabello hasta los hombros hablo desde la puerta— ¿puedes con todas las bolsas de las compras? —ella empezó a caminar hacia nosotros.

—Edward, te presento a Leah Clearwater, la prometida de mi amigo Jacob Black —Edward volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba a unos pasos de nosotros. Jacob extendió su mano hacia Leah y la acerco a él.

—Y también la próxima madre de mis hijos —Jacob la abrazo por la cintura y Leah puso sus delgadas manos sobre su vientre hinchado.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? —Lo golpee en el hombro, luego fui a abrazar a Leah —Muchas felicidades.

—Sera un poco más difícil la universidad, pero Jacob y yo estaremos juntos —Leah volteo hacia Jacob quien la miraba con orgullo y la beso en los labios, yo solo pude apartar la mirada.

—Oh ya veo que ya se conocieron… pero es hora de la comida —Sue nos dijo desde la puerta.

—Comida, genial… vamos amor, el bebe y yo nos tenemos que alimentar —Jacob tomo la mano de Leah y caminaron hacia la casa. Sue debió de haber sentido la tensión porque cerró la puerta para darnos privacidad.

Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y mire a la distancia esperando que Edward dijera algo o que mi enojo pasara, lo primero que fuera. Como no decía nada decidí que lo mejor era caminar hacia la casa y disfrutar de la felicidad de mi padre.

—Amor, espera —Edward me tomo por el hombro, me voltee para enfrentarlo. Espere a que hablara.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir Edward? ¿Algo que no sea un _"Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer."?_

—Perdóname, yo no quise….no sé qué fue lo que sucedió.

No lo mire a los ojos, estaba realmente desilusionada de él.

—Dime… ¿Cuántas veces más vas a pedirme perdón por lo mismo de siempre, solo hoy? Dime.

—Cariño…

—No Edward, llevo menos de dos días aquí, el día de hoy en menos de 24 horas hemos peleado dos veces. ¿Cuántas veces más hoy? ¿O el resto de las festividades? ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que aguantar todos estos circos?

—Tú tienes la culpa —me señalo— Parece que Inglaterra te hizo daño, has cambiado. Poniéndote esa ropa, abrazando a hombres como si nada, ¡Dios! A veces eres insoportable porque para todo tienes una contestación. Antes me entendías y hacíamos todo juntos, cada vez que decía algo tú estabas de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¡Ahora se supone que yo soy insoportable! Tal vez ya no soy tan tonta, para seguirte y cumplir todos tus caprichos Edward. Tal vez ahora comprendí que una relación es de dos y no de uno solo. No se trata de hacer lo que uno de los dos quiera, sino llegar a un acuerdo, hacer lo mejor para los dos y no solo para uno. Es dar y recibir amor, confianza y respeto. Todo lo he hecho por ti, pero gracias por decirme que es lo que piensas —Me di la vuelta con dirección a la casa, ya no podía hablar con él.

—Ahora te estás haciendo la víctima —me pude imaginar cómo levantaba los brazos — ¡Bella regresa aquí! ¡Bella!

Voltee mi brazo hacia atrás y levante mi medio dedo hacia él.

Si quería hablar que hablara él solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho la tardanza, como estoy de vacaciones espero subir otro capitulo en pocos días Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**¿Que piensan de la actitud de Edward? ¿Pensaron que había cambiado?** **¿Creen que Bella actuó bien? ¿Que pasara ahora con ellos?**

**Ya saben que para cualquier cosa me pueden enviar un review o MP, también en mi perfil esta mi Facebook, Twitter y ask para cualquier duda. **

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias, tengo una relativamente nueva "Con todo mi corazón" Les dejo el summary:**

**"Bella Swan se encuentra con dos pequeños ángeles que recientemente han sido testigos de la muerte de su madre. Bella es una joven empleada del departamento de Psicología de Servicios infantiles que busca con anhelo ser madre después de años. ¿ Podrá ayudarlos a superar la perdida y encontrar una nueva familia junto a su esposo Edward?"**

**Es una historia con un poco de todo, Romance, Familia, suspenso, crimen.**

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto. **


	18. Capítulo 16

****************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************

**Amor y celos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16.<strong>

_—Tú tienes la culpa —me señalo— Parece que Inglaterra te hizo daño, has cambiado. Poniéndote esa ropa, abrazando a hombres como si nada, ¡Dios! A veces eres insoportable porque para todo tienes una contestación. Antes me entendías y hacíamos todo juntos, cada vez que decía algo tú estabas de acuerdo conmigo._

_— ¡Ahora se supone que yo soy insoportable! Tal vez ya no soy tan tonta, para seguirte y cumplir todos tus caprichos Edward. Tal vez ahora comprendí que una relación es de dos y no de uno solo. No se trata de hacer lo que uno de los dos quiera, sino llegar a un acuerdo, hacer lo mejor para los dos y no solo para uno. Es dar y recibir amor, confianza y respeto. Todo lo he hecho por ti, pero gracias por decirme que es lo que piensas —Me di la vuelta con dirección a la casa, ya no podía hablar con él._

_—Ahora te estás haciendo la víctima —me pude imaginar cómo levantaba los brazos — ¡Bella regresa aquí! ¡Bella!_

_Voltee mi brazo hacia atrás y levante mi medio dedo hacia él._

_Si quería hablar que hablara él solo._

Cerré la puerta a mi espaldas y recargue mi cuerpo sobre ella. Respire tratando de calmarme y tragar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.

—Hija, ¿está bien? —Abrí mis ojos y frente a mi estaba Charlie con mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Qué? si —abrió la boca para preguntarme algo, pero me adelante a él — ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? No deberíamos de hacer esperar a Sue. —pase a su lado rumbo al comedor y plante un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Y el chico? —pregunto siguiéndome.

—Tuvo que hacer una llamada pronto se unirá a nosotros —le sonreí a mi padre y camine hacia el dándole un abrazo —Te quiero papá.

— ¿Todo bien entre ustedes? —susurro en mi oído.

—Si no te preocupes, vamos a el comedor, Edward nos alcanzara ahí.

Entramos juntos al comedor, Charlie se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa mientras que Sue y yo a una a cada lado de él. Todos los presentes en la mesa empezaron a formar pequeñas conversaciones. Mis ganas de entablar una conversación con alguien habían disminuido considerablemente después de la pelea con Edward.

¿Ahora que iba a pasar? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarlo después de lo que hablamos? ¿Tal vez debía ir a disculparme con él? ¿Tal vez el tiene razón y yo cambie? Mis preguntas quedaron contestadas cuando sentí la silla de mi lado moverse y aquella sensación electrizante cuando Edward estaba cerca.

—Creo que ahora si estamos todos—Sue sonrió.

La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad, las conversaciones no faltaron, pero solo participe cuando fue totalmente necesario, por su parte, Edward solo sonrió y asentía a los comentarios que iban directamente hacia él.

Me ofrecí junto a Sue para levantar los platos y vasos sucios de la mesa, cuando terminamos Charlie se levanto de su asiento y llamo la atención de todos, sonreí en mi interior pues supe de que iba todo.

—Chicos, Sue… por favor siéntense, me gustaría decir unas palabras —la cara de Charlie estaba roja y estiro el cuello de su camisa.

—Claro Charlie, solo déjame terminar de limpiar la mesa

— ¡No! Digo, es muy importante… realmente creo que necesito decirlo ahora antes de que me acobarde.

Todos miramos asombrados a Charlie, que se movía incómodamente en su asiento.

—Muy bien —Sue lo miro temerosa y se sentó, todos la imitamos.

—Sue, hemos estado saliendo por un poco más de un año y este ha sido el mejor de mi vida, tú haces mi vida mucho mejor. Junto con mi hija tú eres lo más importante. Espero que la intensidad de mi amor por ti sea reciproca, por lo cual espero que me permitas preguntarte ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa y formar junto nuestros hijos una familia?

—Mierda—La cuchara cayo de la mano de Jacob —Charlie no conocía esa faceta tuya, deberías ayudarme cuando le pida matrimonio a mi nena.

—Jacob—Sue lo regaño—Charlie —tomo las manos de mi padre —estaría encantada de casarme contigo —le sonrió. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un corto beso acompañado de los sonidos de asco de Seth y Jacob.

—Ahora el anillo —Charlie busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero no encontró nada — ¿Bells? —Le señale el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta —Gracias cariño.

Charlie le puso el anillo a Sue y todos aplaudimos a los futuros esposos.

Una hora después Leah y Jacob se llevaron a Seth a su casa, mientras que mi padre me entrego la llave del coche, él se quedaría unas horas más con Sue a solas. No quería ni imaginarme que era lo que pasaría en cuanto cerrara la puerta a mis espaldas.

Subí al asiento del copiloto y Edward al de copiloto, continuamos el camino en silencio. Desde nuestra pelea no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra. Al entrar a la ciudad Edward llamo mi atención.

— ¿Podemos conversar? —pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

—Claro —le respondí si quitar mi vista de la carretera.

—Vamos a mi departamento.

Gire en la siguiente calle y después de 10 minutos llegamos al departamento de Edward. El abrió la puerta y me permitió entrar primero. El encendió la luz, puse mi bolso sobre el sofá, ambos nos volteamos a ver esperando que alguien de nosotros rompiera el incomodo silencio.

—Lo siento —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Edward se acerco a mí, titubeo en un principio pero pronto enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus brazos se cerraron con fuerza también alrededor de mi, recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza.

—Perdóname, soy un bruto… las cosas que dije, no son ciertas… fue solo el coraje del momento.

—No, sh… creo que tienes razón, perdóname. Sé que cambie, al igual que tu y sé que tu estas poniendo todo de tu parte y yo no estoy haciendo nada más que culparte de todo—enterré mi nariz en su pecho aspirando su aroma —Primero debí de presentarte a Jacob, pero lo he nombrado tantas veces que pensé que lo reconocerías.

—Todo está bien.

—Prometo ser una mejor novia —levante mi cabeza hacia él, beso mis labios.

—Solo necesitas ser mi dulce Isabella y todo estará bien.

—Hay que prometer que nunca nos volveremos a gritar de esa manera.

—Yo lo prometo y ¿tu?

—Yo también, te amo Edward.

—Yo también mi dulce y loca Bella.

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí? —Le pregunte esperanzada —No quiero estar sola en casa —hice un puchero, puse mis manos sobre el cuello de su camisa.

—Mi casa siempre está disponible para ti, cariño.

—Edward, hoy quiero dormir abrazada a ti.

—Es todo lo que podría pedir, sostenerte toda la noche en mis brazos.

—Gracias amor, te amo.

Edward tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos hacia su recamara.

.

.

Desperté por un sonido irritante, el teléfono en la sala no paraba de sonar. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en el medio de una prisión de brazos y piernas.

—Edward despierta —Lo intente despertar, pero lo único que logre fue que refunfuñara algo y hundiera su cara en mi cuello.

Intente por algunos minutos más hasta que me rendí y deje que la contestadora tomara la llamada.

"_Edward ¿estás en casa? Desde que tu novia llego en la ciudad no nos hemos podido ver. Tenemos que pensar en un tema para la tarea de investigación de la señorita Williams… si ya sé que es para dentro de cuatro meses, pero ¡hey! Tal vez podríamos aprovechar el tiempo y conversar un poco sobre nosotros, llámame. "_

Algo dentro de hirvió, el tono sugerente de aquella mujer buscaba más que terminar un simple trabajo escolar ¿Enserio, una tarea en plenas vacaciones? No sabía quién era, pero estaba segura que cuando descubriera quien es, iría tras ella y lamentaría haber buscado a mi novio más allá de amigos.

Sentí a Edward moverse a mi lado, pronto sentí sus labios tocar mi cuello.

—Buenos días.

No me sentí capaz de poder contestar sin antes relajarme. Estaba confundida, nunca había sentido estos malos deseos, estos celos. Ahora podía entender un poco como se sentía Edward.

— ¿Cariño, estas bien? —respiré y conté hasta tres.

—Tal vez deberías ver que quiere tu "amiga". —le dije y le di la espalda.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —pregunto desperezándose totalmente.

—Tal vez yo debería de preguntar eso.

—No entiendo.

—Deberías ir a escuchar tu buzón de voz. —Me miro con sus ojos llenos de frustración, negó con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama con dirección a la sala.

Me tape todo el cuerpo sintiendo vergüenza de mi misma, no sé que me llevo a actuar de una manera tan posesiva. A lejos escuche la grabación de nuevo. Todo se quedó en silencio, cuando sentí que era jalada por mis piernas y las sabanas alejadas de mí.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Dijo Edward con una sonrisa, yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido —Quita esa cara amor —se acerco a mí y con su dedo índice relajo las arrugas de mi frente — Irina, es solo una compañera de la Facultad y si, si se que le intereso… pero en la única chica en la que estoy interesado esta frente mi.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad verdad… ¿si quieres puedo cambiar de compañera? Yo no lo elegí, fueron elegidos al azar.

—No —me senté en la cama —está bien, solo no dejes que ponga sus garras en ti o que intente propasarse. Confió en ti.

El me abrazo y yo lo abrace.

—Realmente lo siento.

—No tienes por qué cariño —beso mi cabeza repetidamente.

—Creo que ya sentí lo que tú sientes. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado.

—Gracias a ti por darme tu amor.

Edward me tomo de la mano y fuimos juntos a la cocina a preparar un rico desayuno antes de tener que irme a mi casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, antes que nada, realmente lo siento por la tardanza. Pero aunque me obligaba a escribir, no salia nada, además la escuela me ha mantenido muy ocupada. Estoy de vacaciones así que espero actualizar más seguido. <strong>

**Creo que a la historia ya le faltan un poco menos de diez capítulos. A las que siguen aquí gracias por esperar.**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? El drama no se ha acabado aun. **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, dejaron review, siguen la historia y la han agregado a favoritos.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Saludos.**

**P.D: sígueme en mi blog (en mi perfil esta la dirección)**


	19. Capítulo 17

******************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._******************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y celos <strong>

**Capitulo 17**

—Te amo—volví a besar a Edward. Ambos estábamos en la puerta de su departamento, eran las 10 de la mañana y llevábamos más media hora despidiéndose, sentía una necesidad muy grande de que me demostrara cuanto me amaba y borrara los celos de la mañana.

—Te amo más—Edward la volvió besar repetidamente en sus labios—Si me dejaras, no sé lo que pasaría —tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro fijamente, tratando de meterse en mi memoria y que sus palabras quedaran marcadas con fuego. Yo sabía que estaba hablando enserio, así que solo pude morder mi labio y asentir a sus palabras — ¿Segura que no te puedes quedar? —me pregunto esperanzado.

—No lo siento, tengo que hacer unas compras antes de navidad…ya sabes, cosas para la cena y regalos.

—Espera a ver tu regalo, te encantara —Edward sonrió como niño en navidad.

—Espera tu a ver el mío —le sonreí de vuelta.

Por fin nos despedimos, en el camino hacia el centro comercial marque a Ángela, la cual no había visto desde que llegue y ella acepto acompañarme al centro comercial. Ángela fue siempre mi mejor amiga, pero Alice estaba ganando su lugar rápidamente, pero eso no significaba que me olvidaría de mis amigos de Estados Unidos.

Llegue en diez minutos al centro comercial, rápidamente encontré a Ángela sentada en la fuente revisando su teléfono móvil. Las personas cambian con el paso del tiempo, pero debo decir que Ángela se miraba mayor en el buen sentido, su cabello era más largo de lo que recordaba y sus anteojos habían desaparecido.

Su cabeza se levanto de lo que estaba viendo, fijo su mirada en mí, sonrió y se levanto de su asiento.

— ¿Bella Swan, eres tú? — se acerco a mí y me tomo de los hombros para observarme mejor.

—Debería preguntar lo mismo, Ángela —Empezó a chillar y se abalanzó a mis brazos.

—Te extrañe mucho.

—Yo también, deberías de haber aplicado para el intercambio .

—Lo sé, me arrepiento de eso— me dijo con una sonrisa triste — Pero dejemos atrás las cosas tristes y vamos a comprar, ya casi es navidad.

Rodé los ojos ante su entusiasmo y juntas fuimos a visitar las tiendas del centro comercial. Mientras paseábamos por las tiendas mirando y comprando, Ángela me contó que había encontrado un empleo de medio tiempo en un pequeño periódico local y ayudaba a un columnista de política que estaba a punto de jubilarse, tenía la esperanza de que él le cediera su lugar por lo cual prácticamente todas las semanas escribía un artículo para que este lo leyera y le diera consejos.

—Realmente me alegro por ti—le dije cuando nos sentamos en una mesa de un restaurant de comida Italiana.

—Muchas gracias Bells.

—Aunque no se mucho de política tienes que enviarme algunos de tus artículos —le señale. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Pronto llego el mesero y decidimos pedir una pizza con champiñones y Jamón junto con una ensalada para compartir.

— ¿Ya terminaste tus compras? —Ángela tomo de su copa de vino, decidió que como ahora era una casi columnista debía de comportarse a la altura.

—No —en cambio yo tome un trago de mi _Coca-cola—_ Aun no se que regalarle a Edward.

— ¿Has pensado en algo?

—Estaba pensando en ir a la tienda de música o a la librería, pero no se me ocurre nada.

— ¿La tienda de deportes?—me sugirió Ángela.

—Bueno, aunque Edward va a correr los fines de semana, no creo que algo de esa tienda le sirva mucho. —le conteste, el mesero llego con nuestra comida y serví un poco de la ensalada en mi plato. Ángela abrió su boca para decir algo pero después la cerro —Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo.

—Bella, no se si debería decirte esto, no es de mi incumbencia. —hablo nerviosa.

—Ahora ya no podre estar tranquila hasta que me digas —le dije —Dime.

Ángela suspiro.

—Creo que Edward ha tomado de hobbie otro nuevo deporte desde que te fuiste —me dijo, la mire sin entender —Ben y yo fuimos a un bar una semana después de que te fuiste. Cuando llegamos a las pocas horas la gente se empezó a juntar en una esquina…. Ya sabes que Ben es un chismoso de primera así que fuimos, yo me suponía que era una pelea de borrachos, pero nunca espere encontrarme con tu novio. Obviamente Ben intento separarlos y nos echaron a los tres a la calle.

—Tal vez fue cosa de una noche —trate de explicar el comportamiento de Edward.

—Se corrió el rumor en la universidad de que el participaba en peleas callejeras…ya sabes, en esas en las que los encierran en una jaula y empiezan a pelear más que con sus puños. Yo… acompañe a Ben una dos veces para ver si era verdad y realmente compadezco a los pobres que se enfrentaban a Edward, una de las peleas tuvieron que pararla porque casi mataba al chico.

Me quede en silencio tratando de procesar las palabras de Ángela, era cierto que el me había dicho que había estado haciendo más ejercicio y yo lo pude comprobar estos días, pues se miraba diferente, pero no sabía que estaba luchando en peleas callejeras.

—Yo hablare con él, gracias por decirme Ang.

Seguimos comiendo y después terminamos las compras, antes de separarnos le di su obsequio a Ángela, ella se mostró sorprendida pues no había visto cuando lo había comprado.

Mientras iba en mi coche no podía de darle vuelta a la noticia que me había dado Ángela, una parte de mi me decía que dejara todo por la paz, no era mi problema y debía de dejar que Edward siguiera con su deporte pues había sido su decisión. Pero otra parte de mi, la que siempre estaba alerta a todo lo que sucedía alrededor, me decía que era mucho más que la práctica de un "deporte". Si no tuviera gran importancia para Edward estoy segura que me hubiera dicho en algún momento de mi viaje y no lo hubiera ocultado.

La luz cambio a verde y arranque el coche. Confiaba en Ángela y en su palabra, ella no tenía razón alguna para mentirme. Decidí dejar todo el asunto de lado antes de manejar directo a la casa de Edward. Deje que mi cabeza y mis pensamientos se enfriaran para preguntarle sobre el asunto, que él me contestara y dejáramos todo aclarado. Doble a la izquierda en la siguiente calle y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido disfrute de una hermosa cena de noche buena en compañía de mi padre, Sue y su familia; por su parte Edward no nos pudo acompañar pues el pasaría ese día con sus padres. Aunque amaba estar en contacto con él, le tuve que pedir que dejara de enviarme mensajes cada cinco minutos para que el también pudiera disfrutar de sus padres.

Mi padre me regalo una nueva laptop para poder llevarla a Inglaterra de regreso, mientras que yo le regale un viaje para él y Sue a unas cabañas cerca de un lago a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente en punto de las ocho de la mañana, el timbre en la puerta principal resonó por toda la casa.

— ¡Bella! —grito Charlie desde su habitación para que fuera a abrir.

— ¡ya voy! —le grite de regreso. Tome una bata que estaba en una silla cerca de mi tocador y me puse mis pantuflas calientes.

Mientras iba bajando se escuchaba el timbre siendo tocado impacientemente. Yo ya me imaginaba quien podría ser.

—Hola —dije al abrir la puerta.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor —Edward me abrazo contra su pecho, luego tomo entre sus manos mi cara y me planto un beso en los labios.

—Estas helado —le dije con una sonrisa y lo volví a besar. Metí mis manos por su chaqueta y lo abrace contra mí—Entra a la casa, esta heladísimo y te enfermaras.

—No me importaría que fueras mi enfermera —me dijo coqueto.

—claro que no ¿quieres un poco de chocolate?

—Seguro.

Fui a la cocina y llene dos tazas con chocolate el cual Sue había preparado la noche anterior.

—Feliz Navidad—le entregue su taza —No te lo dije al llegar —Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez más largamente, Edward tomo nuestras tazas y las puso en la mesa antes de volver a atacar mis labios. Enrede mis manos tras su cuello para poder acercarlo más a mí, tenia aquella necesidad de que nos fundiéramos en uno solo, sin saber cómo me encontré recostada en el sillón, mientras Edward estaba encima de mí, instintivamente enrede mi pierna alrededor de su cadera para acercarlo a mí, la fricción del encuentro hizo que ambos soltáramos un débil gemido amortiguado por nuestros labios. La mano de Edward empezó a vagar por mi pierna desnuda hasta casi alcanzar el dobladillo de mis shorts, cuando paro abruptamente.

Tome su mano "inconscientemente" y la puse sobre mi pecho.

—No Bella, no —Solté un gemido de exasperación, me moví contra el — Cariño, estamos en la casa de tu padre —dijo con la voz entrecortada, al escuchar esas palabras mi cuerpo se enfrió completamente dejando de lado lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

—Oh —Es lo único que salió de mi boca. Edward rió, seguía estando frente de mi.

—Lo sé y créeme cuando te digo que lo que más deseo contigo es estar junto a ti, de esta manera.

—Oh.

—Vamos es hora de abrir los obsequios —me dijo ayudándome a levantarme de mi lugar, al recordar todo y que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar, mis mejillas se incendiaron, no por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, si no por el lugar —Toma.

Edward me entrego una caja rectangular envuelta en papel plateado con un pequeño moño azul.

"—Espero que te guste.

Saque la caja de la envoltura y luego la abrí para encontrarme con una pluma de fuente negro con dorado.

—Es hermosa Edward —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Aun hay más —me señalo la caja y dentro había un cuaderno forrado en cuero negro —mira bien la pluma—mire alrededor de ella y a un lado tenía una inscripción.

"_Para Isabella Swan, mi corazón siempre será tuyo"_

Y en la punta de la tapadera una hermosa piedra azul.

—Me encanta —lo abrace.

—Lo puedes usar como diario o para escribir todas esas novelas que escribes —asentí mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Gracias —me agache hacia el árbol y tome otra caja —Este es tu regalo, espero que te guste.

Edward tomo la caja entre sus manos y la abrió desesperado como un niño pequeño.

—Una cámara.

—Si —tome la taza de chocolate — Bueno señor Cullen, ha agotado todas mis ideas de regalo y creo que eres muy talentoso cuando tomas fotogr—un flash ilumino la estancia y cerré los ojos aturdida.

—Gracias —se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en mis labios —Creo que encontrado un nuevo hobbie, tomarte fotografías —volvió a tomar otra pero esta vez sin el flash. Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Dios mío que he hecho? ¿De verdad te gusto?

—Si, estaba pensando en comprar una. Gracias —volvió a tomar otra foto.

—Basta Edward —infle mis mejillas, pero volvió a tomar otra foto —Hablo enserio —extendí mi mano para poder borrar todas la fotos, pero volvió a tomar otra fotografía, no pude evitar soltar con una risa y otro _click se _escucho_._

Las fotografías y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien, salte sobre Edward para quitarle la cámara y regresarla a la tienda.

—Fue una mala idea, hora de regresarla —intente quitársela.

—No puedes, es mi regalo —sonrió y volvió a tomar otra fotografía.

—Ed —Sin que me diera cuenta se acerco a mí y ataco mis labios, tal como siempre sucedía, mis brazos automáticamente fueron hacia su cuello para rodearlo y acercarlo a mí, cerré los ojos ante el contacto y suspire contenta, su mano derecha fue hacia mi cintura y la empezó a acariciar, gemí contenta. Deseaba que me tocara con sus dos manos cuando.

_click_

—Está definitivamente es mi favorita —escondí mi cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Edward y suspire, voltee hacia la pantalla de la cámara y mire nuestra imagen juntos.

—Sí creo que también es mi favorita —volví a voltear hacia el cuello de Edward y deje un beso ahí que lo hizo estremecer, sonreí contra su piel.

—Pequeña bruja.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la espera, durante estos días me dedique a ponerme al corriente en otras de las sagas que me encantan "Cazadores de sombras" y así fue como volví a leer todos los libros.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en el próximo descubriremos otro secreto de Edward ¿que tal si me dicen que les pareció el capitulo? Les tengo que decir que ya cada vez quedan menos capítulos, aun no se la cantidad exacta, pero me sentare a planear lo que pasara en cada capitulo para decirles con exactitud cuantos quedan.  
><strong>

**Ya saben que para cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición mediante un review o un MP o a través de las redes sociales que están en mi perfil. También las invito a pasar por otra de mis historias y decirles que voy a subir una nueva historia un tanto rosa.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	20. Capítulo 18

********************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._********************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos.<strong>

**Capítulo 18.**

—Mis padres me preguntaron cuando vas a ir a verlos —Edward siguió cambiando los canales de la televisión. Aparte mi mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. Me encontraba acostada en el sillón con mis piernas sobre el regazo de Edward. Estábamos en su departamento.

—Cuando quieras, sabes que me encanta visitar a Esme y Carlisle —le dije.

— ¿Qué te parece mañana?—Apago la televisión y me volteo a ver. Asentí y seguí con la lectura —Tendrías que quedarte a dormir en casa, ya sabes que a mi madre le pone nerviosa que conduzca de noche por la carretera.

Los padres de Edward no vivían en la ciudad, su casa seguía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks de donde ambos éramos originarios.

—Le tengo que preguntar a Charlie, ya sabes cómo se pone con esas cosas — dije de forma divertida. Edward frunció el ceño y lo mire sin entender.

—Ya eres una adulta, no tienes por qué pedirle permiso a tu padre para dormir con tu novio —quito mis piernas de mi regazo y se levanto con dirección a la cocina.

Me quede con la boca abierta por su reacción _¿Qué diablos le pasaba? _ La furia empezó a hervir dentro de mí, sin darme cuenta me encontraba caminando con pasos fuertes hacia la cocina. Lo encontré ahí abriendo una cerveza y dándole un trago.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa para qué me hables así?

—Si no quieres ir a casa de mis padres y dormir conmigo solo dímelo —le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

— ¡y quien está diciendo que no voy a ir! Te lo acabo de decir —siguió ignorándome viendo el vacio dándole otro trago a su cerveza — Si me vas a ignorar no me voy a quedar como una estúpida aquí.

Di la vuelta hacia la sala para ponerme mis zapatos y mi abrigo.

—No-no te vayas—salió de la cocina.

—Sé que soy una adulta, pero vivo con mi padre y por lo cual le debo respeto, si viviera sola como tú, sería otra cosa.

—Perdón.

—Y si a un sigue en pie ir con tus padres, no va a ver intimidad entre nosotros, también les debemos respeto —Lo mire directo, Edward bufó —Así es como me criaron Edward —Termine de ponerme mi abrigo, cómo no dijo nada camine con dirección a la puerta.

—No te vayas — sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, su cabeza enterrada en mi hombro —Perdón, no sé qué fue lo que me paso. Te amo, no quiero que te vayas enojada. Tienes razón.

Quede en silencio sin decirle nada, con sus manos me volteo suavemente para quedar cara a cara. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se acerco a mí hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurro contra mis labios.

—No me voy a ir.

—Me refiero...a que no quiero que regreses a Inglaterra —Me miro a los ojos —Los meses que te fuiste fueron insoportables para mi… no podía hacer nada pues todo me recordaba a ti, deseaba con tanto ahincó tomar el primer vuelo e ir por ti para regresarte.

—No tenias que hacer eso… sabes que siempre volveré a ti —Deseaba que nuestros labios se tocaran. Mi vista pasaba de sus ojos a sus labios.

—Lo sé, pero me moría al imaginar que alguien más se acercaba a ti y que me olvidarás.

—Nunca haría… —Fui interrumpida por los labios de Edward que se dedicaron a atacar los míos. Mis manos fueron tras su cuello y lo acerque más a mí.

Aunque mi estatura fuera la promedio, Edward seguía siendo más alto que yo. Por lo que para no estar en puntillas Edward me levanto con sus brazos.

—A la habitación —le dije con voz entrecortada, Edward asintió y se empezó a mover por el departamento, yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de él.

Edward seguía atacándome con sus labios mientras yo me aferraba con fuerza a su espalda. Edward me acostó sobre la cama quedando encima de mi sin aplastarme siguiera.

—Eres tan hermosa —se separo de mí y me vio. Me sonroje por su mirada tan intimidante, no alcance a contestarle pues me ayudo a quitarme mi blusa y me volvió silenciar con sus labios. Puso mis manos sobre el dobladillo de su camiseta para indicarme que era lo que quería. Y así lo hice.

Pronto ambos estábamos moviéndonos en perfecta sincronía mientras nuestras respiraciones y gemidos se mezclaban al igual que nuestros cuerpos. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y juntos llegamos al placer.

.

.

—Edward.

—Mmh

—Tengo frio —le dije. Me apreté más contra su cuerpo, aun nos encontrábamos desnudos en su cama. Edward se sentó en la cama y tiro las cobijas sobre nosotros —Así está mejor —suspire y recosté mi cabeza contra él. Edward dejo un beso en mi cabeza.

—Hable con Irina—me dijo Edward, bufé ante el nombre de esa mujer y rodé los ojos. Edward soltó una risita —Tranquila cariño.

— ¿Qué paso con ella?

—Bueno, corte cualquier tipo de contacto con ella —me apoye sobre mi codo y lo mire — cambiaremos de compañeros y por supuesto le dije que nunca volveríamos hablar por qué mi novia no lo quiere.

Seguía sin poder entender lo que decía.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunte a Edward.

—Pensé que eso era lo que querías.

—Bueno si, pero no lo decía tan literal, Edward. Si ella era tu amiga o tu compañera no tenias por que cortar toda comunicación con ella. Solo era un mal deseo en mi cabeza —Edward frunció el seño, lo bese en esa parte de su cuerpo para tranquilizarlo —Cariño, se que tienes amigas y amigos al igual que yo, que me sienta insegura de ellas no significa que debes de dejar de hablarles solo porque yo lo quiero. Confió en ti.

—Yo te amo.

—También yo.

.

.

Tal como había predicho, Charlie acepto que fuera a visitar a los padres de Edward, pero aunque se mostró un poco indispuesto a dejarme pasar la noche ahí, acepto pues él iba a ir a la Push a visitar a Sue.

— ¿Todo listo?—Me pregunto Edward cuando salí de casa para recibirlo. Charlie se había ido unas cuantas horas antes.

—Solo necesito ir por mis botas, me estoy muriendo de frío —Edward entro tras de mí a la casa y se quedo en la sala mientras yo subía a mi habitación. Estábamos a principios de enero y el frío había aumentado.

En pocos días, iba a tener que partir a Inglaterra pues el periodo de vacaciones estaba a punto de terminar. La idea no me animaba mucho pues aún con las peleas, había tenido más buenos momentos que malos. Pero también deseaba regresar a clases para volver más preparada que antes.

Había traído unas cuantas fotografías conmigo. En la mayoría aparecían Jasper, Alice, Rose y Emmett. Nos habíamos mandado algunos mensajes, pero todos sabíamos que estas fechas estaríamos muy ocupados con nuestras familias.

— ¿Quién es él? —Escuche una voz detrás de mí.

—No te he presentado a mis amigos —le dije a Edward, el se acerco a mí para ver las fotografías que estaban en un pizarrón de "recuerdos"—El grandote de cabello negro y rizado es Emmett, el está casado con Rosalie, la rubia a quien esta abrazando. Ambos son muy graciosos y les gustan los automóviles.

Edward siguió inspeccionando las fotografías.

— ¿Y ellos dos también son pareja?

—No, ellos son Alice y Jasper. Alice es americana también, vive en los Ángeles y el es Jasper es de Londres y estudia Historia y Política, realmente es un tipo inteligente, toca la guitarra.

Edward tomo una de las fotografías que había, en esta aparecíamos Jasper y yo sonriendo a la cámara. Habíamos intentado tomarnos una foto los tres juntos pero al no poder, Alice se ofreció a tomarnos una fotografía a nosotros solos y luego Jasper nos tomo una a Alice y a mí.

—No me agrada —dijo, iba a responderle que no lo conocía y no podía decir eso, pero continuo — ¿lista?

—Si —decidí que lo mejor era no discutir. Tome mi bolso, mi mochila con equipaje para la noche y enrede una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello. Edward tomo mi mano y juntos salimos de casa.

Un rayo de sol se disparo justo enfrente de mi cara y lo agradecí enormemente. Edward beso mi nariz helada y me puso mis lentes de sol al igual que él se puso los suyos.

—Esme está ansiosa por qué llegues. No te ha visto desde que regresaste de Inglaterra.

—Yo también la extrañe, espero que le hayas mandado mis saludos cuando te lo decía.

—Puede que se me haya olvidado algunas veces —Me dijo, su vista seguía en la carretera.

— ¡Edward!

— ¿Cómo crees que haría eso? —Me dijo riendo —si mi madre se entera que le mandas saludos y no le digo me deshereda.

Entre bromas, charlas y caricias llegamos a la casa de sus padres. La lluvia había dejado de caer así que no tuvimos que correr hacia la casa para refugiarnos.

—Bella —Esme salió de la cocina al escuchar como entramos a la sala — ¿Cómo estás? —Me abrazo sin poner sus manos en mi espalda —Lo siento, estoy preparando la cena y no quiero que huelas a pollo crudo.

—Me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver, he estado muy bien, gracias.

—Me alegro querida —me sonrió enternecida — ¡Carlisle, los chicos llegaron! —grito hacia el piso de arriba, se escucho una puerta cerrarse y luego unas pisadas por las escaleras.

—Hijo, Bella… que alegría que nos acompañan. Estábamos a punto de hacerles una visita sorpresa si no venían pronto —Bromeo.

Esme nos paso a la sala y aunque intente ayudarla con los preparativos de la comida no me dejo ni acercarme a la puerta de la cocina.

Los tres nos sentamos en la sala y hablamos sobre mi viaje y como la había pasado en navidad y en año nuevo. Pronto Esme nos llamo a la mesa para comer y seguimos con la conversación ahí. Esme platico como ellos habían pasado esas dos fechas y como Edward no se separaba del teléfono esperando por mis mensajes.

Después de comer Esme y yo tomamos un poco de café en la terraza mientras me platicaba del último libro que acababa de leer. Edward se retiro a la sala a ver la televisión y Carlisle a su despacho.

—Me alegro que hayas regresado Bella —Me dijo Esme, tomo un sorbo de su café—Me estaba empezando a preocupar la actitud de Edward, algunas veces tuve que traerlo a fuerza casa o me tenía que quedar con él para que comiera y se duchara. Estoy contenta de que la distancia no haya sido un impedimento para su relación.

—Lo fue, en un principio pero supimos vencerlo —continúe esperando que Esme dijera algo más.

—En un principio pensé que sería bueno que se distanciaran un poco. Desde niño Edward ha sido muy dependiente con algunas cosas. Con su frazada cuando tenía dos años, conmigo cuando tenía cinco y con Carlisle cuando tuvo los doce y ahora contigo. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero tú eres su debilidad —seguí viendo a Esme — Lo bueno es que regresaste como una mujer más fuerte e independiente y harás poner a Edward en su lugar y abrirle los ojos —tomo mi mano por sobre la mesa —Gracias.

Asentí ante su comentario, para aliviar la conversación Esme me compartió algunas nuevas recetas que había aprendido y que estaba seguro que le encantarían a Charlie pues era más carne y pocas verduras.

Durante la cena Carlisle recibió una llamada del hospital sobre uno de sus pacientes y tuvo que partir. Esme se despidió de nosotros y se dirigió a su cuarto. Como Edward y yo no teníamos nada más que hacer, después de lavar los platos nos dirigimos a su antigua habitación.

Después de desayunar nos despedimos de Esme y Carlisle agradeciéndoles la invitación del día anterior. Esme prometió que pronto nos iba a visitar. Y como yo pronto me marcharía del país me desearon un buen viaje.

Durante el camino a casa ambos permanecimos en silencio. Las palabras de Esme me estaban dando vuelta en la cabeza, mire hacia el perfil de Edward, el ha de haber sentido mi mirada pues volteo hacia mí y sonrió, luego tomo mi mano entre la suya.

Edward se estaciono en su departamento y ambos bajamos. Charlie llegaría hasta la noche.

—Nena, gracias por acompañarme con mis padres —Edward abrió la puerta y entramos, dejo sus llaves y su celular en una pequeña mesita cerca de la entrada — ¿quieres algo de beber?—Me pregunto.

—Iré a buscar algo a tu refrigerador.

—Bien, necesito ir al baño, siéntete como en tu casa.

Camine hacia la cocina abrí el refrigerador, tome la jarra de té y me serví en un vaso, cuando abrí el refrigerador para dejar la jarra, el teléfono sonó. Me acerque al que estaba en la cocina y lo descolgué a la mitad del _ring_.

— ¿Hola?

— Edward, hay una pelea mañana en la tarde…

—Disculpa, no soy Edward —le dije, el ritmo de mi corazón empezó a latir.

—Nena ¿quién es?—Me encogí de hombros disimulando ignorancia y le extendí el teléfono. Edward espero hasta que me fuera, pero me quede en mi lugar. Suspiro derrotado y aunque me dio la espalda y hablo bajo pude escucharlo —No voy a ir…no me importa el dinero…no… luego hablamos —Y colgó.

Moví mi pierna en un tic nervioso.

— ¿quieres comer?, podemos ir por comida china—camino hacia la puerta y tomo sus llaves

—No tengo hambre.

—Pues yo si —me contesto.

—Edward ¿quién te hablo?

—Número equivocado.

—Te hablaron por tu nombre y parecía que seguían una conversación.

—Un amigo—dijo cortante— ¿Podemos irnos?

Si quería saber algo más era ahora o nunca.

—Escuche algunos rumores —camine hacia la sala esperando que me siguiera, así lo hizo.

— ¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Participas en luchas callejeras en bares y otros lugares—Edward quedo en silencio observando el vacío —Eso… ¿es cierto?

—No.

— ¿Aunque haya escuchado como ese tipo te dijo o bueno a mi me dijo que había una pelea? —Edward no contesto.

—Podrías sacar mi maleta del auto, me voy a casa—pase por un lado de él con dirección a la puerta.

—No te vas a ir —me sujeto del brazo.

—Edward suéltame y yo decido si me voy a casa o no.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Estas buscando una excusa para romper conmigo ¿no es así? —sujeto más fuerte mis brazos, abrí la boca por el dolor —No Bella, no es todo de mi parte y nada tuya.

—Edward me estas lastimando —le dije, sentía como la circulación de mi brazo empezaba a cortarse.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Bella?—Edward me acerco a él con un movimiento rápido y beso mis labios con furia. Permanecí inmóvil en mi lugar hasta que sentí como mordió mi labio para adentrarse en mi boca, sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre.

No sé de donde salió o por que reaccione así, pero con mi mano libre (pues Edward seguía sujetándome) le estampe una cachetada en su mejilla que resonó por la habitación y nos dejo paralizados a los dos. Safe mi brazo de su mano.

—Nunca en tu vida, me vuelvas a lastimar Edward Cullen, por qué como lo hagas me veras salir por esa puerta y nunca me veras de nuevo —lleve mi brazo lastimado a mi pecho.

—Perdóname.

—No serás tú quien busca cualquier oportunidad para echarme en cara mi "falta de confianza" y romper conmigo. No te iba a juzgar por tus acciones Edward, solo me preocupo por ti y quería saber la verdad, tú sabrás lo que haces con tu vida. Podrías abrir tu auto, me voy a casa —le dije de nuevo.

—Lo hice por ti, de imaginar los tipos que estaban detrás de ti, hacia que hirviera por dentro, tenía que buscar una forma de desahogarme y cuando pelee en un bar, sentí que mis preocupaciones se iban, ahí mire a tu amiga de lentes y su novio Ben. Un organizador de peleas me contac-…

—No quiero saberlo ya ¿Podrías?—agache la mirada incapaz de verlo, aun no lo podía perdonar. Se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en mi cabeza pero me aleje. Mientras bajábamos por el elevador marque el número de un taxi.

—Cariño perdóname, no sé que me tomo ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? —intento tocar mi brazo pero bajo la mano.

No conteste a su pregunta, el nudo de mi garganta me lo impedía.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, abrió el lado del copiloto y se dirigió hacia el conductor. Me quede en la acera viendo lo que hacía.

—Te llevare a casa, sube al auto.

—Edward dame mi maleta, me iré en un taxi.

—No seas tonta, te llevare —giro las llaves en su dedo, cundo vio que no estaba bromeando, tomo las llaves en su mano y se apresuro a mi—No puedes tomar un taxi.

¿Enserio pensaba que lo perdonaría tan pronto? Tan solo con un "perdóname", realmente necesitaba estar sola y pensar y Edward no me ponía las cosas fáciles. Quería ir a casa antes de decir algo. Una parte de mí, me decía que cancelara el taxi y corriera a sus brazos, es tu novio; pero mi otra parte me decía que por esa misma razón no debería de perdonársela tan fácil, no era razón para lastimarme en el brazo tal como lo hizo.

Mire mi brazo y los dedos marcados de Edward se estaban poniendo morados, ahí en mi brazo donde me había apretado.

—Bella

—Dame mi maleta.

—Te amo

—Dame mi maldita maleta, Edward —Edward intento acercarse a mí y me aleje. Nos miramos mutuamente.

—No

— ¿De nuevo? Te doy mi otro brazo.

—Bella, ya te pedí discul-…

—Lo siento, estoy buscando a la señorita Isabella —nos interrumpió un señor afroamericano.

Edward miro a él y luego a mí con odio. El hombre debe de haber sentido la tensión pues explico porque estaba ahí.

— Ella pidió un taxi.

—Sí, soy yo. El joven le dará mi maleta. Gracias por venir —El hombre asintió y a Edward no le quedo más que abrir el maletero y sacar mis cosas. Se las entrego al taxista y el fue a guardarla.

—Bella no te puedes ir sin aclarar.

—No hay nada que aclarar. Tienes un problema y ya ha llegado al extremo de lastimarme. Adiós.

El taxista había entrado ya en el auto y me estaba esperando. Camine hacia él y subí sin mirar a Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chic s, gracias por leer este capitulo y dejar review, suscribirse y poner alertas en el capitulo pasado. ¿que les pareció esta capitulo? A que estuvo bueno el final. Espero que me dejen saber que les pareció y que hubieran hecho si estuvieran en el lugar de Bella. Honestamente yo hubiera roto ahí mismo, no importara si fuera Edward. <strong>

**Recuerdan que les dije que les diría cuantos capítulos quedaban pues después de este quedan 9 capítulos para el final. Esta historia sera mi prioridad para actualizarla. Estaba pensando en tres capítulos a la semana o ustedes sugieren ¿dos o uno? Ya tengo la idea central de cada capitulo y lo que va a pasar en cada uno, así que espero no tardarme y lo haré.**

**Por cierto una de mis personajes de mis historias esta nominada en la categoría de "Mejor Personaje infantil" en un concurso ¿Adivinan quien es? Así es, _Quistophel_ Swan, mejor conocido como Chris de "El pequeño de mamá", así que si desean votar pueden entrar al grupo Fanfiction Addiction y votar por Chris. en los Fanfiction Addiction Awards 2013.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	21. Capítulo 19

**********************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**********************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos<strong>

**Capitulo 19**

Llegue a casa en veinte minutos, el taxista saco mi maleta del automóvil y le pague por el viaje. Desde que había entrado al taxi había apagado mi teléfono así que no sabía si alguien intento llamarme, estaba enojada y avergonzada de mi misma. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más.

Al entrar a la casa me di cuenta que Charlie no había llegado aún de con Sue, decidí mejorar un poco mi aspecto antes de que llegara a casa. Camine hacia mi habitación y tire mi maleta sobre la cama, mi brazo aun pulsaba por el apretón. Saque el contenido de esta y los deje donde iban. Mire el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y marcaba la una de la tarde.

Con un suspiro cruce el pasillo y me adentre al baño. Me quite los pantalones y con cuidado me quite la blusa, un dolor pulsante volvió a atravesarme todo el brazo. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me miraba más pálida de lo normal, mis ojos se encontraban rojos por llorar en el taxi y mi labio inferior estaba empezando a hincharse.

Entre a la regadera y aunque el clima estaba como en la Antártida, me bañe con agua helada. Salí de ahí después de que los dedos de mis pies y manos empezaron a ponerse azules. Entre a mi habitación y me vestí con lo más caliente que pudiera encontrar, luego me tire a la cama y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Algo había cambiado y no sabía que era. Edward nunca había sido violento conmigo deliberadamente. Lo había sacado de sus casillas y sentía que tenía la culpa, pero también es cierto que no debió de haber actuado de esa manera. Me pregunte que harían mis heroínas favoritas, seguramente no se dejarían mancillar por un hombre; recordé las pláticas en la escuela sobre la violencia en el noviazgo y como decía para mí misma que nunca dejaría que eso me pasara; pero también recordé que yo amaba a ese hombre.

Charlie toco la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, me senté derecha en la cama y vi el reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la tarde.

—Hola nena, acabo de llegar ¿quieres pizza? —Charlie se asomo por la puerta.

—Claro, en un segundo bajo—le di un intento de sonrisa. Charlie asintió y salió de mi habitación.

Me pare y me vi en mi espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba usando una blusa de manga larga para poder evitar las preguntas de cómo me había hecho y para no seguir viendo mi herida.

Ahora tenía que pensar que era lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora. No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Encendí mi teléfono celular y no había ninguna llamada perdida ni ningún mensaje, solo faltaba que Edward también estuviera enojado conmigo.

Baje a la cocina y ahí estaba Charlie sacando vasos y platos.

—Acabo de llamar, la pizza llegara en 15 minutos. Es algo bueno saber que Erick sigue enamorado de ti. Pizza rápido, me encanta ese trato—bromeo Charlie.

—No deberías abusar de él, además es un acosador. Lo bueno es que no intento contactarse conmigo desde que llegue —me senté en la silla y recargue mi cabeza en mi mano.

— ¿Lista para mañana?—Me pregunto Charlie, mañana al medio día salía mi vuelo de nuevo hacia la Universidad.

— Algo así —le dije—los voy a extrañar a todos.

— ¿Edward nos acompañara al aeropuerto?

—Sobre eso… no lo sé.

Charlie me vio con su ceja levantada.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Papá realmente no me gustaría hablar de eso, Edward estará un poco ocupado, por eso no podrá acompañarme. Te dejo, tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

—Muy bien —Charlie levanto sus manos en señal que él no estaba diciendo nada malo. Rodé mis ojos.

Tome mi teléfono celular y marque el teléfono de Jazz, aunque fuera un poco egoísta, no quería estar sola en nuestra casa cuando llegara. Además Alice me había dicho que se iba a quedar unos días más en Los Ángeles para seguir pensando.

— ¿Jazzy-bú? —le dije cuando escuche el tono señalando que el teléfono había sido contestado.

— ¿Belly-bú?

—Esa soy yo —realmente odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero sabía que Jasper necesitaba un poco de alegría— ¿Cómo estás?

—Ya sabes, lo normal. Justo en este momento estoy a punto de irme a dormir.

—Lo siento —le dije tratando de calcular las horas de diferencia en mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, estaba haciendo mi maleta, en la mañana de aquí, saldré hasta nuestro hogar.

—Bien, yo saldré al mediodía de Seattle, estaré llegando como a las ocho de la mañana o algo así.

— ¿Pasa algo? —me pregunto.

— Problemas con Edward —le dije, Jasper se había convertido en mi confidente durante mi estadía en Inglaterra —Pero mejor hablamos de eso cuando llegue.

—Me parece bien.

— ¿Y Alice? —le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Mejor hablamos de eso cuando llegues —me imito, su pobre imitación del acento americano me hizo reír.

—Vale, nos vemos pronto.

—Adiós Bella…

Corte la llamada y volví a la sala, la pizza ya estaba en la mesa y Charlie ya estaba comiéndose una rebanada.

—Lo siento cariño, tenía mucha hambre.

—No pasa nada.

La tarde paso rápidamente, antes de dormir prepare mi maleta y empaque los regalos que me habían dado estas navidades. Tome el regalo que me dio Edward y lo observe, seguía sin llamarme y no sabía si sentirme triste o enojada. Deje el regalo sobre mi cama y tome mi teléfono celular, ya eran las ocho treinta, me pregunte si habría ido a esa pelea.

Deje de lado los pensamientos sobre si debía de llamarle o no y me fui a dormir sin importar la hora.

La mañana paso sin contratiempos, Charlie y yo desayunamos juntos y conversamos un poco sobre mis planes en la Universidad y de mi aumento de mesada. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo y me acercaba más al aeropuerto me sentía arrepentida de no haber podido arreglar las cosas con Edward.

—Ya sabes, me mandas por lo menos un mensaje de texto cada dos días para saber si estás bien —Charlie tomo mi maleta y juntos caminamos hacia la entrada del aeropuerto. Aunque aun no era hora de mi vuelo, por ser uno internacional tenía que pasar por diferentes trámites.

—Sí, recuerda mantenerme al tanto de la boda. Aunque estaré al otro lado del mundo, me gustaría estar enterada.

—Por supuesto.

Mientras conversábamos y hacia el trámite no dejaba de jugar con la cadenita que Edward me había regalado cuando me fui. Seguía observando la puerta para ver si llegaba, pero no había señales de él.

En mi mente Edward llegaría corriendo a solo unos segundos de que subiera al avión, ambos nos pediríamos disculpas y nos besaríamos en la terminal, diciéndonos palabras de amor eterno tal como en las películas. Pero me di cuenta que eso no iba a pasar cuando me vi sentada en el avión y escuchaba las indicaciones de la azafata.

El avión por fin se elevo, no sabía que había ocurrido para que nos distanciáramos de un momento a otro. Me puse a pensar qué tal vez el esperaba que yo lo llamara, me estaba dando mi espacio para reflexionar, pero por mi orgullo no lo hice nunca. Mordí mi labio esperando que con eso las lágrimas de mis ojos no salieran.

Yo había arruinado todo.

Después de dos escalas por fin llegamos al aeropuerto de Liverpool-John Lennon. Esta vez junto con Charlie habíamos ahorrado un poco más de dinero y no tuve que tomar un vuelo hacia Londres y luego en tren hacia Livepool. En esta ocasión nadie me esperaba en la terminal así que tome un taxi y me dirigí hacia mi hogar.

No nos tomo más que quince minutos en llegar a nuestra casa, después de pagarle al taxista corrí hacia la puerta para tratar de protegerme del helado viento. Toque la puerta y estaba cerrada, había olvidado mis llaves cuando me fui, así que tendría que esperar a que Jasper llegara. Baje más mi gorro e intente cubrir mis orejas, apreté más la bufanda a mi alrededor y enrede mis brazos alrededor de mi para tratar de mantener el calor.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, pues Jasper llego a los diez minutos cargando consigo unas bolsas del supermercado. Cuando me vio en la puerta apresuro su paso hacia la casa.

—Hola Jasper —le di una sonrisa tiritarte.

—Hola Bella, no sabía que ibas a llegar tan pronto —subió los cuatro escalones que nos separaban y abrió la puerta de madera. El calor de esta llego a mí y me sentí como en el cielo —Deja ayudarte con eso.

Jasper cargo mi maleta y yo mi pesada mochila de mano. A mis espaldas cerré la puerta agradeciendo por estar en un lugar caliente. Voltee y Jasper estaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Bienvenida adorada Isabella —Me acerque a él y lo abrace. Sin saber por qué me encontraba sollozando en sus brazos — Tranquila —acaricio mi espalda —Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a extrañar tanto hubieras hablado conmigo por_ Skype _todos estos días.

—Tonto —le dije —Te extrañe mucho, a decir verdad los extrañe a todos.

Jasper me tomo por los hombros y me vio, aparte mi mirada intimidada por sus ojos.

—Me estas ocultando algo y pronto lo descubriré.

Como aun no pasaban de las diez de la mañana, prepare un desayuno de bienvenida para Jasper, aunque él insistió que debía ser para mí, pero como tenía demasiada hambre y no quería comer solo cereal le dije que se sentara y que pronto habría comida para los dos.

Al mediodía, según las noticias la temperatura había aumentado algunos grados y mientras miraba por la ventana vi como el cielo se limpiaba un poco de las nubes grises. Aprovechando la oportunidad le pedí a Jasper que me acompañara afuera, necesitaba los rayos del sol en mi cara.

Jasper dejo su guitarra contra el sillón y se paró de su asiento abriendo la puerta para mí como lo haría un caballero ingles. No caminamos mucho, solo nos quedamos fuera de casa recargados contra el pequeño barandal que rodeada nuestro inexistente patio y separa nuestra casa de las otras.

Aunque el clima era frío era mucho menos peor que cuando llegue en la mañana, aun se podía ver restos de la nieve que había caído la noche anterior según me informo Jasper.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Alice?—le pregunte a Jasper, ambos nos encontrábamos con nuestros ojos cerrados volteando hacia el cielo y recibiendo los rayo del sol.

—Lento pero seguro —abrí mi ojo derecho y lo vi. El hizo lo mismo.

—No entiendo.

—Nos hemos estado mandando mensajes durante las vacaciones. Es como si volviéramos a ser amigos, pero ambos sabemos que queremos ir por mucho más.

—Me alegro por ustedes —le dije con total honestidad.

—Gracias ¿y tú?—Lo mire sin entender—Aunque me duela se que esas lagrimas no fueron para mí y que necesitabas ese abrazo —Mire hacia el frente — Bella ¿Es sobre Edward?

—Algo así.

— ¿Algo así? Entiendo.

Y no sé como lo hizo pero me encontré diciéndole todo lo que había pasado, desde nuestra primera pelea hasta el aeropuerto, omitiendo por supuesto el pequeño incidente que habíamos tenido.

—Creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas por resolver juntos y por separado —asentí— No deberías de haberte ido solo porque no te dijo sobre las peleas, lo hubieras confrontado y juntos resolverlo.

Mordí mi lengua para no decirle que eso había pensado en un primer momento, pero después de que me había mallugado el brazo no pensé en otra cosa más que largarme de ahí.

—Es obvio que por las circunstancias no pueden hablar frente a frente ahora y aunque no es la mejor solución podrías hablar por teléfono con el o por videoconferencia.

—C-creo que es buena idea —Mire mis botas, las palabras de Jasper me habían dado que pensar ¿realmente arreglaríamos las cosas o las echaríamos más a perder? El clima parecía que había sentido mi cambio de humor pues los rayos de sol desaparecieron trayendo consigo el helado viento.

—Tranquila todo estará bien—Jasper me levanto por la barbilla y me abrazo —veras como las cosas se solucionan —Me levante en puntillas y lo rodee con mis brazos.

Mis ojos se abrieron y vi una figura acercándose a nosotros con la mirada baja, cuando levanto la vista su postura se me hizo conocida. Entrecerré los ojos para tratar de poder ver a la distancia. Cuando su ojos (los cuales no alcanzaba a ver el color) se conectaron con los míos, la figura se volteo, lo analice de pies a cabeza hasta que di con su cabello. Ese cabello desordenado nunca pasaría desapercibido para mí. Sabía quien era.

—Edward —susurre.

— ¿Qué? —me pregunto Jasper separándose de mí.

Mi mente por fin salió del shock.

— ¡El es Edward! — Le grite a nadie en específico, me separe completamente Jasper— ¡Edward!

* * *

><p><strong>Holis, ¿pensaron que iba a actualizar solo una vez? Pues no :) (aunque no pude con mi promesa de tres, les dejo dos que es mejor que uno).<strong>

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Quiero que me digan si pensaban que Edward iba a ir al aeropuerto así bien romántico o si pensaban que iban a romper para siempre o cualquier teoría que tenían y que tienen. Si fuera lectora hubiera golpeado mi cabeza contra el escritorio (y eso que de todos modos estoy a punto de hacerlo. **

**Yo soy muy de dar como adelantitos de lo que esperaran en los próximos capítulos pero a partir de este, no diré ni una sola palabra. Tendrán que leer y esperar para saber que pasara ;).**

**Y otra cosita, parece que el viernes operaran a mi madre así que como soy la única hija mujer (pues tengo dos hermanos) tendré que hacerla de enfermera por algunos días (hasta tendré que ir al hospital a dormir) y no me quejo pero tendré que poner mi discurso feminista delante de mi y pedir por equidad en mi casa para que todos ayudemos en los labores y no solo yo. Pero no se preocupen, tendrán los capítulos. Me super apuerare :)  
><strong>

**Y eso es todo, ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, me pueden mandar un review, un MP, un INBOX, un twett, una pregunta(en mi perfil) los respondere con gusto. **

**Nos leemos pronto **


	22. Capítulo 20

**********************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**********************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos<strong>

**Capitulo 20**

_Mis ojos se abrieron y vi una figura acercándose a nosotros con la mirada baja, cuando levanto la vista su postura se me hizo conocida. Entrecerré los ojos para tratar de poder ver a la distancia. Cuando sus ojos (los cuales no alcanzaba a ver el color) se conectaron con los míos, la figura se volteo, lo analice de pies a cabeza hasta que di con su cabello. Ese cabello desordenado nunca pasaría desapercibido para mí. Sabía quién era._

—_Edward —susurre._

— _¿Qué? —me pregunto Jasper separándose de mí._

_Mi mente por fin salió del shock._

— _¡El es Edward! — Le grite a nadie en específico, me separe completamente Jasper— ¡Edward!_

Jasper volteo a su espalda y miro también la figura que se había quedado paralizada en la acera al escuchar mi grito.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Jasper me empujo—Corre tras tu hombre.

Sin darle una mirada corrí tras el encuentro de mi novio, me estrelle contra su espalda y enrede mis brazos alrededor de él.

—Edward. Viniste —sentí como sus hombros y músculos de la espalda se relajaban, suspire el aroma de su colonia.

—Quería arreglar las cosas contigo, pero te fuiste —Edward volteo hacia mí y me acerco a su pecho. Beso mi cabello repetidas veces.

—Yo pensé que estabas enojado conmigo y por eso no habías ido al aeropuerto —mordí mi labio intentando que las lagrimas no salieran.

—No, estaba molesto conmigo mismo y tenía miedo de que me lanzaras lo primero que vieras si seguías enojada. Al final del día no supe ni la hora ni el vuelo en que saldrías, fui a tu casa pero ya te habías ido. En ese momento tuve una epifanía, supe que si te dejaba partir sin más te perdería y no podía dejar que pasara eso por lo menos sin luchar.

Asentí a sus palabras.

—Me alegro tanto que hayas venido —le conteste con la voz entrecortada volviéndome a enterrar en su pecho.

—Bella —una voz me saco de mis pensamientos —iré a la tienda de alimentos por algunas cosas. Deberían pasar, regreso en unas cuantas horas.

Asentí y le agradecí con la mirada a mi rubio amigo. Jasper se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza de Edward y camino hacia la calle doblando en la siguiente cuadra.

Me sentía extasiada de tener a Edward en mis brazos, mire hacia arriba y mire su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Quién era él?— Sentí como los brazos de Edward se apretaban más fuerte a mi alrededor.

—El es Jasper —le dije con una sonrisa. Entrelace mis dedos con los de Edward y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de nuestra casa — Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

— ¿De mi?

—Si

Edward entro detrás de mí arrastrando su maleta de ruedas. La dejo junto a la puerta y recorrió con su vista nuestra pequeña pero acogedora casa, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—Jasper me estaba aconsejando sobre nosotros, que necesitábamos arreglar las cosas antes de que todo se volviera más grande, me regaño un poco y me hizo darme cuenta que pase lo que pase te amare, Edward —toque su mejilla.

—Esa noche… no fui a la pelea, ninguna de las siguientes noches fui —Edward me miro a los ojos.

—Edward, si eso es lo que te gusta no me opondré… pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti, amor.

—Es que cariño, no entiendes. No me importa el dinero, ni la fama, nada más que tu. Las peleas eran para mí una forma de desahogarme —Lo mire sin comprender, me llevo hacia el sillón y tomo mis manos entre las suyas — No sabes lo angustiante que fue separarme de ti, sentía ese vacío, angustia, dolor… diariamente soñaba con que te perdía, que me olvidabas. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta y en mi pecho cada vez que esos escenarios aparecían en mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco y la única forma de exteriorizarlos era a través de las peleas.

"—La adrenalina que corría por mi cuerpo, la euforia del momento hacia que todo quedara en un segundo plano al momento de pelear.

—Creo que te entiendo —le dije.

—Peleaba por que estabas lejos y te quería cerca de mí, pero como pelear por mi sufrimiento, mi alegría y mí medicina si estaba tan cerca.

—Lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido que sufrías tanto con mi partida me hubiera quedado —subí mis piernas al sillón y enrede mis brazos a su alrededor. —Yo también sufrí ¿sabes? Pero me quedaba el consuelo de la promesa que nos hicimos, que siempre volveríamos a los brazos del otro. ¿Puedes pensar en esa promesa cada vez que sientas que ya no puedes, por favor?

—Lo voy a intentar —Edward me sonrió y beso mis labios. Después de tanto tiempo lo extrañaba, extrañaba cada parte de el. Empezamos un baile sensual con nuestros labios, sentía que mi cuerpo ardía aunque afuera estuvieras a unos diez grados. Las manos de Edward bajaron al dobladillo de mi blusa y lo detuve, el me miro sin comprender.

—Espera. Vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿Quieres dormir? Aun es temprano.

—No tontito —alcance su labio inferior y lo mordí suavemente —Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las reconciliaciones. Y me gustaría probar —le dije sonrojándome.

—Señorita Swan, guíeme a su dormitorio —dijo cargándome sorpresivamente sobre su hombro y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

.

.

—Jasper debe de estar a punto de llegar —moví mi cuello hacia a un lado y seguí acariciando el cabello de Edward mientras atacaba a besos y lengüetadas esa parte de mi cuerpo. Edward bajo hacia mi clavícula dejando suaves besos, volvió a besar mi garganta hasta llegar a mis labios. En ningún momento dejo de acariciar mi espalda y mis piernas con sus manos.

—Tu amigo dijo que regresaría en un par de horas y solo hemos estado aquí como treinta minutos —volvió a pasar por entre el valle de mis pechos, se perdió bajo las sabanas hasta que sentí su tibia boca en mi vientre. Me tense por un momento hasta suspirar de placer, Edward ronroneo como un gatito y no pude evitar reír. Edward asomo su cabeza por entre las cobijas y me miro con el ceño fruncido por robarle su inspiración del momento.

Lo jale hacia mí hasta acercarlo a mis labios y besarlo con desesperación.

—Señor Cullen, debería de echarle un vistazo al reloj para saber que no hemos estado aquí 30 minutos.

Habíamos estado encerrados en mi habitación por un poco más de dos horas, ya había olvidado las veces que habíamos hecho el amor y arrumacos tal como lo había estado haciendo Edward hasta que lo interrumpí. Edward había estado tan romántico y tan necesitado de mi cercanía que me hacia suspirar cada vez que besaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo con delicadeza y me susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Y que decir de mi, estaba en las nubes con su presencia.

—Vamos haré una rica comida de bienvenida —le dije y bese sus labios. Edward bufo y se tiro hacia el otro lado de la cama pasando su brazo por sobre sus ojos.

—Bien —quito su brazo de sus ojos y se quedo viendo el vacío. Bese su mejilla y me levante de la cama buscando mi ropa. Sentí que alguien me estaba observando, voltee y mire a Edward viéndome con una sonrisa picara.

— ¿Qué? —pase mi blusa por mi cabeza y puse los brazos en jarra.

—Nada —Se levanto de la cama y se puso sus pantalones. Se acerco hasta mi, quito mis manos de mi cintura y las remplazo por las de el —Creo que hoy no te dicho que te amo.

—No, no las hecho.

—Pues te lo digo, te amo, te amo, te amo —cada vez que me lo decía dejaba castos besos en mis labios.

—Yo también te amo, bebé.

—Me gusta cuando me dices así —froto nuestras narices, yo por dentro sentí que me derretía — ¿Puedo quedarme aquí por algunos días?

— Claro, ¿no tienes que ir a clases?

—Aun tengo dos semanas libres —me sonrió.

Me acerque a él y lo bese.

Después de algunos minutos más bajamos al primer piso. Cuando llegamos a la sala Jasper entro por la puerta principal y nos sonrió a ambos.

—Creo que ya han solucionado las cosas —dejo las llaves y las bolsas que traía en nuestra mesa del comedor. Hola, soy Jasper Hale y compañero de Bella —extendió su mano hacia Edward.

—Edward Cullen —Edward acepto el saludo.

—Bueno, traje un poco de comida china ¿quieren? —Nos pregunto Jasper, señalando las bolsas que acababa de traer.

—Jasper, iba a preparar la comida, no te hubieras molestado —Me dirigí hacia las bolsas y empecé a sacar los recipientes. Ambos hombres me siguieron a la cocina.

—Es tu primer día aquí, no puedes estar encerrada en la cocina —Negué divertida y saque los platos y vasos de la alacena.

Los tres nos sentamos en la mesa a comer en un silencio cómodo, roto a veces por pequeñas preguntas que Jasper le hacía a Edward y viceversa. Yo sabía que Jasper solo estaba actuando como un hermano sobre protector y para comprobar de primera mano lo que le había contado sobre mi relación con Edward.

—Bells —aparte mi mirada de la sopa que estaba comiendo y la dirigí a Jasper —los chicos se enteraron que regresaste, así que quieren ir a un restaurante-bar de sushi.

—Edward ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?—le pregunte.

—Claro, nena. Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos.

—Entonces iremos ¿a qué hora?

—A las siete —Jasper se paró de su asiento — Bueno chicos iré a mi habitación a tocar un poco por si ocupan algo —dejo su plato en el fregadero.

—Gracias Jazz, nosotros iremos a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Cuando lavamos juntos los platos y ponernos nuestros abrigos, Edward y yo salimos hacia la calle. Caminamos, yo le mostraba lo que había a nuestro alrededor y los lugares que frecuentaba con mis amigos.

Llegamos hasta un parque que evidentemente estaba solo por la baja temperatura que aun se sentía en el ambiente.

—Es un lindo vecindario —Edward me abrazo por detrás y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Dejo un beso en mi mejilla —Me gusta.

—Si, además está cerca de la universidad puedo irme prácticamente caminando.

—Eso no me gusta —me dijo con un tono molesto.

—No te preocupes me voy con Alice y a veces con Jasper.

Pronto regresamos a nuestro hogar y después de descansar un rato del largo vuelo, de ducharnos por separado y cambiarnos el reloj marco las 7 de la tarde.

— ¡Bella, Edward! Rosalie y Emmett llegaron con el taxi, es hora de irnos—Jasper grito a las escaleras.

Tome mi bolso y junto con Edward bajamos al primer piso.

— ¡Ah! Bella —escuche el grito de Rosalie y luego como se estrellaba contra mi cuerpo haciéndome tambalear —Te extrañe mucho ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? ¿Te divertiste?

—Cálmate Rose —la abrace —Todo fue bien, gracias.

—Lo siento, necesitaba con urgencia contacto con una chica de mi edad. Mi madre y la de Emmett no son muy buena compañía —bromeo.

—Hola Bells —Sentí como era alzada del suelo y me faltaba el aire por el abrazo estrangulador que me dio Emmett —Todos te extrañamos.

—Yo también los extrañe. Quiero presentarles a alguien —tome la mano de Edward que se había mantenido atrás de mi en segundo plano —El es mi novio Edward. Edward ellos son Rose y Emmett.

—Hola Edward —lo saludo Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos —Bella nos ha hablado mucho de ti, es bueno por fin conocerte. —Emmett también saludo con un apretón de manos a Edward —Bueno el taxímetro está corriendo, deberías ir saliendo ya.

Todos asentimos y salimos hacia la calle donde estaba el taxista fumándose un cigarrillo, cuando nos vio abrió las puertas del taxi más grande que de costumbre y entro tras el volante.

—Señores, listos para una noche loca —dijo Emmett a nadie en específico, negué con la cabeza y sonreí. Tome la mano de Edward y todos subimos al taxi negro que nos estaba esperando.

.

.

—Edward ¿En qué te vas a especializar? —le pregunto Edmund.

También en la mesa estaban mis amigos de la universidad: Edmund, Elizabeth, Sophie, Andrew y Nadia. Desde que llegue con Edward la conversación dejo de fluir con normalidad y se volvió un tanto mecánica. Aunque tal vez eso se debía al ceño fruncido de Edward y que mantenía su brazo fuertemente alrededor de mí.

Desde que llegue Edmund y Sophie me habían sorprendido con que eran novios, aunque la mayoría ya sospechábamos que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

—Estaba pensando en oncología.

—Eso es… interesante.

Emmett decidió que todos estábamos demasiados serios y decidió que era hora de sus chistes picantes, aunque al principio Edward no entendía los chistes británicos, pronto empezó a sonreír cuando los comprendía. Con eso pareciera que el hielo se rompió entre todos y las conversaciones volvieron a fluir con normalidad.

—Cariño, iré al baño —Edward hablo en mi oído y asentí a sus palabras. Volví mi vista con Nadia quien me estaba hablando de sus vacaciones en la India.

—Bella, tu novio es un poco intimidante —dijo Rosalie.

—Pensé que golpearía a cada uno de los chicos aunque todos ya tienen pareja.

—Bueno… el es un poco sobreprotector conmigo.

—Bueno, creo que te cuide es lindo —Todas asintieron a las palabras de Nadia, yo también asentí a sus palabras pero una voz en mi cabeza me decía que la actitud iba más allá de solo ser sobreprotector, pero no comente nada sobre eso.

Cuando llego Edward, volteé hacia él y le sonreí, me tomo por la nuca y me beso con pasión, aunque me tomo por sorpresa por un momento, mi cuerpo le respondió automáticamente.

—Wow, ¡que alguien les aviente una jarra de agua a estos chicos! —grito Emmett llamando la atención de todos en la mesa y en el restaurant.

Mis mejillas tomaron su color carmín característico. Edward sonrió cuando se alejo de mí.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le susurre cuando todos estaban envueltos en sus conversaciones y Edward y yo estábamos comiendo en silencio.

—Por que había muchos tipejos viéndote y tenía que demostrarles que eres mía —Rodé los ojos molesta.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque no es un beso que se deba dar en un lugar lleno de gente, me hubiera gustado que me besaras porque querías y no por demostrar algo. No soy un árbol para que vengas y me orines como perro.

—Cariño, no uses esas metáforas. Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer. Me deje llevar—me beso en la mejilla y olvide todo el asunto —Perdóname ¿si? Te amo.

—Esta bien, te amo —puse mi mano en su mejilla y deposite un beso en la otra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, gracias por esperar y seguir leyendo. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y perdon a Edward por como actuó la vez pasada. Bueno les dije que ya no les iba a dar un adelanto de lo que iba a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, nos quedan 6 capítulos y entre esos un Edward POV, ya casi acabamos con esta historia y sabremos que les depara el destino de Bella y Edward. Hagan sus apuestas y haganmelas saber.<strong>

**Como la mayoría sabe, en estos momentos (aunque son vacaciones) estoy un poco ocupada. Mi madre salio muy bien de su operación, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus buenos deseos. Tratare de actualizar otra vez esta semana no se si una o dos veces. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Adiós.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡ Gracias por leer, sus comentarios y alertas!<strong>_


	23. Capítulo 21

************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._************************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos<strong>

**Capítulo 21**

Después de estar otra hora platicando con los chicos pedimos la cuenta y Jasper, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestro departamento.

Aunque al principio la cena se sintió algo tensa por un nuevo integrante al grupo, Edward hizo uso de su encanto y se gano a todos logrando que la conversación volviera a fluir con normalidad. Después del pequeño incidente de celos, que no paso a mayores, Edward se dedico a pasar sus brazo por mis hombros o tomar mi mano por encima de la mesa, en fin, a hacerles sabes a todos que era su novia y que no le importaría moler a golpes a quien osara siquiera a tocarme.

Jasper se adelanto a abrir la puerta mientras Edward pagaba al taxista. Cuando entramos a la casa el reloj de la cocina marcaba las dos de la mañana.

—Chicos, me iré a dormir. Ha sido una tarde muy larga. Edward, me dio gusto conocerte.

—Buenas noches Jasper—lo despidió Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Jasper dio la vuelta y se dirigió escaleras arriba donde estaba su habitación.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo o ver la televisión? —me recargue contra una mesita y cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho para controlar los nervios.

—Me gustaría verte a ti —Tomo mi mano y sonrió. Me deje llevar por el a nuestra habitación.

_._

_._

_Dos años atrás_

—_Hija me hubieras pedido ayuda para subir esas cajas al ático._

_Charlie, mi papá, llenaba el formulario para poder ingresarme a un cubículo del hospital en la sección de emergencias. La silla de plástico me molestaba al igual que el dolor de mi pierna izquierda. _

_Después de varias visitas al hospital por varias fracturas, algunas contusiones, torceduras había aprendido a controlar un poco el dolor y sabia posiciones para que no me doliera tanto. Pero pareciera que hoy era el día en que todo el mundo en Forks había decido enfermarse o accidentarse. _

—_Subir dos cajas y subir una escalera no es seguro ni para una persona con coordinación. _

—_Lo sé papá. Pero por favor podrías decirle a la enfermera que realmente necesito que me atiendan. El dolor se está siendo insoportable —Volví a morder mi labio para aguantar las ganas de llorar. _

—_Claro, bebe. Ya termine aquí, trata de aguantarte un poco —asentí aguantándome las lagrimas. Charlie se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la estación de enfermeras._

—_Lo siento Charlie, estamos un poco cortos de personal._

—_No te preocupes Sue, solo trata de que atiendan a mi bebe lo más pronto posible —Escuche a lo lejos como Charlie hablaba con Sue, una de las enfermeras y esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos, no pude evitar sonrojarme ¡Por dios ya tenía dieciséis!_

—_Mira ahí viene el doctor Cullen —Sue salió detrás de su escritorio y se dirigió al doctor Cullen, uno de los mejores médicos del país y para nuestra suerte, había decidido residir en el pueblo que lo vio nacer —Doctor Cullen, su siguiente paciente está listo, fractura simple ocasionada por una caída. _

_El pobre Doctor Cullen, que suponía había salido por algún bocadillo tuvo que regresar a su cubículo, me sentí un poco mal por él y prometí no volver a subir las escaleras con cajas en las manos. _

_Uno de los enfermeros me ayudo a subir a una silla de ruedas y me acompaño junto a mi padre a uno de los cubículos desocupados. Me ayudo a sentarme en la camilla y a acomodar mi pie._

—_Isabella Swan, dieciséis años y estudiante de la preparatoria local, soy Carlisle Cullen y seré tu medico este día —Me sonrió el rubio doctor riéndose de su broma interna. _

—_Buenas tardes, Carlisle. _

—_Charlie, buenas tardes. Y bien Bella, ¿Qué te trae por aquí por… —Miro mi historial médico y empezó a contar en silencio —sexta vez en los últimos cuatro meses?_

—_Hola Carlisle, me he caído lo de siempre. Creo que me he roto la pierna. _

—_Muy bien, te mandaremos a hacer unas radiografías para ver si es eso o solo una torcedura. —se acerco a mi e inspeccionó mi pierna, luego mis reflejos por si había sufrido alguna contusión. _

_Después de unos pantalones rotos volvió de nuevo al cubículo donde me esperaba Carlisle y un chico un poco más grande que yo, no lo pude ver mucho pues estaba de espaldas a mí. _

—_Aquí estas Bella, en un momento me traerán las radiografías, toma esto para el dolor_

—_Gracias —ahora estaba usando una bata que dejaba mi trasero al aire y sentía la mirada del chico desconocido en mí. Cuando estuve sentada dirigí mi cabeza hacia el piso para no mirar al invitado en la habitación._

—_Por cierto, Bella, Charlie él es mi hijo Edward Cullen — ¿Su hijo? Pensé en lo maleducada que me debí de haber visto. _

—_Mucho gusto Edward, soy Charlie Swan y soy Jefe de policía del pueblo._

—_Mucho gusto señor Swan._

_Me atreví a mirar al intruso mientras sentía que toda mi cara ardía. Cuando lo mire a los ojos me quede asombrada con lo que mire. Si Carlisle y su esposa eran muy guapos nunca me imagine que su hijo fuera mucho más. Tenía el cabello cobrizo al igual que la señora Cullen, y era aun un poco más bajo que Carlisle pero estaba segura que iba a seguir creciendo y lo superaría en altura; no era muy delgado pero tampoco lo contrario, tenia los músculos justos, sus ojos eran verdes como el paisaje de Forks y tenía su nariz un poco torcido lo que lo hacía real y lo ponía al mismo nivel que los mortales como yo. _

—_Hola Bella —me saludo con esa sonrisa torcida parecida a la de su padre, me hizo enojar pensar que se estaba burlando de mí, no pude hacer nada cuando sentí que sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla. Me quede asombrada y creo que con la boca abierta. Pude sentir como Charlie tosía incomodo en la esquina del cubículo y Carlisle sonreía. _

_Una enfermera pidió permiso para entrar, rompiendo todo el hechizo en la habitación, le entrego las imágenes a Carlisle y se retiro. _

—_Bella, tenías razón. Lo bueno es que es una fractura siempre y solo necesitamos enyesar tu pierna. Edward, aprenderás como enyesar una pierna rota._

_Edward asintió y salió fuera del cubículo._

—_Carlisle, no es por ser grosero ¿pero no sería mejor una enfermera para esto?_

—_No te preocupes Charlie, Edward ha iniciado este año la carrera de medicina, solo está en el pueblo por las vacaciones._

_Charlie asintió y me tomo la mano para darme apoyo, yo le sonreí. Edward llego con las cosas que necesitaba y pronto empezó con el proceso con Carlisle que le explicaba todo el procedimiento. Edward asentía con el ceño fruncido poniendo atención a las palabras de su padre. _

_Yo los miraba en silencio como habían dejado el papel de amigos-doctor para ser solo doctor, realmente hacían un buen equipo. _

_Mientras seguía distraída con mis pensamientos sentí como una mano se posaba en mi rodilla izquierda mire hacia Edward y vi como sonreía, levanto su mirada hacia mí por un segundo._

—_Oh, lo siento. Estaba a punto de caer._

—_No importa — Lo mire como si no me importara, estaba segura que él pensaba que me iba a sentir intimidada por un muchacho rico creído y que iba a salir corriendo (claro, si pudiera). El se quedo con la boca abierta, asintió y volvió a poner atención a su padre. _

_Con ayuda de unas muletas y junte a mi padre me despedí del Doctor Cullen y nos dirigimos hacia la recepción (no le dirigí ni una mirada a su hijo)_

—_Cariño, ¿puedes sentarte aquí mientras entrego estos papeles? —Charlie me llevo hacia las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera y asentí mientras lo mire caminar al mostrador. _

—_Bella_

_Mire hacia mi lado izquierdo y ahí, sentado a un lado de mi estaba Edward Cullen._

— _¿Si? Ese es mi nombre._

—_Me preguntaba si querías salir uno de esos días —lo mire sin comprender —realmente no conozco a nadie en el pueblo y bueno me caíste bien ahí dentro y eso._

—_Bueno Edward, no sé si estabas presente cuando estaban enyesando mi pierna o estabas demasiado distraído tocando mi pierna —se sonrojo —Pero no creo ser capaz de salir en unas cuantas semanas sin volverme a caer y romperme la otra._

—_Si tienes razón, pero créeme de verdad cuando te digo que yo no dejaría que te pase nada. Además tengo un coche y no tendrías que caminar demasiado. _

—_No lo sé — Deseaba que Charlie regresara, porque deseaba decirle si a Edward, pero se encontraba en una conversación con Sue._

—_Podemos ir a cenar, algo tranquilo, como amigos, charlar y conocernos. _

—_Ok —sentí que mis mejillas ardieron, ¡un chico nunca me había invitado a salir! Y mucho menos uno mayor. _

Después de esa cita, Edward y yo habíamos salido en otras más, se comporto como un príncipe al caminar a mi lado a paso de tortuga, al sostenerme cuando estaba a punto de caer y por intentar mantener una participación equitativa entre ambos, cuando terminaron las vacaciones y el volvió a la universidad nos seguimos mandando correos electrónicos y mensajes de textos. Cuando volvió a regresar y después de dos citas más, nos volvimos formalmente novios y nos dimos nuestro primer beso en su volvo.

Y ahora, después de ir a casa solo en vacaciones, Edward regresaba cada fin de semana para poder estar con su familia y conmigo.

Hasta el día de hoy, que había tomado un vuelo de improviso y estaba a mi lado después de recorrer miles de kilómetros solo para solucionar nuestros problemas y vernos.

—Nena, duérmete ya. Es tarde —Me dijo Edward sin abrir los ojos. Seguí acariciando su pecho.

—Lo siento, estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos —Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho para dormir.

—Tenias y tienes un lindo trasero —Me levante y mire su sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡No! Me viste, pensé que ibas a ser un poco más caballero.

—Fue sin querer, tu bata se abrió sola cuando te volteaste para subirte a la camilla, además solo vi un pedacito.

—Edward.

— Calla amor, además ahora no te quejas.

Decidí que era mejor no discutir y volví a acurrucarme para dormir.

—Hola Jasper, buenos días.

—Hola Bella —me contesto más sonriente de lo normal.

— ¿Acaso hay buenas noticias?

—Si, muy buenas. Alice dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que llegaría después del mediodía.

—Eso es muy bueno, Jazz —lo abrace.

—Si, pienso no perder el tiempo esta vez. Le confesare mis sentimientos en cuanto entre por esa puerta.

—Le he compuesto una canción y le he comprado algo durante las vacaciones ¿quieres ir a verlo?

La idea de pensar en que Jasper y Alice estarían por fin juntos hizo que la emoción me embargara y olvidaba que había bajado a preparar el desayuno de Edward

—Vamos, me muero por ver lo que tienes planeado.

Subimos por las escaleras y vi como Edward seguía durmiendo en la habitación. Entre al cuarto de Jasper después de él y saco de entre sus cajones un libro de arquitectura clásica que Alice se había vuelto loca buscándolo.

—Siéntese dama —me señalo la cama y me senté como los indios.

Después de afinar la guitarra un poco, Jasper empezó a tocar los acordes de una bella canción al igual que la letra, no pude evitar que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de mis ojos. La voz de Jasper era desgarradora pero al mismo tiempo te tranquilizaba. No sabía por qué este hombre mejor se dedicaba a cantante y a compositor.

Cuando termino de tocar la canción, me levante de mi lugar y lo abrace.

—Estoy segura que todo estará bien, ustedes se merecen estar juntos.

—Gracias, Bella. Si no hubieras llegado aquí, no estoy seguro si me hubiera atrevido a contar mis sentimientos.

—Solo espero lo mejor para ustedes, Jasper. Te quiero, los quiero a ambos.

Después de unos minutos más conversando con Jasper, lo deje en su habitación y entre de nuevo a la mía para cambiarme de ropa y quitarme el pijama.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Me encontré con la mirada de Edward, estaba sentado en el filo de la cama.

—Estaba hablando con Jasper —no le di importancia a su tono.

— ¿Hablando?, eso no me pareció desde aquí.

—Edward, por favor. No quiero discutir.

—Pues quiero que me cuentes la verdad. Escuche como te tocaba una canción y como le decías que lo quieres. ¿Acaso primero estás conmigo y te vas a la mitad de la noche para revolcarte ahora con él?

—Cál-m-te.

— ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Es lo que has estado haciendo todo este puto tiempo mientras estabas aquí? ¿Con cuántos más de tus "amigos" te acuestas, Isabella? No te basta conmigo.

—No tengo idea de que lo estás hablando, pero te estás pasando y quiero que salgas de esta habitación.

—Qué asco me das, que asco me doy. Seguro que follaron en tu cama, en la misma en la que lo hicimos— se acerco a mí y empezó a zarandearme del brazo. La vena de su frente se estaba empezando a hinchar —Eres una zorra, por eso estabas tan ansiosa de regresar, de intentar romper conmigo, eres una zorra, una pu-

Mi mano se estrello contra su mejilla y se cayó.

—Cállate y lárgate de mi casa, tú no sabes nada de lo que estás hablando. Lo único que no voy a permitir es que me vuelvas a faltar el respeto y me lastimes. Eres un cretino, un cerdo cabrón.

—Y tu eres una puta zorra —volví a levantar mi brazo para callarlo, pero él me detuvo —No.

—Te odio, todo el mundo tenía razón, me asfixias, no me dejas ser quien soy y me dejas toda la culpa. Te odio Edward Cullen y no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida. Tienes un problema, necesitas ayuda

Salí del cuarto dando un portazo y me recargue contra la barandilla de la escalera, ¿Qué había pasado ahí dentro? Las lágrimas habían empezado a salir por mis ojos sin poder detenerlas, mi pecho ardía y sentía que tenía ganas de arrancarme el corazón para que dejara de doler.

Sabía que él no le había dicho que estaba haciendo con Jasper, pero no me dejo explicarle y estaba segura que yo no lo haría, después de decir todo lo que pensaba de mi por segunda ocasión y lastimarme ya no tenía esperanzas de que volviéramos a estar juntos, no sabía si sería capaz de perdonarlo y perdonarme por segunda ocasión.

Necesitaba salir de aquí, pero no podía darle el gusto de escapar de mi propia casa, corrí con miedo de enfrentarlo de nuevo y caer en sus garras. Entre al cuarto de Alice y me desplome contra la cama.

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? —Escuche sus gritos desde fuera de la habitación. Me tense por su voz —Bella.

Tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarlo. Este iba a ser un adiós definitivo, aunque me doliera como los mil demonios, aun no estábamos listos, tal como lo había dicho Jasper, teníamos que resolver primero nuestros problemas individuales y luego tal vez con el tiempo podríamos estar juntos.

—Edward…

Edward volteo hacia mí y corrió a abrazarme, eran esas actitudes que me confundían y me hacían enojar. Yo realmente lo amaba, pero esta vez ambos lo habíamos arruinado y no creía ver una salida.

—Perdóname.

Me separe de él para repetir las palabras que pensé que nunca volvería a decir.

—Edward, escúchame. Yo lo siento, pero esto me está superando, no soy tan fuerte como lo pensaba —mi voz empezó a fallar —Tenemos muchas cosas que resolver por nosotros mismos.

—Lo que dije no era cierto, no lo pensaba.

—No, escúchame. Sé que lo querías decir es lo que sentías y yo lo que dije es verdad.

— ¿Me odias, ya…no me amas?

—Excepto esa parte —sonreí tristemente, el acaricio mi mejilla —Te sigo amando, pero el resto es verdad.

—Cariño, podemos solucionarlo como las veces pasadas —empezó a desesperarse y me tomo por las mejillas.

—No, cada vez que intentamos solucionarlo se hace peor —empecé a sollozar y me separe de el —No creo que sea bueno para ambos que sigamos juntos, nos estamos lastimando.

—No, ¿crees que diciendo eso no me lastimas? Yo te amo, eso es más que suficiente Isabella —Intento tomarme del brazo pero me aleje —No…no te voy a lastimar.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente, Edward. —Aleje mi mirada.

— ¿Esto es real? —Asentí —No, no puedes hacerme esto ¿y todo lo que íbamos a hacer? Respóndeme ¿y nuestros planes, nuestro futuro? —Voltee hacia otro lado —Bella, te amo, no me dejes, no nos separes

—Edward, ya… por favor.

—Cásate conmigo —me tomo por los hombros

— ¿Qué?—pregunte incrédula.

—Cásate conmigo, vivamos juntos, nos conoceremos más y solucionaremos esto juntos por favor, nena, mi amor.

—No, Edward —negué —créeme que todo seria pero, aun no te puedo perdonar todo lo que me dijiste.

Camino como un león enjaulado pasando sus manos por su cabello alborotado y negando.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que consigas una habitación de hotel o un boleto de avión.

—No, esto no se va a quedar así. Nos pertenecemos Bella ¿por qué no lo entiendes? —Entro a la habitación, se escuchaba el cerrar y abrir de los cajones —Yo te amo y luchare por ti, de una manera u otra haré que me perdones y regresaré. Yo ya te perdone.

—Ves, es esa actitud —le respondí enojada al volverme acusar —Yo no hice nada malo, no hice nada de lo cual avergonzarme.

—Bella…déjalo ya.

—Vete Edward —había roto cualquier oportunidad de pensar en una alternativa, mi corazón volvía a romperse al pensar que nunca confió en mi, que nunca confió en mi amor por él —Vete ya antes de que te saque yo misma.

Camino hacia la puerta enojado, cuando la abrió ahí estaba Alice a punto de tocar el timbre.

— ¿Hola?

—Alice —Jasper bajo por las escaleras.

Edward vio la reacción de las dos personas y por su mirada paso el entendimiento.

—Be…

—No, ya nada sirve. Hasta luego Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya solo quedan cuatro. Perdón por la tardanza pero tenia muchísimas cosas que hacer, espero que este capitulo lo arregle :)<strong>

**Les tendré un regalo, esperen el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y suscripciones.**

**Saludos. **


	24. Capítulo 22

**************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**************************

**************************_Gracias a Zaida Gutierrez por la nueva foto de portada, esta hermosa. Gracias _**************************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos <strong>

**Capítulo 22**

_10 de enero de 2012_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_8:59 a.m_

_Amor, perdóname por favor. No sé lo que paso. Sin ti no puedo vivir, haré lo que sea para reconquistarte. Sin ti me muero Isabella. Me muero. Tuyo Edward._

* * *

><p><em>10 de enero de 2012<em>

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_22:43 p.m_

_¿Enserio? No vas a concederme el "honor" de contestar mi mensaje anterior ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi y te estás revolcando con alguien más? Juro que si regresas a mi olvidare todo y podremos comenzar de nuevo Isabella. Por qué eres mía y siempre lo serás._

* * *

><p><em>11 de enero de 2012<em>

_13:05 p.m_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? ¿A Cuántos te follaste? Siempre supe que esto terminaría así. Tú y tu estúpido viaje a Inglaterra. ¿Todo fue planeado para dejarme como el estúpido novio, verdad? Me das asco. No sé cómo pude estar contigo._

* * *

><p><em>12 de enero de 2012<em>

_18:32 p.m_

_Para: Edward Cullen_

_De: Isabella Swan._

_Edward, déjame en paz. Esta será la última vez que contesto tus mensajes. Deja de llamarme y enviarme mensajes de textos._

* * *

><p><em>13 de enero de 2012<em>

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen. _

_Mi amor, perdóname cielo. Yo te amo, olvidemos todo, regresa conmigo, regresa de nuevo a tu hogar y comencemos todo de nuevo. Fui un tonto dije cosas sin sentirlas realmente. Te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, siento que cada día que pasa estoy muriendo poco a poco. Te amo Bella, siempre serás mía y yo siempre seré tuyo. Eres mía._

_.._

_..._

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando sobre mi paraguas me acompañaba en mi camino hacia el departamento. Las personas pasaban rápidamente por mi lado tratando de protegerse de las heladas lluvias de enero que azotaban la ciudad por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana. Pareciera que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con mi humor.

Seguí caminado acompañada también del sonido de mis botas al pasar por los charcos que se estaba formando por la lluvia de la ciudad. Liverpool me recordaba tanto a mi pueblo natal, Forks; no tanto en la arquitectura sino que era un pueblito en el que prácticamente llovía todos los días.

Forks y mis días ahí me hicieron recordar a Edward quien se había marchado hace dos semanas. El corazón se me estrujó y sentí que el aire me volvía a fallar.

Subí los tres escalones que me separaban de la puerta principal y después de meter la llave en la cerradura entre en la calidez de mi hogar. Deje mi paraguas y chaqueta en el armario que estaba a un lado de la puerta principal.

—Chicos ya estoy en casa.

—Hola Bella, estamos en la sala.

Respire para darme ánimos y entrar a la habitación dando mi mejor sonrisa de "todo está bien", aunque todo estaba lejos de ser así. No me extraño encontrar esa escena que aunque dolorosa para mí por los recuerdos, ya era normal en esa casa.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el sofá de dos piezas. Alice sentada de lado en el sofá con sus piernas sobre la de Jasper que se encontraba sentado normalmente. Su brazo estaba en el respaldo del sofá y acariciaba las puntas despeinadas del cabello de su ahora novia.

Realmente me alegraba por ellos pero eso no impedía que sintiera celos, que me recordara a él.

—Jasper fue a Subway y trajo tu favorito de carne, estábamos hambrientos y ya comimos, el tuyo está en la mesa —Alice no aparto la mirada de mi cara. Desde que vio como Edward salía de la casa enfurecido cuando ella llego había intentado acercarse a mí para tener una conversación, pero siempre lograba escaparme.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre aun. Comeré más tarde.

—No, estas mintiendo. Llevas dos día sin comer, Bella.

—Eso no es cierto —le espete enojada.

—Las barritas no cuentan —Se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos —Bella no se qué paso. Ni Jasper ni yo lo sabemos y si no quieres hablar de aquello está bien, no te obligaremos. Sabes de sobra que siempre estaremos para ti, pero por favor no te dejes caer. Está bien llorar, pero por favor come, no te quedes encerrada en tu habitación. ¿Sabías que tu padre ha llamado por teléfono cinco veces y ninguna de esas te habías dignado a contestar?

—Yo…no sabía eso.

—Tuve que decirle que estabas en un río de tareas y que por eso no podías contestarle —Me dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo siento… prometo que volveré a ser la misma de antes —Me sentía avergonzada de mi actitud, de saber que también lastimaba a los demás.

—No Bella, hazlo por ti, no por los demás… y eso me hace recordar las mismas palabras que una chica me dijo: "No puedes tirar todo a la borda por un chico" y no te enojes está bien, pero ¿Qué tal si Edward no era el hombre indicado para ti? ¿Qué tal si afuera, en algún lugar de esta ciudad o de Seattle esta tu príncipe azul, verde, rojo, del color que sea esperando por ti?

Las palabras de Alice calaron dentro de mí, sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, pero al mismo tiempo tenía razón. ¿Y si Edward no era para mí? ¿Y si todas esas peleas y agresiones eran para abrirme los ojos y darme cuenta que él no era el indicado?

—No Bella, no llores. No era mi intención — Sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar de nuevo cuando había prometido que ya no lo iba a hacer.

—Es que duele mucho. Aquí, dentro —los brazos de Alice me sostenían — ¿Y si todo fue mi culpa? ¿Y si yo provocaba a los hombres tal como él decía? Alice, yo provocaba sus celos, yo provoque que pasara todo esto. Nunca debí de venir a Inglaterra. Todo fue mi culpa. Tengo que pedirle disculpas.

—Oye, no. Escúchame — Me tomo por las mejillas — Tu no tuviste la culpa de todo, cualquier cosa que hubieras hecho no es razón para que te lastimara ni para que te gritara tantas groserías que se escuchaban hasta fuera de la casa. Inglaterra era tu sueño tanto personal y profesional nadie tiene el derecho a quitarte eso. Ni siquiera un novio.

—Bella tu novio es un celopata, tanto que llego al grado de lastimarte e insultarte. Es un peligro para ti e incluso para el mismo. No quisiera que salieras lastimada —Jasper se acerco a mí.

—Pero yo lo amo —Aunque tenían razón, no quería aceptarlo, una parte de mi aun seguía en negación diciéndome que Edward nunca me lastimaría, que todo había sido un accidente, un malentendido por mi culpa.

—Lo sé, nena. Pero creo que es necesario que se tomen un tiempo, que se curen ambos. Déjalo pensar y cuando se acerque a ti más sereno plantéale la idea de ir a terapia tanto tú como él.

—Yo… tengo que pensar todo esto. Gracias chicos

Necesitaba alejarme de ellos, mi cabeza era un revoltijo de emociones en este momento. Seguía dividida y una fuerte migraña estaba a punto de atacarme. Jasper y Alice trataban de ayudar y se los agradecía infinitamente, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era subir a mi habitación y acostarme sobre mi cama para pensar en todo lo que había pasado y seguir atormentándome con mis recuerdos.

Muchas personas, incluido mi padre, me lo habían dicho pero yo no lo quería creer. Hasta este momento me lo estaba empezando a plantear. ¿Fue mi culpa que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Debí de hablar claro con Edward desde un principio, hablarle sobre cómo me sentía respecto a sus celos. Pero claro, al ser mi primer y único novio yo pensaba que eso de los celos eran normales, pensaba que hasta cierto punto era romántico y me hacía sentir querida y segura.

Y yo como buena novia que era, lo deje pasar, logrando que el monstruo creciera y cuando me di cuenta de la inmensidad ya no pudiera controlarlo. Todo empezó celándome de los hombres que me miraban en la calle, luego me alejo de mis amigos más cercanos logrando que me convirtiera en una persona dependiente de él.

El vaso se empezó a rebasar cuando golpeo a ese chico Mike solo porque choco conmigo; los insultos cuando se entero que me iría, sus contradicciones cuando se enojaba conmigo y pedía disculpas; las peleas constantes habían cambiado cuando decidió que la ropa que estaba usando no era apropiada, cuando desconfiaba de todo el mundo que estaba cerca de mí y cuando me lastimo.

Estaba segura que él me ama y yo lo amo a él. Pero también, que él me utilizaba como su salvavidas, el me culpaba de que todo lo que pasaba era mi culpa y no era así. Me culpaba de sus celos cuando los suyos ya pasaban de lo normal. Se aprovechaba de que estaba enamorada de él para hacer todo lo que él quisiera. Yo no tenía la culpa. Él era el culpable.

La vibración de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo saque de mi bolsillo trasero y revise la pantalla de mi celular. Era Charlie.

—Hola.

—_Cariño, por fin respondes_ —sonó aliviado al otro lado de la línea

—Lo siento, pá. He estado un poco atareada con las tareas.

— _¿Está todo bien haya?_ —sonó nervioso.

—Algo. Edward y yo rompimos cuando vino de viaje —le confesé sin darle todos los detalles escabrosos.

—_Escuche algo parecido. ¿Han hablado entre ustedes? _ —Papá nunca era cauteloso cuando hacia sus investigaciones y menos cuando se trataba de Edward y yo.

—No, desde hace una semana no reviso mis correos, ¿pasa algo?

—_No te preocupes nena, solo que he escuchado cosas sin importancia._

— ¿Cómo qué? —intente sacarle más cosas.

—_Cosas_ — Para distraerme Charlie empezó a preguntarme más cosas sobre la escuela y sobre mi estadía en la ciudad. Antes de volver a preguntarle sobre cuál era la verdadera razón de su llamada, pues no era tonta y me había dado cuenta que algo sucedía, Charlie colgó prometiéndome llamarme pronto.

La llamada me había dejado pensando, algo había pasado y Charlie lo estaba ocultando. Y una parte de mi sabía que tenía que ver con Edward, algo había ocurrido. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Deje el teléfono a un lado y atraje mi laptop hacia la cama donde la abrí y entre a mi correo electrónico.

Había 67 correos electrónicos sin leer, por lo menos sesenta de ellos pertenecían a Edward, las fechas indicaban que por lo menos Edward había enviado dos correos por día. Hasta que me fije en la fecha. Hace tres días que Edward no me había mandado ningún correo.

Millones de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza ¿Qué tal si Edward ya se había olvidado de mi ya? Tal vez esa era la razón por la que me había llamado Charlie y me había preguntado por él. Acaso después de tanto decir y hablar se olvidaba de mi tan rápidamente. Si eso era verdad no quería saberlo.

La parte masoquista de mí, que era la que estaba dominando a la racional, me decía que abriera esos últimos mensajes, tal vez ahí estaba la oportunidad que él me estaba dando para que volviéramos. MI parte racional y un poco torcida con la masoquista me decía que abriera también los mensajes, qué tal vez ahí se encontraba la llamada final para cerrar el ciclo, un adiós definitivo.

No tenía nada que perder, al final de cuentas pasara lo que pasara iba a doler. Moví el cursor hasta abrir el último mensaje y la sangre se fue de mi sistema, la piel se me enchino, sentí que la cabeza me iba a explotar, negué con la cabeza interminablemente, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un grito ensordecedor salió de mi garganta.

— ¡No, no, no! —tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, sentía que esta me iba a explotar.

Tome mi teléfono celular y marque… y marque pero nadie contesto. Mi mundo se estaba empezando a desmoronar a mí alrededor. Volví a intentarlo mientras sollozaba y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos. Todo era una pesadilla.

Nada, nadie contesto. Enojada tire mi celular en algún lugar de la habitación y me hice ovillo en mi cama.

_No, no no_ seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza. Sollozos desgarradores salían de mi garganta.

El vibrar y el timbre de mi teléfono me hizo saltar de mi cama y buscar el teléfono por la habitación hasta encontrarlo en el pequeño cubo de basura de mi habitación. El identificador decía que era Esme.

— ¿Esme? —me sorprendí con el sonido de mi voz.

—Mi niña —su voz sonaba parecida a la mía

—Esme yo…

—Bella, escúchame por favor. Es Edward… Te ruego que no vengas, no lo llames por favor. Si lo haces todo será peor.

— ¡Esme no puedes pedirme eso! Yo lo amo —Mi cabeza se negaba a comprender las palabras de Esme.

—Por favor, Bella. Hazlo por el amor que le tiene una madre a su hijo. Por favor Bella —sentí de nuevo el llanto de Esme y luego el sonido de la llamada terminada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Alguien quisiera saber que decía el mensaje? ¿que paso desde el otro punto de vista? Pues eso mis queridas lectoras lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y no intenten matarme en el proceso. **

**Y ahora ya hay grupo en facebook para mis historias por si quieren unirse, ahí también pondré adelantos y me podrán preguntar cualquier cosa o hablar de cualquier cosa:)**

**El link estará en mi perfil y también se los dejo aqui: Facebook/groups/303391879802804/ o Fanfics Carolina. Cullen. Swan**

**Por cierto, ¡ya rebasamos los 200 reviews! muchas gracias :) Nos leemos pronto**


	25. Chapter 23

************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._************************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos<strong>

**Capítulo 23**

_26 de enero de 2012_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen._

_Sigues sin contestar mis mensajes, tal parece ser que me has olvidado. No sé qué pensar de ti. Se supone que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Se supone que siempre me amarías._

* * *

><p><em>27 de enero de 2012<em>

_11:17 a.m_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen. _

_No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú a mi lado, no quiero vivir un futuro en el cual tú no me acompañes. Tú eres mi salvación Isabella. No me dejes ir…_

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

_27 de enero de 2012_

La seguía extrañando. Mi cuerpo, mi alma aun clamaban por ella. Me sentía como el drogadicto que necesita a su droga, como un moribundo que necesita de un rayo de luz para vivir.

Las peleas no habían servido, los golpes que daba no servían para sacar mi frustración, mi ansiedad. Deje que me golpearan y me mandaran al hospital, ya no podía aguantar el dolor en mi pecho.

Mis compañeros eran mi teléfono celular, mi botella de cerveza y mi paquete de cigarros. No había ido a la universidad y sabía que mi madre estaba muriendo de angustia por mi culpa.

Quería arrancarme el corazón y nunca sentir, quedarme dormido y al despertar que nada haya pasado y que Bella este a mi lado acariciando mi pecho con sus estilizados dedos, luego tomarla por la cintura y hacer el amor con ella para exorcizar todos nuestros demonios y ser felices.

Pero Bella no estaba aquí, estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y estaba claro que nunca volvería conmigo.

_¡Dios la odio!_ Tire la botella a la pared y esta exploto en miles de pequeños pedazos. Prometió que estaría conmigo, que estaríamos juntos. Estúpido de mí al subir a ese avión para pedirle que se quedara conmigo y regresar a nuestra ciudad, al único lugar al que podríamos ser felices.

Todo era una escusa para irse de mi lado, para abandonarme, para romperme por dentro.

Yo ya no podía vivir así, no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para seguir resistiendo este dolor, toda mi vida estaba desecha; mis planes y mi futuro cambiarían por completo. ¿Qué iba a ser mí sin ella? ¿Cómo iba a vivir con este dolor que me arrancaba gritos, que me hacia sufrir, alucinar y hasta quitarme las ganas de vivir?

El teléfono sonó y corrí hacia la mesita de noche esperando que fuera ella. No, era mi madre. Corte la llamada, no quería hablar con ella ¿Qué tal si durante la llamada Bella hablaba? Yo no podría contestarle, yo quería hablar con ella, que me perdonara.

.

.

No, no podía continuar con esta tortura, ya no puedo continuar así. ¿Por qué no me habla? ¿Y todas las promesas? ¿Nunca me amo? Solo quería descansar un poco, dejar a mi cabeza y corazón descansar. Ella nunca volvería, ya no más.

Mire las pastillas que me habían recetado el médico, no las había tomado pues el dolor físico calmaba un poco mi dolor interno. Pero hoy no era suficiente. Tome los tres frascos y tome varias de las pastillas y las pase con una botella de cerveza. Me recosté en la cama y tape mis ojos con mi brazo.

Dos horas después estaba sentado en la cama fumando mi sexto cigarrillo desde que me desperté, no podía dejar de temblar y tenía mucho frío. Mi garganta estaba seca y tome otro sorbo de cerveza. Aunque seguía pensando en ella el dolor se había ido. Me sentía mal, mi frente estaba perlada en sudor.

—Edward.

Deje el cigarrillo a la mitad del camino. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido. Ella estaba aquí.

—Edward.

Salí a trompicones de mi cama y camine hacia la sala. No estaba ahí, empecé a desesperarme.

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? —El sudor y los temblores estaban incrementando. No podía dejar que se fuera, no esta vez.

Entre a la cocina y ahí está ella. Sentada sobre la barra del desayunador.

Seguía siendo hermosa como siempre, su cabello castaño caía en ondas a un lado de su cara y sobre su pecho; sus labios traía un pintalabios rojos que nunca le había visto y traía puesto ese pecaminoso vestido que había usado durante el viaje a Forks que tanto había odiado y amado.

—Bella, estas aquí. No puedo creer…

— ¡No! Quédate ahí, no te acerques.

—Nena, perdóname… empecemos de nuevo…. —su risa retumbó por todo el piso.

—No, "Eddy". Eso no será posible — Me hablo con cinismo. Esta no era mi Bella.

—Amor…

—Vengo a despedirte de ti —se miro sus uñas— Ya sabes… pensé que te amaba pero he conocido a varios chicos….

— ¡No!

—Quiero seguir experimentando con ellos, además no me piden nada a cambio. ¡Soy tan feliz! Amo mi nueva vida. —Se recostó en la barra y me miro.

—No puedes hacerme esto, pensé que me amabas —La mire. Ella mordió su labio tratando de no sonreír.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Tal vez? ¿Que estas tratando de decir?

—Tal vez solo está contigo por mientras… para practicar y cosas así. ¿Pensabas que era una mojigata, cierto? Pues no, solo me hice un poco la interesante. Pero no pienses que no te tengo cariño, de verdad que disfrute cada momento contigo, en especial en la cama —soltó una risita estúpida. Brinco de la barra y toco el suelo, no podía moverme —Nos vemos Eddy, no me llames, ni me vuelvas a buscar —Camino hacia la ventana.

— ¡No te vayas! No me importa que estés con otros hombros, quédate conmigo —Camine hacia ella.

—No seas patético Edward. Además encontraras otra chica… bueno si es que te aguanta—se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana.

—No quiero a otra chica —camine hacia donde estaba ella para detenerla.

—Adiós Edward.

— ¡No! —Sonrió y se tiro hacia atrás cayendo por la ventana. Mire hacia la calle donde cientos de autos pasaban y no había nadie.

— ¡Oh dios se ha ido! —Me tire de los cabellos. Tenía que encontrar una manera para que volviera y arregláramos las cosas, olvidaría todo, no me importaría no ser el único con tal de que estuviera a mi lado.

Camine a mi habitación y tome mi laptop, seque las lágrimas de mis ojos y apreté mi mano contra mi pecho, el dolor volvió a mí y sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento.

Abrí mi correo electrónico y tecle el último mensaje que le enviaría, ahora todo dependería de ella, mi vida estaba en sus manos.

* * *

><p><em>27 de enero de 2012<em>

_18: 27 p.m_

_Para: Isabella Swan_

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Bella, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, ya no me importa nada. Déjame estar contigo por favor… Ya no soporto esta agonía que me está matando lentamente. No puedo comer, respirar y vivir si no estás a mi lado. ¿Ya no me amas? Porque yo te sigo amando. Regresa a mí, dime que me quieres, que me amas, que me dejaras seguir siendo parte de tu vida. Porque si no estás en mi vida, no quiero vivirla. _

_Si no me das una señal de vida, te seguiré, tal como te fuiste hace unos segundos. Viniste a visitarme y te vas sin más, esfumándote de un brinco por la ventana, como una bruja. _

_No me dejaste salvarte y ahora yo no tengo a nadie para salvarme. Espero que me esperes al otro lado porque si no respondes iré por ti, tal como te fuiste. _

_Te amo. _

_Edward._

* * *

><p><em>20:40 pm<em>

Termine mi botella de cerveza, Bella seguía sin responder, tal vez estaba un poco ocupada (no quería pensar en que) y por eso no me contestaba los mensajes, no podía permitir eso. Iría por ella, cumpliría mi promesa tal como le dije. Estaríamos juntos y volveríamos a ser felices.

Compraríamos una casa para los dos, le haría ver que no necesitamos a nadie más solo a nosotros mismos para poder ser felices. Nos iríamos lejos, donde nadie nos conociera y se metiera en nuestras vidas, donde nos necesitemos solo a nosotros mismos para sobrevivir.

Camine como pude hacia la ventana, el viento helado de la ciudad provoco que se me enchinara la piel y mi cabello tapara mis ojos. Mire hacia abajo, el sol ya no se miraba, solo había oscuridad. Pero pronto cuando estuviera con mi amor, desaparecería y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Tembloroso subí mi pierna izquierda y me apoye de la ventana para subir mi otra pierna y quedar parado. Escuche toques en la puerta, pero no me importo. Todo por estar con Bella.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres. Separe mis manos que me sostenían de la pared listo para encontrarme con Bella.

— ¡Edward!—Escuche la voz de mi madre, la extrañaría. Afloje mi cuerpo y sentí como me impulsaba hacia adelante.

.

.

_30 de enero de 2012_

Todo se sentía tan tranquilo, me sentía en calma. No sabía dónde estaba pero no quería abrir los ojos.

Intente moverme pero sentí un dolor agudo en mi brazo.

—Ya está despertando—reconocía esa voz, era la de mi madre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí ella? ¿Dónde estaba? No se suponía que estuviera aquí.

Abrí los ojos y solo vi una luz irritante blanca, mis sentidos se activaron y percibí el olor a desinfectante y el sonido de unas maquinas.

Me senté en mi lugar asustado, no se supone que debería de estar aquí. ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

—Bella… ¡Bella! —Mire alrededor de la habitación donde estaba— ¿Dónde esta Bella? Necesito salir de aquí, encontrarme con ella.

—Edward cálmate —mire a mi madre la cual tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Necesito irme… encontrar a Bella, tengo que ir con ella.

—Carlisle has algo.

Mire a mi padre como se acercaba a mí con una aguja, sentí el pinchazo y en unos segundos volví a caer dormido.

Volví a despertar, pero esta vez por el timbre de un teléfono, abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que nadie estaba en la habitación.

Arranque la intravenosa que estaba en mi brazo y me acerque al bolso de mi madre, ahí entre las cosas estaba mi teléfono, este dejo de sonar y mire la llamada perdida.

Era ella, quería que nos encontráramos. Me estaba buscando tenía que ir a su encuentro, decirle que estaríamos juntos de nuevo. Decirle que la amaba y que me perdonara por hacerla esperar. El teléfono fue arrebatado de mis manos y mire a mi madre.

—Dame el teléfono necesito hablar con Bella.—le dije enojado.

—No, será mejor que regreses a descansar.

— ¡Dame el maldito teléfono! Ella me está esperando, si no hablo con ella, me dejara y se irá con otro maldito. Le prometí que iría en su encuentro.

—Edward hazme caso

¿Por qué no quería que fuera feliz? Estando desprevenida, tome el teléfono y empezamos a jalarlo como niños.

— ¡Dámelo Esme! —La empuje y cayó en el suelo junto con el teléfono. —Yo…no quería hacerte daño… mamá.

—Edward, quédate ahí—Carlisle entro en la habitación junto con dos hombres —No te acerques a tu madre o estarás en más problemas jovencito

Levanto a mi madre y la protegió de mí, de su propio hijo.

—Te irás con ellos, necesitas ayuda, no queremos que te vuelvas a hacer daño. Bella no va a regresar y será mejor que lidies con eso.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Me estas mintiendo. —Me aleje de ellos y me recargue en la pared—Entiéndanlo tengo que ir con ella.

Les hizo una seña a los hombres y se acercaron de mí. Mire a mi madre para que hiciera algo, pero papá la alejo de mi vista.

— ¡No! ¡Mamá por favor! ¡Bella, necesito ir con ella!

—Perdón hijo, pero no queremos que sufras más.

—Te odio Carlisle, ¡los odio a ambos! Nunca me alejaran de Bella. —Les escupí cuando pase por un lado de ellos tomado del brazo por los hombres.

—Hijo, todo será por tu bien, créeme.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya solo faltan dos para llegar al fin. No es que Edward este loco, solo que el alcohol y las pastillas no son buenos juntos y más su depresión pues el pobre empezó a alucinar. <strong>

**Realmente espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció, los contestare con gusto :) Ya saben que también hay un grupo en facebook por si no tienes cuenta en Fanfiction y quieres estar al pendiente de las publicaciones (pueden checarlo en mi perfil)**

**Ahora si me voy. Nos leemos pronto. **


	26. Capítulo 24

****************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._****************************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos<strong>

**Capitulo 24 **

—_Bella, escúchame por favor. Es Edward… Te ruego que no vengas, no lo llames por favor. Si lo haces todo será peor._

Seguí con el teléfono en mi oído, escuchando el sonido irritante que me indicaba que la llamada se había acabado. No podía asimilar nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

—_Por favor, Bella. Hazlo por el amor que le tiene una madre a su hijo. Por favor, Bella. _

Sorbí y el llanto volvió a explotar. Algo demasiado grande había pasado para que Esme me rogara que no estuviera en contacto con él. Pero esta incertidumbre me estaba matando. Quería saber que había pasado con Edward.

La culpa volvió a mí, si tan solo hubiera contestado uno de sus mensajes nada de esto hubiera pasado; incluso tal vez estuviéramos juntos de nuevo. _Edward_, esperaba que no hubiera hecho ninguna locura porque no me lo iba a perdonar.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? —Alice se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación — ¡Diablos! ¿Qué sucedió?

No sabía cuál era mi aspecto pero Alice entro asustada al cuarto y se sentó a mi lado. Limpie las lágrimas que seguían saliendo silenciosamente.

—No lo sé, todo el mundo me lo está ocultando. —Mi barbilla volvió a temblar.

—Cariño, cálmate. Encontraremos una solución ¿Tiene que ver con Edward? —Asentí— ¿Has intentado llamarle?

Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas. Suspire y le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que vi el correo hasta el momento en que Esme me llamó.

— ¿Tu crees que haya intentando hacerse daño? —Alice tenía su mano entrelazada a la mía.

—No lo sé, nadie me dice nada. Me quieren mantener en la ignorancia, para protegerme, pero la incertidumbre, saber que tal vez yo tuve la culpa, solo logra que muera de angustia poco a poco.

—Oye escúchame, cada quien escoge su destino y cómo afrontar los retos de la vida. No podemos culpar a otros por las decisiones que tomamos. Edward es un hombre adulto, no necesita que nadie lo cuide. Mira, lo bueno es que está bien.

— ¿Y si no lo está? Alice soy capaz de cruzar el Atlántico a nado solo para asegurarme que está bien, no importa si no podemos estar juntos nunca más. Solo quiero saber que se encuentra en buenas manos.

—Escucha, esta alterada. Deberías descansar un rato y cuando despiertes trataremos de solucionar esto. Hoy no podemos hacer nada, es muy tarde en Estados Unidos. Puedes llamar a tu padre cuando despiertes o a algún amigo cercano a ustedes.

—Ángela —recordé a mi amiga, Ben era uno de los compañeros más cercanos de Edward y tal vez el sabía lo que le había sucedido.

— ¿Ángela?— me preguntó Alice.

—Es una de mis mejores amigas en Seattle. Ella al igual que varios me repitió hasta el cansancio que Edward no me convenía, que nuestra relación no era buena para los dos.

—Entonces ella es tu vía de comunicación para saber de Edward. Ahora descansa, nena. Haz tenido un día muy duro.

Ese día dormí menos de dos horas seguidas. Cuando revise el reloj y me di cuenta que era una hora decente para marcar a mi amiga, no dude en tomar el teléfono y marcar el número tan conocido con mis temblorosos dedos. Respire profundo, una parte de mi, la parte cobarde quería mantenerse al margen, no saber que sucedió exactamente. Pero la otra parte de mi quería saber que había pasado con el único hombre que había amado tanto o más que mi padre.

No puede seguir pensando más pues al segundo tono Ángela contestó.

—_Bella ¿eres tú? _

—Hola Ang.

— _¿Sucede algo? Te escucho rara. _

— ¿Qué sabes de Edward?

—_Oh_—la pregunto la tomo por improvisto — _No sé si me corresponda contarte sobre eso—trato de evadirme._

—No Ang, por favor no tu. Nadie me quiere decir nada para protegerme, pero que me oculten solo provoca que me este muriendo de la angustia.

—_Bella…bien, pero esto nunca salió de mis labios. _

—Gracias Ang —le agradecí entre lágrimas de alegría que pronto se convirtieron en lágrimas de tristeza y amargura al escuchar el relato de Ang.

Edward se había recluido en su departamento desde que regreso de Inglaterra, solo algunas noches salía y regresaba golpeado y borracho al departamento. No recibía llamadas de nadie y según relatos de vecinos durante el día se escuchaba que gritaba mi nombre y el ruido de cristales u objetos siendo rotos.

El día del accidente había mezclado cerveza con las pastillas que le había recetado un medico. La depresión, la desnutrición que estaba empezando a ser mella en el, junto con la intoxicación de la mezcla de bebidas con alcohol lo habían llevado a alucinar y casi tirarse por la ventana. Gracias a que Esme y Carlisle llegaron a tiempo pudieron rescatarlo y llevarlo al hospital más cercano para un lavado de estomago por el grado de intoxicación, ayudarlo con sus ataques de ansiedad y con su cuadro de desnutrición que empezó a preocuparle a los doctores.

—_Lo último que se es que estaba sedado pues estaba sufriendo de ansiedad y paranoia diciendo que tenía que ir donde estabas tú, nadie lo entendía pues revisaron sus correos y teléfono y no había tenido comunicación contigo. Ayer antes de que hablaras con él, le retiraron los sedantes. Al llamarlo la ansiedad volvió a él, por suerte estaba Esme que le arrebato el teléfono antes de ponerse en contacto contigo. _

"_Forcejearon un poco y Esme cayó al suelo, Carlisle llegó con unos enfermeros de una clínica que trata la depresión la ansiedad, no dejo que Edward se acercara a su madre. Le hablo a los enfermeros y entre gritos y patadas por parte de Edward se lo llevaron para que iniciara un tratamiento. "— _concluyó Ángela.

—Ángela, necesito estar con él, voy a tomar el primer avión que salga…. —dije entre sollozos tapando mi rostro.

—_Bella escúchame ¿Amas a Edward?_ —me interrumpió.

—Sí, con toda mi alma.

—_Entonces como amiga te digo que no regreses, por ahora no. _

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —le recrimine.

— _Bella, Edward te necesita lejos, necesita recuperes, desintoxicarse de ti —_solloce por sus palabras _—No estoy diciendo que no te vuelva a amar, pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en una relación toxica. Necesitan alejarse y ambos desintoxicarse. Hay que dejar el egoísmo aparte, Edward te necesita, tendrá tu apoyo desde lejos. Esta es solo una prueba y créeme que si la superan el destino nunca los separara jamás pues están destinados a estar juntos._

—No me puedes pedir eso…

—Es hora que también tu hagas tu parte Bella y si realmente lo amas permanecerás en segundo plano por algunos meses. Edward te necesita y si quieres ayudarlo, harás lo correcto, nena. Te quiero Bella y solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.

—Ang…

—Tengo que colgar, acaba de acabar mi hora de descanso. Te quiero nena, se que harás lo correcto.

Y en silencio en mi habitación volví a llorar por Edward y por mí. Mi decisión estaba tomada.

**.**

_**Edward Pov**_

_**Un mes después**_

—Edward tu madre está aquí ¿Quieres recibirla? —Aparte mi vista de la ventana y mire a la enfermera que estaba en la puerta, asentí y me senté en el filo de la incómoda cama. Mire mis pies avergonzado desde el incidente con mi madre, mi padre aun no me dirigía la palabra y solo había venido en dos ocasiones a visitarme.

—Adelante señora Cullen, ya sabe las reglas y recomendaciones. Si me necesita o alguno de los doctores, presione el botón de pánico.

—Gracias Judy, pero no creo que sea necesario —la enfermera salió con un asentimiento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mi madre camino hacia el escritorio de mi habitación y puso lo que traía ahí.

—Te he traído ropa limpia, cosas de aseo personal, tu Mp3 y una libreta —Asentí, siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Y tal como siempre lo hacía cuando venía a visitarme, saco una silla y se sentó a leer su revista en silencio.

No sentía que tenía el honor de hablarle a mi madre después de lastimarla tal como lo hice. Tenía tantas ganas de que me abrazara y contarle todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Pero era un cobarde.

El tiempo pasó tal como todos los días, cada uno sumergido en sus cosas, mi madre sentada leyendo y yo mirando el vacío.

—Es hora de que me vaya, tu padre tiene una cena con algunos colegas en casa. —Mamá recogió su bolso y la ropa sucia.

—Mamá, espera… —me levante de la cama pero sin moverme de mi lugar. Mi madre me miro esperando que continuara. Observe un brillo en sus ojos —Yo…. Lo siento, siento haber sido un mal hijo, por hacer todo lo que hice, por preocuparlos y por sentir lo que siento —Agache la cabeza derrotado.

—Cariño, nunca te recrimines por el amor que sientes hacia ella —Esme se acerco a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, la envolví con los míos y me escondí en sus brazos como un chiquillo —No hay nada que perdonar, el amor es el sentimiento más profundo, honesto y complicado que nos puede llevar incluso a la locura.

—Yo la amo —le dije después de un rato en silencio y aun en sus brazos —Con locura. No puedo estar lejos de ella, permitir que alguien más este con ella. Nos pertenecemos.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Necesito salir de aquí, decirle que no la abandone, que estaremos juntos —Esme se separó de mi, tomo mis manos y me miro a los ojos.

—Pequeño, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo permitir que mi niño se vuelva a lastimar, que nos lastimes a nosotros y tampoco a ella. Pusiste tu vida en riesgo, Edward. Pase los peores días de mi vida en el hospital. Tus eres nuestro pequeño milagro, te mereces un gran amor, no uno trágico.

—Lo siento.

—Cariño, se lo que amas con toda tu alma, te he visto y yo lo siento. Pero bajo estas condiciones de dependencia no es bueno, no es sano. Amar no es depender de la otra persona, no es obligar al otro, amar no es que la persona sea de tu propiedad. Amar es simplemente amar.

—No puedes decir que no la amo.

—No estoy diciendo eso, amor —toco mi mejilla —No quiero que ninguno sufra, yo te amo a ti y a Bella, desde el momento que los vi supe que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pero cariño, necesitas ayuda y aquí te la darán. Solo dale una oportunidad al lugar. Si no te gusta, buscaremos otra solución.

—Lo intentare, mamá. Te amo.

—Yo también, cariño.

— ¿Crees que papá me perdone? —le pregunte temeroso, quería estar bien con mi familia.

—No hay nada de que disculparse, hijo —voltee hacia la puerta y ahí estaba mi padre recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. Camino hacia nosotros y se unió al abrazo.

**Dos meses después.**

—Buenas tardes, Edward. Toma asiento.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Smith —entre con el que era mi psiquiatra y psicólogo.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Dormiste bien sin los somníferos? —se recostó con sus manos entrecruzadas.

—Solo despierto entre dos o tres veces durante la noche.

—Es normal. Hoy haremos un ejercicio diferente…quiero que hablemos de Isabella ¿estás bien con eso? — Durante las últimas sesiones nos habíamos dedicado a hablar de mi infancia, pero nunca habíamos tocado el tema de Bella. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi cuerpo a temblar —Tranquilo. Iniciaremos con algo tranquilo, ¿Cómo la conociste? Tomate tu tiempo —Aun era muy difícil para mí pensar en Isabella sin alterarme por completo. Recordar su cara, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su personalidad, sus mentiras, sus traiciones, su amor, su risa.

—Yo…la conocí en el hospital…

—Continua.

**Cuatro meses después. **

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que seguía en esta clínica, seguía asistiendo a citas con mi psicólogo y terapeuta para manejar la ira. Después de aquella sesión en la que hable por primera vez de Isabella, las siguientes conversamos sobre lo que amaba de ella, después de lo que me molestaba de ella, como me sentía al respecto, por qué creía que actuaba de esa manera, que me hacía sentir celoso y ansioso.

Realmente me había ayudado, ahora miraba mi relación de otra manera. Yo la seguía amando y estar lejos de ella había hecho que la amara más y que la anhelara. No todo fue mi culpa, ambos habíamos sido responsables de que nuestra relación se volviera toxica, no solo ella o solo yo. Deseaba recuperarme y salir de aquí para recuperla de nuevo y volver a empezar. Los celos son parte de una relación pero cuando pasan a un nivel donde sea peligroso para uno o las dos partes no está bien, eso lo había aprendido y por eso estaba aquí.

—Edward, tenemos correspondencia —El doctor Smith agitó frente a mí una carta. Como ejercicio para poder expresarme como me sentía de una manera más honesta y para volver a recuperar la comunicación con Bella, nos habíamos empezado a enviar cartas. No correo o teléfono, cartas escritas a mano.

Una vez a la semana Bella y yo nos enviábamos cartas, diciéndonos lo mucho que nos extrañábamos, me calmaba que Bella no había iniciado ninguna relación con ningún tipo de Liverpool, sutilmente nos dábamos a entender que nos estábamos esperando el uno al otro. Bella estaba visitando a una psicóloga amigo de Jasper. Por lo cual también estaba tratando de recuperarse.

.

_Liverpool junio, 26, 2012_

_Querido Edward:_

_Hola, antes que nada, te tengo que decir que esto de la correspondencia me parece muy romántico además que cada una de tus cartas me alegra la semana. _

_Me alegro mucho que tus terapias estén yendo de lo mejor. Charlotte, mi psicóloga, me ha ayudado mucho. Me siento una nueva persona, una mejor Bella renovada, con más seguridad por fuera pero sigo siendo la misma chica que le gusta leer un sábado antes de ir de fiesta. _

_Tenemos una nueva mascota en el departamento, es un gatito su nombre es Puma. Jasper escogió el nombre no me culpes de el ._

— ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo leyendo la carta?

—Desearía estar con ella. —Seguí leyendo la carta.

_Pronto se acaba mi estancia aquí, me han ofrecido un buen empleo, uno el cual no le darían en EUA a una estudiante. No sé qué hacer ¿Te gustaría que volviera? Yo realmente te extraño y estoy deseando verte. _

_Besos y abrazos. _

_Bella._

_._

Deje de leer la carta, de nuevo se volvía a separar de mi. Yo no podía hacer nada, ahora, no éramos nada.

— ¿Sucede algo Edward?

—Ella se quedara en Liverpool. Le han ofrecido un empleo.

—Me podrías prestar la carta —se la entregue —Edward, te está pidiendo tu opinión. Ella quiere que participes en esta decisión.

—No puedo obligarla a regresar, es su sueño. Ama la ciudad.

—Mi querido Edward, estas aprendiendo bien la lección, pero hay que ser honestos en algunas ocasiones ¿Ella te está dando la opción de decidir si estás listo o no? Si pueden tener una relación de nuevo. Es momento de decir lo que sientes al respecto. ¿Estás listo?

Asentí y tome una de las hojas y un bolígrafo para escribir mi respuesta inmediatamente a Bella. Por fin la volvería a ver.

.

Un mes después la respuesta nunca llego. Me sentía desolado. No sabía qué hacer ya. La extrañaba, nunca debí de confesarle mis sentimientos por ella en esa carta. Debí de haberle dejado seguir sus sueños. Y cuando ambos estuviéramos listos ir en su encuentro.

—Edward Cullen, tienes visitas. —La enfermera entro a mi habitación sin tocar, me entrego un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas tranquilizantes para la ansiedad. Deje mi cuaderno en el cual estaba escribiendo una canción y tome lo que me ofrecía.

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunte después de tomar las pastillas y entregarle el vaso. Mi familia entraba directamente a mi habitación sin pasar por el protocolo de visitas.

—Oh, es una sorpresa —Me sonrió sinceramente. No sé si debería de asustarme por su cambio de actitud o realmente estaba contenta por mí —Vamos chicos, deberías arreglar tu cabello un poco, por cierto.

—Gracias Judy, —le dije. Camine hacia el baño y moje un poco mi cabello para poner peinarlo. Luego camine hacia mi closet y me puso sobre mi camisa blanca una de cuadros sin abrochar. Judy, mantuvo la puerta abierta esperando a que saliera para acompañarme.

Caminamos en silencio por el largo pasillo, uno al lado del otro, nuestros pasos por el lustroso camino era lo único que se escuchaba. Llegamos a la sala de visitas y tomo la perilla, pero antes de girarla se detuvo y me miro.

—Si te sientes mal, sabes dónde está el botón de pánico. regresaré en unos diez minutos para ver como esta todo. —No entendí de todo el por qué de sus recomendaciones pero asentí a lo que me dijo.

Abrió la puerta y me permitió ingresar. Adentro solo había algunas personas conversando en los sillones. Recorrí mi vista por el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna cara conocida hasta que la vi.

Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente, no podía moverme, quería correr a su lado y lejos de ella, no quería lastimarla, no quería averiguar si aun la podía lastimar. Recorrí su perfil con la mirada, ella seguía viendo por la ventana, los rayos del sol lograban que su perfil se realzara y se viera envuelta en un halo de luz.

Debía de sentir mi mirada en ella, pues volteo hacia a mí y se quedo paralizada al verme. _No, no quería que me tuviera miedo_. Se levanto de su asiento y me miro entre sus pestañas con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada. Sus pequeños y delgados dedos no dejaban de moverse sobre la mediana caja envuelta que traiga en sus manos, signo evidente de que estaba nerviosa.

—Hola, Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como va la recuperación de Edward y Bella, pues ambos necesitaban curarse. Me gustaría que me dijeran que tal el capitulo ¿Les gusto el final?¿Quien sera esa persona? <strong>

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero estas semanas se hicieron un poco intensas en la escuela. Tratare de que el último capitulo este arriba lo más rápido posible. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, agregan favoritos, se suscriben y dejan sus comentarios. De verdad que me alegran el día. Ya saben que para cualquier cosa, sugerencia, reclamo, etc. me lo pueden hacer por review, MP, por Twitter, Facebook (están en mi perfil) y si no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction y quieren saber cuando publico pueden unirse al grupo de mis fics el cual también esta en mi perfil.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	27. Capítulo 25

******************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Amor y Celos<strong>

**Capítulo 25  
><strong>

_Abrió la puerta y me permitió ingresar. Adentro solo había algunas personas conversando en los sillones. Recorrí mi vista por el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna cara conocida hasta que la vi. _

_Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente, no podía moverme, quería correr a su lado y lejos de ella, no quería lastimarla, no quería averiguar si aun la podía lastimar. Recorrí su perfil con la mirada, ella seguía viendo por la ventana, los rayos del sol lograban que su perfil se realzara y se viera envuelta en un halo de luz._

_Debía de sentir mi mirada en ella, pues volteo hacia a mí y se quedo paralizada al verme. No, no quería que me tuviera miedo. Se levanto de su asiento y me miro entre sus pestañas con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada. Sus pequeños y delgados dedos no dejaban de moverse sobre la mediana caja envuelta que traiga en sus manos, signo evidente de que estaba nerviosa._

—_Hola, Edward._

_._

Camine como un autómata hacia llegar frente a ella. Baje la mirada y ella subió la suya quedando nuestras miradas conectadas por lo que debió de ser horas.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero mis labios estaban sellados y mi mente estaba absorta, solo dedicada a guardar el momento. Sus ojos parecían que habían cambiado en estos meses. Seguían mostrando aquel brillo y ternura del cual me enamore, pero bajo estos se podía distinguir una nota de aprendizaje y de madurez que antes no tenía.

Su cara antes redondeada, mostraba unos pómulos mas afilados y aquel imperceptible acné adolescente que aparecía algunas veces, había desaparecido. Sin darme cuenta mi mano se había levantaba y me encontré acariciando su mejilla. Bella cerró los ojos al tacto. Pusó su mano sobre la mía y nos quedamos así, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—Hola —Logre que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro.

—Hola otra vez —ambos sonreímos.

Deje de acariciar su mejilla y retire mi mano, al momento sentí la ausencia de la electricidad y Bella bajo sus ojos con vergüenza.

— ¿Quieres…quieres sentarte?—le señale el asiento donde antes estaba sentada.

—Si…sí, claro —puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y se sentó. Seguía mirándome No sabía quién de los dos estaba más nervioso. Miró sus manos y miro el paquete sorprendida —Te he traído algo, espero que no te moleste—Me dijo. Extendió el paquete hacia mí y al momento de tomarlo, nuestras manos se tocaron produciendo una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Ambos sonreímos tímidos al sentir la corriente. No podía creerlo, ambos parecíamos un par de adolescentes en su primera cita.

—Gracias, no debiste traerme nada.

—No fue nada, Esme me dijo que… desde que entraste aquí —se removió incomoda en su asiento—Te gusta dibujar. Ábrelo, si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo por otra cosa.

—Tranquila, sé que me gustara —Tome su mano para tranquilizarla. Y como si nuestras almas nos pidieran una señal de que estábamos frente a frente de nuevo, nuestras manos se entrelazaran con fuerza entendiendo que éramos reales.

—Edward…este tiempo lejos, me ha servido para darme cuenta que te quiero mucho, lamento no haber estado aquí contigo todo este tiempo.

—Yo te lo agradezco—le interrumpí — Era necesario que ambos estuviéramos recuperados para tener una relación sana. Siento mucho haberte lastimado en todos los sentidos.

—No, no…—Fue su turno para acariciar mi mejilla con su otra mano —siento mucho no haberte ayudado, no haberte comprendido. No debimos llegar a estos extremos, junto pudimos haberlo resuelto pero se nos salió de las manos.

Ambos nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos.

—Te extraño —levante mi cabeza de la mesa ante el imperceptible sonido que había salido de los labios de Isabella. Me miro con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, los cuales se empezaron a empañar de lágrimas.

—Yo también te extraño, Bella. Pero aun no podemos estar juntos —Mordió su labio inferior tratando aguantar sus lágrimas, no quería hacerla sufrir pero esto era necesario para los dos, aun no era tiempo.

—Yo…entiendo —intentó retirar su mano de la mía, pero no le permití hacerlo.

—Espera…yo, quiero conquistarte de nuevo —levantó su mirada —Si —le sonreí tímido —Quiero que iniciemos de nuevo, desde cero. Quiero invitarte a salir, ir a pasear por el parque, ir al cine o solo juntarnos para platicar. Pero no puedo, aun tengo que estar aquí por unas semanas y cuando salga, créeme Bella, que desde el primer día te cortejare como se debe. Pero dame tiempo y yo te lo daré a ti. No quiero que te sientas obligada a estar conmigo, entendería que…

—No, guarda silencio. No vayas a decir lo que pienso que dirás. Si vengo aquí es por una razón y es porque te sigo amando Edward. Y te esperaría miles de soles y lunas para estar contigo.

—Realmente me alegra escuchar eso —suspire aliviado, agradecido de que no hubiera aceptado lo segundo que le dije.

—Siempre juntos — se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en la mejilla que duro más del tiempo socialmente permitido para dos personas que iban a empezar de cero. Cerré los ojos y me permití disfrutarlo.

.

_6 meses después._

—Hoy estas realmente hermosa —le susurre en su oído causándole cosquillas.

—Sh… —Me golpeo con su hombro como si estuviera enojada, pero no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se le escapo y el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas — El padre está a punto de dar los votos, no seas maleducado.

—Pero es la verdad. —Bella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y siguió con la vista de frente.

El padre siguió hablando sobre el poder del amor y de la familia. Había sido una boda maravillosa, Charlie y Sue hacían una gran pareja. Pero no había dejado de pensar en Bella y en mi frente al altar tal como lo estaban haciendo su padre y su madrastra. Me repetí a mí mismo, que aun no era tiempo.

Bella había llegado para quedarse. Ya se había incorporado a sus clases y vivía en un departamento junto su amiga Ángela dejando el nido atrás. Pronto iríamos a Inglaterra para visitar a sus amigos y conocer al casi nuevo integrante del club, el bebé de Rosalie y Emmett que estaba a unos meses de nacer.

El padre siguió con su discurso hasta que llego a los votos, aunque debería estar concentrado en los novios no podía despegar mi mirada de Bella. No éramos nada formalmente, solo dos personas conociéndose y el tiempo me estaba matando.

Todo el mundo rió cuando a Charlie casi se le cae el anillo por los nervios, volví a mirar hacia Bella y mire como limpiaba disimuladamente una lagrima de su ojo mientras sonreía por ver feliz a su padre. Tome su mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, ella me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y me sonrió apretando mi mano.

—… Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Y como si las palabras fueran dichas para nosotros, tome su rostro entre mis manos y acerque mis labios a los suyos fundiéndonos en un beso que anhelábamos pero nadie había dado el primer paso. Acaricie su labio inferior con ternura antes de separarnos entre múltiples besos de mariposa y recargar mí frente a la de ella.

—Algún día no muy lejano, ambos estaremos frente a este altar y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—No es necesario todo esto, con que este a tu lado seré feliz, no necesito cientos de testigos para que sea cierto, solo te necesito a ti y a tu amor, Edward. Tu serás mi único testigo — Paso sus manos por mi cintura y enterró sus cabeza en mi pecho, la rodee con mi brazos y la apreté contra mí.

Recargue mi barbilla en su cabeza, cuando sentí unos sollozos provenientes de ella.

—Nena ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte preocupado.

—Te amo, Edward. Te amo mucho.

—Yo también, nena. Te amo con toda mi alma. Y aunque me guste estar contigo en esta posición, tenemos unos novios a los cuales felicitar —Tome su mano y nos dirigimos hacia el altar.

—Edward—detuvo nuestro andar —Ya no quiero que sigamos haciendo esto.

— ¿De q-que hablas? — _¿Se habría arrepentido?_

—De esto, ya sé que las etiquetas no son importantes pero quiero poder decir que soy tu novia, que esto sea más real de lo que se siente¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Por supuesto, amor, me encantaría ser tu novio. —La abrace y bese su frente.

.

_Dos años después._

Bella salió de entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes ataviados en togas negras y corrió hacia nosotros agitando su diploma.

—Muchas felicidades, nena—Charlie la abrazo y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias, papá —Bella se reacomodo su sombrero y me miro esperando mi reacción.

Abrí mis brazos y la invite a ellos.

— Felicidades, amor. Todos tus esfuerzos están aquí —bese sus labios castamente pues estábamos frente sus padres.

—Gracias a todos. —Su rostro resplandecía de felicidad.

—Deberíamos ir andando al restaurante. Así ustedes pueden ir a cenar juntos —Nos invito Charlie. El era mi cómplice en este momento.

A diferencia de Bella, a mi me quedaban otros cuantos años para poder graduarme, estaba a punto de empezar mi internado en un hospital local.

Después de comer, regresamos a casa del padre de Bella donde ella abrió algunos regalos y platicamos durante algunas horas. A las ocho de la noche y después de cambiarse de ropa, Bella y yo fuimos a comer a un restaurante cercano. Hoy era la gran noche.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy.

—Gracias, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso y me encanta que termine contigo —se acerco y dejo un casto beso.

Durante la velada no hablamos mucho, solo nos acariciábamos y nos mandamos miradas furtivas. Debería de haber sido el único nervioso, pero no era si, Bella también lo estaba y me podía dar cuenta de ello.

— ¿Y cómo está el trabajo? —le pregunte para calmar los nervios.

—Muy bien, seré la encargada de este libro de aliens y si todo va bien, podre tener un ascenso.

—Eso es genial, nena —Me sonrió tímidamente.

—Ahora… quería esperar para estar en mi casa, pero no puedo aguantar —dejo la cucharilla en su plato con pastel y me dio toda su atención.

—Cuando nos volvimos a ver te hice una promesa ¿recuerdas? Empezar desde cero, conquistarme, ganarme tu amor…

—Siempre lo has tenido —me interrumpió.

—Durante el matrimonio de tus padres, te prometí que te llevaría al altar algún día e Isabella, no sea si sea precipitado o no, pero sería el hombre más feliz si me dijeras que sí.

— ¿Si a que Edward?

—Lo siento, olvide preguntártelo —Lo que nunca había pasado sucedió, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas —Isabella, yo te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, hemos superado muchas obstáculos juntos y aquí estamos. Sé que esa es una señal la cual nos dice que estamos unidos por algo más que el destino. Te he prometido muchas cosas y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlas. Así que si respondes que si, estaré más que feliz en poder cumplir todos tus deseos y entregarte todo mi amor ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

—Si —me respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. —Quiero ser tu esposa, te amo, Edward. —Me acerque a ella y beses sus ojos y sus labios. Me separe de ella y saque el anillo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, tome su mano y estaba a punto de poner el anillo en su dedo cuando me interrumpió.

—Espera, Ed. Espero que no te importe que comparta mi amor con otra persona.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —No entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, se supone que solo éramos ella y no, sin juegos, sin terceras personas. Trate de tranquilizarme antes de soltar algunas palabrotas —Bella, yo no puedo hacer eso. Solo tú y yo, nadie más —recogí mi mano para guardar el anillo e irme inmediatamente de ahí.

—Espera —tomo mi muñeca —No te importaría que comparta, que compartamos nuestro amor… —intente ignorarla —con un pequeño frijolito que está creciendo dentro de mí.

Mire hacia ella y vi como tenía sus manos en su vientre.

—Tu… tu —no sabía ni que contestar.

—Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero me gustaría que nos embarcáramos juntos en esta aventura.

—Si, ¡Diablos! Vamos a ser padres —dije contento, me pase las manos por el cabello pensando en todo lo que teníamos que hacer, en lo que Charlie iba a pensar. —Cariño, se supone que te quería sorprender y tú me has sorprendido. Te amo —la volví a abrazar y besar su frente. Tome su mano y puse su anillo en su dedo —Pronto seremos marido y mujer, pero sobre todo una familia. Gracias.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños —deje las llaves a un lado y entre con el pastel de chocolate. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella y en unas horas llegarían nuestros amigos y familiares a una cena para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Hacía tres años que nos habíamos mudado a Liverpool, Bella y yo habíamos pedido nuestro traslado y nos lo habían concedido y aunque a nuestras familias no les agrado mucho pues se perderían de los primeros años de su nieto, Ian. Aceptaron que teníamos que volar. Además no era como que se quejaran mucho de viajar cada seis meses a Inglaterra.

— ¡Papi! —Ian entro corriendo al recibidor. Deje el pastel en la cocina y lo levante en brazos.

—Hola campeón ¿Te portaste bien?—Bese su mejilla.

—Sí, mami y yo _dibubamos._

—Eso es genial, podrás enseñárselos a tus abuelos cuando lleguen de pasear, ¿Dónde está tu madre? —Lo baje del piso y este corrió hacia la sala sin decirme nada. Negué con la cabeza.

Entre a la habitación y sobre el sillón estaba Bella acostada tomando una siesta. Su computadora estaba encendida por lo cual se debió de haber quedar dormida escribiendo su segunda novela.

— ¡Es mía! —Ian se subió al sillón con dificultad y se abrazo del cuerpo de _Mi_ esposa.

—Mamá es de todos, ya hemos hablado.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Mía, mía!

—Yo la conocí primero que tu —le argumente.

—_Pelo_ yo nací de su pancita. —se paro frente a mí y se cruzo de brazos.

—Dejen de pelear los dos —Bella se retiro el cabello de la cara y se quito sus gafas. Bostezo cuando se sentó.

— ¡Mami! ¡Hola! —Ian se abrazo del cuello de Bella y la lleno de besos —_Feiz cumpeaños._

—Hola de nuevo bebé. —beso su frente. —Hola, Amor —Bella se estiro hacia mí para poder darme un beso.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Mami mía!

—Ian, ¿Qué te he dicho? Mami los ama a los dos por igual, ¿no quieres que papi se ponga triste, verdad? —Nuestro hijo negó con la cabeza — No seas tan celosito, bebé.

Por fin me puede acercar a los labios de mi esposa y la bese.

—Feliz cumpleaños cariño.

—Te amo.

Unas cuantas horas después, nuestra familia llegó Mi madre y Sue se habían encargado de preparar la cena para que Bella no se preocupara. Nuestros amigos tampoco tardaron mucho en aparecer. Ian y Max jugaban en la alfombra de la sala, mientras los adultos platicamos sentados en los sillones.

Entré a la sala y le entregue el café a mi madre mientras me sentaba a su lado y entre Bella.

—Gracias cariño —se acerco a mí y dejo un beso en mi mejilla.

—No, no _abulita_, papi es mío.

—Pero cariño, solo le estaba agradeciendo.

—Mío —dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se subió a mis piernas y me abrazo.

—Vamos, no seas así. Es tu abuelita Esme y vino de lejos. Además yo nací de su pancita.

— ¿Es _tielto_ _abulita_?

—Así es, nene. Tu padre nació de mi —Ian se quedo pensativo por un momento.

—Bien, papá es de mamá, Ian y _abulita —_ Ian se bajo de mis piernas y se fue a jugar con Max.

—Bella, Ian es igual que Edward cuando tenía su edad, igual de celoso.

—Ni que lo digas Esme, de tal palo tal astilla.

—Pero lo nuestro está superado y estamos mucho mejor —le dije, pase mi brazo por su hombro.

—Lo sé, por pasar tan largo camino y por luchar, te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Bese a Bella en los labios y solo nos separamos cuando escuchamos el grito de asco de Ian y Max que se tapaban los ojos ante la escena.

Por un momento de mi vida pensé que esta escena nunca pasaría, pero tras un largo camino de luchas aun diarias, Bella y yo habíamos podido sacar adelante nuestra relación y matrimonio.

Era un hecho, los celos no desaparecían pero trataba de calmarme y hablar con Bella sobre cómo me sentía, ambos nos teníamos confianza y más que sentirme posesivo y esconderla del mundo, quería que todos supieran lo afortunado que soy de tenerla a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, no quise hacerlos esperar mucho, así que aquí esta el capítulo final de "Amor y Celos". <strong>

**No me resta más que agradecerles a todas las personas que me han seguido desde el primer capitulo, quienes desalentadas lo dejaron pero lo volvieron a retomar. También a quienes cuando volví a actualizar lo empezaron a seguir y estuvieron atentas, también a las que empezaron a salir.**

**Esta historia significa mucho para mi, pues aunque termine otras antes, esta fue la primera historia larga que empece, junto esta, mientras escribía y me tardaba mil años escribiendo un capítulo pase mil cosas diferentes que se pueden ver reflejadas en los capítulos. Por eso más que lo celos, el tema principal era el miedo, miedo de perder a alguien y al igual que Bella iba recuperando la confianza yo también lo iba haciendo. Así que se podría decir que es cierto que las historias son un reflejo de la vida de sus escritores e incluso sus biografías. **

**Después**** de dos años termine la historia, un largo camino y todo fue gracias a por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos, preocuparse por las actualizaciones, sus comentarios en Facebook e ingresar al grupo. **

**¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong>P.D: Durante las vacaciones de Diciembre me dedicare a arreglar las historias terminadas, para arreglar los temas de concordancia y de errores ortográficos para que tengan una lectura más amena. <strong>

**Mientras tanto las invito a leer mis otras historias en proceso que están en mi perfil, además de ingresar al grupo de Facebook( que están en mi perfil) si quieren decir algo de estas historias :)**

_**"Con todo mi corazón"**: Bella Swan se encuentra con dos pequeños ángeles que recientemente han sido testigos de la muerte de su madre. Bella es una joven empleada del departamento de Psicología de Servicios infantiles que busca con anhelo ser madre después de años. ¿ Podrá ayudarlos a superar la perdida y encontrar una nueva familia junto a su esposo Edward? Todos humanos._

_**"Corazón errante"** : Bella Swan acababa de perder el amor de su vida en un trágico accidente. El destino le otorga a Edward un nuevo corazón cuando sus esperanzas eran nulas. ¿Pero quién es esa mujer que aparece en sus sueños? ¿Por qué siente que le falta algo? ¿Y de donde salió esa necesidad de salir corriendo hacia un lugar desconocido en busca de algo o alguien?_


End file.
